Transitionals: New Moon
by LiveLifeAuthorStyle
Summary: Sequel to Transitionals. This is Book 2. Bella is now more vampire than human. Life as they know it is going to change, and Bella, just might be the biggest threat to herself. Hopefully, Edward and the others can protect her from herself. They can't take any chances, especially since the traitor is still at large. Thankfully, Jasper is determined to help Anna figure out who it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Warning: This is the** **second** **book in My Transitionals Fanfiction. If you haven't read the first book which is titled "Transitionals" you can find it by going to my profile and clicking on my stories. I hope you guys enjoy reading it.**

 **Summary: Bella and the Cullens managed to escape with their lives, but not without consequences. Bella is now more vampire than human. Life as they know it is going to change, and Bella, just might be the biggest threat to herself. Hopefully, Edward and the others can protect her from herself. They can't take any chances, especially since the traitor is still at large. Thankfully, Jasper is determined to help Anna figure out who it is. Can they find the traitor before he strikes again?**

Chapter 1

It was a week after prom, and as agreed, we were meeting the elders of the La Push tribe at the place where it had all started. My family of four, and Edward and his family were gathered in the place where they had first met Ephraim Black and made the treaty.

Billy was already there with five other men. I recognized Harry Clearwater, and Sam. There was an older gentleman that I assumed was Old Quil, and then there were two boys who looked to be Sam's age.

Billy glanced warily at the Cullens before nodding to my dad. "Charlie."

Charlie nodded to Billy. "What's going on Billy?"

Before Billy could answer Emmett turned to me worriedly. "Bella, Anna's getting a strong dangerous sensation."

He passed her to me and I took her in my arms. "What's wrong Anna?"

Anna set her hand on my cheek. My body shook, vibrating so hard I felt like I could fall over. Even though my body wasn't really shaking, I felt the exertion from the sensation. The shaking got worse and I grabbed hold of Edward.

Panic filled his eyes and he wrapped his arms around me. "What is it?"

Anna gave him a sheepish grin and let go of me. The shaking stopped instantly. How did little Anna handle the effects of the sensation?

"Is everything alright?" Old Quil asked.

Charlie glanced between Anna and me. "Anna has a gift, much like a sixth sense." He turned to me. "Is everything alright?"

I glanced at Sam. "Anna's getting a dangerous sensation coming from one of your kind."

Billy and the other men looked towards Anna before turning to a young man standing on Sam's left.

"You'll have to forgive Paul he's young" Billy said at the same time Old Quil said, "Please forgive Paul, he's young."

Something about their comments made the Cullens tense. I could guess that a young shape shifter or werewolf as they liked to call themselves, wasn't very safe to be around.

Paul shook violently and Sam rested a hand on the guys shoulder. "Calm down Paul."

Something about Sam's voice must have calmed Paul because he relaxed, now only his fists were shaking.

Once Sam seemed satisfied that Paul was calm enough he stepped towards our group. "Allow me to start off the introductions. I'm Sam, I lead the pack. This is Jared, and Paul, my pack brothers."

We all nodded to them and Sam continued.

"These are the Elders of our tribe. Old Quil, Harry Clearwater, and Billy Black."

We nodded to the elders, while Anna waved.

Charlie glanced at Carlisle, the two of them had a silent conversation that only men seemed able to have. After a brief moment Charlie took a step towards the members of the tribe.

"You all know me," he started off with. "This is my family. My daughter Bella, and her cousins, Annabelle and Cissiley. And I'm sure you know of the newest members of my family."

I growl interrupted Charlie and we all turned to Paul. He was shaking again.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Get a grip Paul."

Once Paul had calmed down again, Charlie continued. "This is the Cullen family. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward."

Billy cleared his throat. "Now that the introductions are done, we can get down to business."

Charlie nodded once in agreement. "What's going on Billy?"

The three elders of the tribe spared each other a glance before they turned to Carlisle. Billy spoke up as the unofficial chief of the tribe. "We would like to amend the treaty."

All seven of the Cullens looked at him with surprise. Carlisle was the first to recover. "What exactly would you like to change?"

"Thanks to recent circumstances, we'd like to renegotiate the terms on being on each other's lands."

The level of surprise raised another notch. Carlisle glanced at Edward, when he nodded subtly Carlisle turned back to Billy. "We'd be willing to renegotiate."

Billy nodded to the two elders in a silent agreement. He glanced at Sam and the other two guys. "There have been some strangers on our lands lately. Sam has tried to follow them but whenever he gets close enough, they cross the boundary line. We'd like permission for the pack to be able to be on your land, in cases where they are following the people we believe to be dangerous to our people."

Carlisle agreed readily. "I can understand the difficulty of your situation, being unable to follow someone your tailing is a problem. I would be willing to allow it, if we can also ask the same from you."

Billy sat straighter in his chair. "We have already discussed this among ourselves. We believe that it would be beneficial to both sides. So we are willing to allow it."

Carlisle smiled. "Is there anything else?"

Billy shook his head. "We have nothing else to discuss with your family. I do need to talk with Charlie though." He turned to his best friend.

Charlie spoke first. "The strangers down in La Push, you think they're the people after Bella."

Edward hissed and tightened his grip around me. I patted his arm gently.

"You told us that we would know them when we saw them." Billy sighed, shaking his head. "These people don't talk to anyone, all they do is search the area. They don't answer when someone has spoken to them. They can't be bothered."

Charlie sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Those men are hunters."

"Bella hasn't been in La Push though, so why are they there?" Sam asked; his tone was hard, but thoughtful.

"There must be another transitional creature in La Push," Charlie sighed.

"So there's another one of her, around," Paul snapped.

Edward and his siblings hissed quietly. I on the other hand growled at Paul. "Transitional creature, not a transitional. There's a difference. Transitional means you're turning into a vampire, transitional creature means you are turning into a mythical being."

"Bella," Charlie warned.

I sighed. "Okay, so it could be a transitional, but we don't know that."

"Can you be sure that a member of our tribe is a transitional creature?" Old Quil pierced Charlie with his worried eyes.

Charlie stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his dad's sign.

"What's that?" Harry asked warily.

Charlie turned the sign so that they could see it. "This belonged to my father. I can use it to see if there are any transitional creatures in the area." He turned the sign on and we all waited.

It took a few minutes, but my dad was able to sort through the information.

"Sorry, I have to go through all this information about Bella, before I can scan for any others," Charlie explained.

Sam curiously took a step closure to my dad. "Is there a lot of information about Bella?"

My dad nodded, a look of annoyance, that wasn't aimed at Sam, was on his face. "The sign collects data. It gives the hunters information about what she's turning into, her powers, skills, any sort of extra abilities. What really makes them difficult though, is the fact Hunters that have come in contact with the said transitional creature can upload information they themselves have picked up."

At Sam's confused face he continued. "Things like, how they escaped them, how they used their powers." Charlie glanced at Edward. "If anyone was helping them."

He shook his head, sighing loudly. The noise was cut short though.

"What's wrong?" I could see the surprise in Charlie's eyes.

He let off a low whistle, and rubbed his chin with his free hand.

"What is it Charlie?" The urgency in Billy's voice was evident.

Charlie grimaced. "You do have a transitional creature down in La Push."

"Not a transitional though?" Sam asked, none of us missed the hope in his voice. He didn't want to have to deal with a vampire in his own tribe.

Charlie nodded. "No, it's not a transitional, in fact this creature is one of the more rare ones. That explains partially why you've seen so many hunters."

"Partially?" Billy cocked an eyebrow, at Charlie.

"This person is really close to completing their transition." Charlie shrugged one shoulder casually. "The closer a person gets to finishing their transition the more Hunters you'll see. Once the transition is complete the hunters leave the person alone. Once the person is completely a mythical being they lost. They leave them in peace. It's part of their strange code they follow."

"So, can you find out who the transitional creature is?" Harry went as far as clapping his friend on the shoulder. Somewhere in this conversation our two sides had blurred into a circle, and we had all gathered together.

Charlie turned off the sign, surprising us. "The only information the Hunters have is a signal that points them to La Push. They don't have any other information."

"And that's good, right?" Jared asked thoughtfully.

Charlie pocketed the sign. "Yes, in fact you're in luck. The signal is weak. That means the transition is past ninety percent. There's a good chance that whoever this is, can finish the transition before the Hunters find them. You'll just need to keep chasing the Hunters out of La Push."

"Can you track the person with that sign, like the Hunters are doing with their own?" Sam nodded in Charlie's direction eyeing the pocket the sign had been put in.

Charlie shook his head. "No, we don't want to use the sign like that. It will send the information we learn and any hunter anywhere would be able to get the information."

Billy rubbed his temples. "Let me see if I understand. There is someone in our tribe who is turning into a mythical being. A large number of hunters are searching for that person because they are close to finishing the transition and because they are a rare transitional creature. Their signal is weak making it harder for the Hunters to find them. Now we can help them by keeping the Hunters out of the area. Is that everything?"

Charlie nodded.

"What type of mythical creature is the person turning into?" Old Quil turned to Charlie.

"Ironically, the person is turning into a shape shifter," Charlie replied. "Transitional creatures that turn into shape shifters are rather interesting. Their form they turn into is based on the first creature they see. They'll take on all of the same qualities that the original creature has."

Billy shook his head. "While that is interesting, it doesn't really help us, and we have a more pressing issue to address."

"There is something worse than the Hunters being here?" Emmett's voice startled me, somehow it seemed out of place in this conversation. I wondered if the Cullens felt weird that they were getting to hear about a situation that was strictly La Push business.

Billy glanced at Emmett, his face was calm, but his eyes held worry. "No, this matter still deals with the Hunters." He turned back to Charlie. "If we push the Hunters out of La Push, won't they just go looking for Bella?"

I bit my bottom lip nervously, and turned to my dad.

My dad though was once again having a silent conversation with Carlisle. The two of them nodded. Charlie turned back to the elders of La Push. "Keep the Hunters out of La Push, but be careful. If they find out that you're chasing them away from their target, then they won't hesitate to attack. Right now, it sounds like they're just trying to keep you from finding out what they are doing. Right now they have no reason to expose themselves, but like I told you before, they don't follow any rules. They will expose themselves to get to the transitional creature."

Jared groaned. "That will make it harder on us. We can't let anyone know about us; if the people found out they'd freak."

Paul and Sam nodded in agreement.

"What about Bella?" Harry's eyes darted in my directions before meeting my dad's.

"We'll keep an eye on Bella," Carlisle answered.

Jasper took a step forward. "This sort of situation could actually be good for us." He continued after seeing the confused stares. "Just think about it. The Hunters have two different people they are after. We can keeping pushing them back and forth between our two groups. Every time we push them towards the other person both of our groups have a chance to stop some of them."

"Pick them off one at a time?" Sam tilted his head to the side, thinking over Jasper's plan.

I had to admit it was a good plan, but I could make it a great plan. "We might not be able to use the sign to track the transitional creature, but we can use it to track the Hunters. Duke has friend who used to be a hunter. We could see if he would be willing to let us borrow his sign, that way we have one and you guys can have one," I offered.

Sam agreed readily. "What would we do with the Hunters though once we catch them?"

"If we catch them?" Paul glared in my direction. "They've proven to be hard to catch."

Charlie answered. "I'll call a friend of mine, he'd be more than willing to help haul in some hunters."

Sam nodded thankfully. "That would be appreciated. It looks like we have a plan."

"I'll make the necessary calls and get back to you as soon as I can," Charlie promised Billy.

Billy nodded. "Thank you all for coming we'll be in touch." He turned to Carlisle. "I will send over the amended treaty for you and your family to sign."

"Thank you," Carlisle replied before biding them farewell.

We all turned back to head home. Edward broke off from the group, heading in a direction that I was getting familiar with.

"Don't you think it might be getting a little dark for the meadow?"

Edward took my hand and brought it to his lips, continuing to run towards our meadow. "Don't worry Bella, I can see just fine in the dark. Besides I needed a place where we could talk privately. I want to ask you something about tonight, and I don't want the others to interrupt us." He stopped in the meadow and helped me off his back.

I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you. Alright, what did you want to ask?"

He pulled me out to the middle of the meadow and we sat down. "I was wondering about what your dad said, about the Hunters. Once you're a full vampire, they'll leave you alone?"

"Uh huh," was my clever answer. I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Then we'll only have to worry about the Undermining." I sighed. "They won't give up."

Edward gently lifted my chin so he could look at my face, look in my eyes. He deliberated for a moment on what to say before clearly changing his mind. "I love you Bella. I will always be here for you." He then leaned in to kiss me.

 **Author's Note**

 **How was that for the first chapter of my version of New Moon? I can't wait to hear what you guys think about it.**

 **So there is a transitional creature in La Push, any ideas who it might be? With what I told you, I can imagine how many people will guess right.**

 **Just curious, what are your guys' theories about what's going to happen in this book? I can already tell you that the Cullens won't be leaving, Bella won't be hanging out much with Jacob Black, but we will be seeing him. So what do you guys think is going to happen? Do you think we'll be seeing Laurent in this one?**

 **Look out for Hunters,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Just for a heads up, the first couple of chapters will be during summer vacation for Bella. Bella's birthday party won't be happening for a little while.**

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the wonderful people who have continued to read this series. I hope you all like it.**

Chapter 2

My life had gotten back to normal. If a busy Teenage Transitional CEO, who just finished her junior year could be considered normal.

School was out for the summer. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper had graduated, and Alice had gotten to dress me up in another pretty gown for their party.

Now that it was summer, I was spending more time working on Toby's companies. It seemed like every other week I had to go somewhere for one of the companies.

The rest of my time, I spent with Edward and his family. Our two families had really seemed to merge together. What with how Rose and Emmett were Anna and Cissy's Aunt and Uncle. Besides that though we all were getting along just fine.

Jasper was working with Anna's powers, trying to find the person who had betrayed us. The traitor was still out there, and until we find him, the girls and I had to be careful.

Grandpa Ray was looking into our short list, but he wasn't coming up with anything. Despite the fact that the list of people who could have betrayed us was less than ten, we still hadn't found him or her.

Grandpa Ray had wanted us to stay away from the people on the list. He didn't want us to have any contact with them until he was sure it was safe. Sadly that didn't happen.

The incident at Toby's safe house, or rather the destruction of Toby's safe house had alerted the only other people who knew about it, that there was trouble. The seven people left on the list had gotten a hold of Grandpa Ray, and for reasons only he knew about, he told them what had happened. I guess he had hoped maybe he could catch the traitor by his reaction. That didn't work.

The seven people left on the list were dear friends of Toby. Including Toby's two best friends, Thomas, and Carlos. The other five people, he trusted his life with. He hadn't known them as long as he had known Thomas and Carlos but nevertheless, they had been his friends. I couldn't believe any of them would betray him, and when they all rushed Grandpa Ray, demanding to know what happened to Toby's safe house, none of them had given any indication that they knew anything about it.

Hopefully Jasper and Anna would be able to sort through everything soon, then we would know exactly who the traitor was.

"Come on Bella, I know you're bored but you need to stay still." Alice was putting on my business face, as I had decided to call it. The makeup was simple, and basic; I didn't understand why I needed to wear makeup to work but Alice insisted. What I really didn't understand was why she thought it was a good idea to put it on in the car.

Grandpa Ray, though wary, had agreed that I should continuing work. Toby's companies needed me, who knows what would happen if someone else took over, especially if they decided not to follow Toby's ideals, and morals.

Alice and I were heading to a meeting for the third company. According to Alice, it was supposed to be boring and interesting at the same time.

For safety purposes, Jasper and Edward came with us, but it was only the four of us. We were staying in a place in New York called Ithaca.

"Alice, Bella looks fine without makeup." Edward came to my rescue.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm giving Bella a more professional look."

"You're giving me a headache," I groaned. It was true, I had a headache, but Alice hadn't caused it, she was just making it worse.

My brain activity was increasing, basically meaning that my brain was being increased by the transition.

Alice ignored my comment and finished my makeup silently. Once she had everything put away she gently rubbed my head, trying to relieve some of the pain while not messing up my hair.

Edward parked the car, and helped me out. "How about dinner, after your meeting?"

I gave him a small smile; I was still feeling a bit nervous about the meeting. "That sounds great." I just barely managed to give him a kiss before Alice dragged me away.

The two of us rushed to the meeting room, only stopping to sign in at the front desk.  
~

"So, how was the meeting?" Edward slipped a few more bites of his dinner on my plate.

We were sitting in an extravagant restaurant. I had ordered steak and steamed vegetables, and Edward had ordered the same. I would eat my food, and Edward would move bits of his food onto my plate. Edward had thought up the plan. It was quite clever really, by the time I was full it looked as if we had both finished half of our food, and I could take the rest home.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Well, it was boring because we were working on the budget. It didn't take me long to set it up, but the board members dragged the meeting out."

Edward grinned at me, knowingly. "Was any of it interesting, like Alice said it would be?"

My shoulders shook as I tried to stifle my laughter. "Oh yes, one of the board members was trying to up the budget. It was quite interesting to see Alice and him going back and forth on whether we needed to increase how much we spend. The irony was perfect."

He laughed with me. "You do know that that won't change anything when it comes to Alice's personal shopping."

"I know," I sighed. "She'll get me to go shopping with her, sometime soon. I'm sure."

His phone went off then, and he glanced at the text message. He shook his head. "Alice says you and her will be shopping when we get back home."

"Of course we will." I grabbed my fork and stabbed a piece of my steak.

Edward boxed up the rest of our food once I was done, and paid the bill. "What do you think of Ithaca?" He asked as we pulled out of the restaurant's parking lot.

"It's nice. Why do you ask?"

He gently squeezed my hand that he was holding. "While Alice and you were in the meeting, Jasper and I did some scouting. We're always looking for new places for us to live."

I glanced out the window. I couldn't see anything, thanks to how fast he was driving. What I had seen earlier though was nice. "So will we move here after we leave Forks?"

"We're not sure."

I turned back to him, flashing a teasing smile. "Too many options to choose from?"

He grinned, shaking his head. "No it's not that, we're just not sure what to do after Forks." He continued before I could ask what he meant. "Rose and Emmett want to spend time with their nieces, they don't plan to go back to school until Cissy starts kindergarten."

"Oh," was the only thing I could think to say.

He nodded. "As of right now, it looks like we all want to take a break, from our normal routine."

"What would we do with all the free time?" I teased.

He turned to me, and I realized we were parked in the parking lot of the hotel we were staying in. His hand brushed my cheek. "The two of us will most likely be in Alaska, with the Denalis."

My confused stare seemed to surprise him. His hand cupped my cheek. "You'll be a newborn vampire by then Bella; the Alaskan wilderness would be the safest place for you until you can control the bloodlust."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. It wasn't just a soft little giggle, no this was a full on roar. Edward didn't know what to make of my sudden laughter, he was so confused.

Once I had calmed down, I leaned over to kiss him. "Silly, you won't need to worry about me. Transitionals aren't like normal newborn vampires, most have worked on control for years. I'll already have at least a decade's worth of control."

Edward's face went from shocked to excited. "Really?"

I grinned, and his face broke into a wide smile. "You're incredible Bella." And he leaned in to kiss me.

His phone went off before we could though.

The two of us sat back in our seats rolling our eyes.

"Who is it and what do they want?" It wasn't funny how many times we were interrupted, before we could kiss.

He checked the text message and sighed. "It's from Rose, Anna is getting impatient waiting for you to call. Apparently she has a lot to talk to you about."

I sighed and the two of us got out of the car.

As soon as I had gotten inside, I grabbed my normal phone from my suitcase and called Rose.

"Auntie Bella," Anna answered happily.

"Hi sweetie. How are you?" I grabbed my pajamas and headed into the bathroom to change, and get ready for bed.

"I'm okay, guess what I did today?"

I couldn't help smiling at the excitement I could hear in her voice. "What did you do?"

"Carlisle, and I did science all day long."

I forgot what I was planning to do. "Really, which experiments did you do?" I was glad that someone was doing the science experiments with her. She really did love science, and that was awesome for someone her age. I wanted to encourage her curiosity with science, but we hadn't had time yet to look through her little science book.

"We made a lava lamp, and a cloud in a jar, and a twister in a jar, and we made a rainbow inside the house. It was so pretty Auntie, but the best one was when we made a balloon into a rocket."

"Oh wow, it sounds like you had a wonderful time with Carlisle."

"I did Auntie, we had fun."

"Did you tell him that, and did you thank him for helping you?"

"I did Auntie Bella, I promise."

I laughed. "Okay Anna, I believe you. How is your sissy doing?"

Anna giggled, laughing loudly. "Um, Cissy is, well she's…" I didn't like where this was going.

"Anna is everything okay?"

"Yes, Cissy's just, well…"

"Bella there's nothing to worry about," Rose's voice came over the phone. She must have taken it from Anna so she could tell me what was wrong.

"What's going on with Cissy?"

"She's fine Bella, she's learning how to stand on her own. She likes to stand and hold onto the back of the couch. We bought her one of those baby walkers, but she can't be in it unless someone is there with her."

From the tone of her voice I knew that Rose was trying to get me to understand something that might have been obvious, but at the moment I couldn't think of what it could be. "Rose, it's late, would you just tell me what's wrong?"

"She's fast Bella, and sometimes she moves too fast and it causes the walker to tip over."

Understanding finally dawned on me and I groaned.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward called worriedly through the bathroom door.

No I was not alright. My baby cousin who could crawl away from me at a speed that I couldn't catch her, was now starting to show the first signs of starting to walk. I groaned again, which only caused Edward to worry more. I heard him call for Alice.

"Bella, don't worry about it. Everything is going to be fine." Rose kept her voice calm, I knew she was telling me the truth.

I took a deep breath but before I could answer, Alice knocked on the door. "Bella, can I come in. Edward said there was something wrong with you."

I covered the phone with my hand so I could answer Alice. "Yeah, I have an eight month old that is freaking me out."

I heard Alice's soft laughter and knew that I had taken care of that problem. I turned back to the phone. "Thanks Rose, I really needed to hear that."

"You're welcome Bella. Now I need to put the girls to bed, so I'll let you go. Here's Anna again."

"Bye Rose, see you tomorrow."

"I got to tell you bye bye Auntie Bella. Uncle Emmett is going to tell me a bed time story. Love you, sleep well. See you tomorrow."

"I love you too Anna. See you tomorrow." Once I had hung up I laughed. Anna, that sweet little girl could make me laugh, just by being her sweet self. She loved making people laugh, and I was so glad she was happy enough to laugh. Who would have thought that we could be this happy so soon after the loss we had had.

I quickly finished getting ready for bed, and went to see my worried mate.

Edward swept me into his arms as soon as I had exited the bathroom. "Bella, you worry, too much."

I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"Hey," he said sounding hurt. "I never said that I don't. I know that I worry too much as well."

That made both of us laugh. We laughed together for a while after climbing into bed. His arms wrapped around me, while I rested my head against his chest. Eventually we were able to calm down.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

"Get some sleep, we're going to have a long day tomorrow."

I nodded, letting my eyes close. What neither of us knew was just how long a day tomorrow would be.

 **Author's Note**

 **There was a bit of fluff, with a little bit of information added in. I hope you guys liked it.**

 **What do you guys think about Cissy and her latest development? How do you think they're going to handle her and her powers once she starts walking?**

 **Did you guys like how I threw in Ithaca?**

 **Until next time,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Alright everyone, this is the third chapter, the last chapter in the little teaser I like to give whenever I start a story. It's just something I do, I personally don't feel like one chapter is enough to tell whether or not you like the story. I feel like three chapters is a better amount to tell if you like it or not.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Chapter 3

"This is your captain speaking," Duke's voice said over the intercom. "We will be landing in a few minutes, so please fasten your seatbelts."

I was so glad the Duke wasn't the traitor. The very idea that Amanda's boyfriend could have betrayed her family was horrifying. Duke was one of my friends, I didn't know what I would do without him. Besides he was the best pilot I knew. Though According to Edward, he could fly a plane.

We buckled up and waited patiently for the plane to come to safe stop on the ground.

Duke successfully landed the plane, and once it was stopped, he exited the cockpit. "So, who are we expecting outside?"

I shook my head and laughed under my breath.

Alice checked the future. "Just the rest of our family, and before you ask, yes they are all who they say they are."

Sometimes Alice's power was just too awesome. Being able to see the interrogations we would have had to give the others, and how they would play out was useful. She knew that they were who they were supposed to be, so we didn't have to go through with the interrogating. It saved us time.

Duke opened the doors and the five of us got out.

Anna ran over to us the instance she saw us. She wrapped her arms around me, and I picked her up.

"I missed you Anna." I gave her a kiss on her cheek.

She giggled before giving me one. "I missed you too Auntie Bella."

Hugs swept through the group as we all quickly greeted each other. Once we had all gotten to say hello we headed for the car, Jasper, Duke, and Edward carried the luggage.

"Auntie did you bring me anything?" Anna asked as I buckled her into her seat.

I laughed and tapped her nose with my index finger. "You will have to wait until we get back home."

She grinned excitedly, but I was caught by the surprising glint in her eyes. Her smile widened and she knew that I knew that something was up.

I shut her door and glanced at the Cullens, the seven of them smiled at me and got into their cars.

Edward got behind the wheel of his Volvo, making a point of not meeting my gaze, even though it was just the two of us in the car.

"Edward, what's going on?"

He spared me glance to give me a smile, before turning back to the road. "It's a surprise Bella. I wouldn't even know about it if Alice hadn't have slipped when Anna asked if you had anything for her."

"Alice was the one to slip, you didn't get the surprise from Anna?" I would have thought he would have learned the surprise from Anna; I mean, it wasn't like I was protecting her thoughts from him.

Edward's face twisted in a grimace. "No, Rose has been teaching Anna how to block her thoughts from me."

I couldn't help laughing at that.

"You think that's funny?" He gave me an incredulous look, before his face turned mischievous and he started tickling me with his right hand.

I shrieked and tried to push myself up against the door, hoping he couldn't reach me. He simply laughed and stretched his arm towards me, leaning slightly in my direction so he could still tickle me.

The car didn't even swerve from the middle of the lane.

All of a sudden he straightened, placing his hands at ten and two on the steering wheel. I gave him a curious look and he smiled sheepishly.

"Anna was getting worried," was the only explanation he gave me.

I was surprised to find that we were heading to my house, instead of his. When we turned the corner to go down my street, I was even more surprised. Charlie's house, my house, was different. The house had gotten an upgrade. It was definitely larger than when I had left it.

"What happened to my house?!" I turned to Edward in shock.

He smiled widely.

"I doubt you'll be smiling when Charlie sees this." What was my dad going to say when he saw this?

Edward's grin widened. "Charlie already knows Bella. It was his idea actually."

Charlie walked out of the house then. He ran to my side of the car and pulled open the door. "Welcome home Bella." He helped me out of the car and pulled me into a hug.

"I can't wait for you to see your closet Bella." Alice appeared by my side, grinning mischievously.

I was now suddenly nervous. It was obvious that my room was going to be different.

Forget my room, the entire house was different. The living room was twice its original size. The only piece of furniture I recognized was Charlie's chair.

The kitchen had been upgraded, and the miss matched table and chairs were gone. In fact there wasn't a table in the kitchen any more, that was because it was now in the dining room, which was off the side of the kitchen.

I stared open mouth as my dad dragged me through the new house.

Just like the kitchen, the laundry room had been updated. The rest of the main floor was stuff that had never been there. There was a bathroom now on this level. And to my great surprise, there was a playroom for Anna and Cissy, which connected to a study for me, separated by a glass wall. I would be able to watch them play, and they wouldn't have to worry about playing too loud and interrupting me. Of course only Anna would really be using the room for now.

All of my stuff for work had already been set up. Not to mention that someone had made this room absolutely perfect for me to work in. It looked spectacular.

I quickly brushed at my eyes when I felt the tears making an appearance.

The upstairs was even better. The original rooms had been taken out and redone.

Charlie's room was now officially a master suite. He even had his own bathroom.

Alice grabbed hold of my arms and dragged me out of Charlie's room. "Come on Bella I want to show you your room."

She pushed open the door, to the right of the stairs and I was met with an alarming surprise. The room was huge. Despite that though, it was perfect. I had been fearing the worst. Esme must have been the one to design my room. She knew what I liked. But now that I think about it, Rose and Alice could get carried away, but they would have made my room the way I would want it.

Just like in my old room, the bed was pushed up against the wall, but that was the only thing that was the same. In one corner was a desk and the opposite corner was a sound system similar to the one in Edward's room. Bookshelves lined one wall, and all the books that used to be on the floor beside my bed where being displayed.

There were two doors in my room, and I knew opening either door would lead to some sort of problem. Esme couldn't real Alice in when it came to closet size, and Rose's bathroom was enormous. If Rose got a hold on the bathroom it would be grand.

Alice ran to one door, and I knew it had to be the closet. "Here it is Bella, you're knew closet." She threw open the doors and I found myself in another bedroom. At least it was the size of another bedroom. Surprisingly though, it was empty.

"Alice there's no clothes in here."

Emmett snorted somewhere behind me. "Now she's done it."

"Don't worry Bella, we're going shopping today and we'll fill this up." Alice closed the door and led me to the bathroom door.

Much like the closet the bathroom was large, unlike the closet, it was filled with its inventory. All my toiletries were put away, and in one of the cabinets were sets of towels.

The last room to see was Cissy and Anna's room. I knew that it was going to be an exact copy of their room at the Cullens' house; that was just the way Anna liked it. When we opened the door I saw what I had expected. It was a copy of the room in the Cullens' house, except this room had the original rocking chair in it. My rocking chair was sitting in the corner next to a bookshelf that was holding Anna's favorite books.

I crossed the room and checked out the girls' bathroom. Thankfully it was a normal size bathroom.

Alice rushed to my side. "Okay, you've seen the house, now let's go."

"Wait!" I didn't mean to yell, I just needed Alice to not drag me away before I could thank everyone.

I thanked everyone, giving each of them a hug.

"Alright, that closet won't fill itself up on its own." Alice impatiently tapped her foot. Her face though was patient. She knew that I wouldn't leave until I had thanked everyone.

Anna raced down the stairs ahead of everyone. "Come on come on come on," she hollered back towards us.

I hugged my dad once more and gave Edward a quick kiss before following the rest of the woman out of the house. Rose and Esme, were going to take Anna and Cissy shopping, while I was left alone with Alice.

"Alright Bella, first things first, there's a sale going on in Tacoma, but then we are heading straight to Seattle."

Before I could disagree, she stepped on the gas and we shot down the road. On days like this I couldn't tell who the scarier driver was, Edward or her.

We pulled into a parking spot outside the Tacoma mall. I had no idea if Esme and Rose were bringing the girls to this mall, but I doubted I was going to be seeing any of them again that night.

Alice led the way to the store having the sale and to my great surprise, and joy, she didn't have me try anything on. She grabbed what she wanted and headed to the cash register. "I thought you understood that it was important that we got to Seattle." She said as she led the way back to the car.

She put the bags in the trunk and sped towards the real shopping trip.

The stores in Seattle were crowded, since school was out for the summer. I should have realized that the stores would be crowded.

Alice dragged me from shop to shop. We'd go to the racks and she'd try to educate me on what was fashionable. After we had picked out the stuff we wanted to try on, we would go to the dressing rooms. The two of us would try something on then we'd show it to each other. Alice used trying on to test me on how well I paid attention. We'd keep this up until Alice got tired of my failed attempts and put the clothes with their acceptable pairing.

Shop after shop, hour after hour. My feet were killing me, and my stomach was starting to make that dying whale sound.

"Okay Bella, now that were out of that store let's get you some food." Alice carried most of the bags in her arms, but she still managed to grab a hold of my arm. "You really should have told me you were hungry before we went into the store."

I hadn't wanted to tell Alice I was hungry, because I had hoped to get the shopping over with. She of course had heard my stomach growl, while we were trying things on. She had promised after we had finished in the store that we would get food, so my hopes were dashed, and I would get food soon. I didn't see it as a problem.

"Bella, you're supposed to tell me these things, otherwise I'll just keep going." She nailed me with a strict glare. "This isn't good for your transition."

She had me there. "I'm sorry Alice."

Alice rolled her eyes and we continued to the food court.

She left me at a table with the bags and went to get me something to eat. She was back a few minutes later with a sandwich from Subway.

She sat down and closed her eyes, concentrating on something. She smiled and got up. "I'm going to take the bags to the car while you're eating. You'll be fine until I get back." With that, she took off, caring all the bags.

I ate my sandwich, keeping my head down just in case. I trusted Alice, but one decision could change the future. I didn't need it to change from what Alice saw until she was back. I couldn't risk anything happening while she was gone, so I ate silently and waited.

"I'm back," Alice said slipping into her seat. "So here's my plan. After you finish eating we have three more stores that we need to go to, but then we'll go to a book store. After that we'll meet up with Esme, Rose and the girls and get you guys dinner. Anna wants someplace that will have ice cream for dessert. Then we'll head home.

I grabbed my trash and got up. "Then let's get started Alice."

We headed to the first store but I refused to go inside.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Bella. It's not like I'm going to make you try on lingerie. You're getting a new wardrobe, so of course you need to get some new underwear."

When I still hadn't made a move to enter the store she grabbed hold of my wrist and preceded to pull me into the store.

Once in the store, I moved as quickly as I could to find some things that I liked. I really wanted to get out of the store. Most of the stuff there I would never wear, but of course this was Alice's doing.

I picked out just enough stuff, to appease Alice, and rushed as fast as I dared out of the store, while she paid for it.

Alice was shaking her head as she exited the store. "You're being ridiculous Bella, that wasn't so bad."

I didn't say anything, choosing to follow her in silence.

The second to last store was just like the other clothing stores we had been to. We went to the racks, and much to Alice's joy, I did a better job at picking out clothes. Seeing Alice's excitement made me smile. I couldn't help it, I was glad that I was making her happy. I always put other people's happiness before my own.

The last store was a dress shop. "Is there something that I'm missing?"

Alice laughed. "Having a few dresses in your closet is always a good idea."

I gave her a look of sheer disbelief. "Alice, you won't let me wear any of the dresses more than once right? And any event that would require a dress, you'd take me shopping for. So what is the point of buying dresses?"

Alice grinned, refusing to tell me. "Come on Bella."

By the time we were done dress shopping, I was hungry again. I told Alice to forget the book shopping and that we should just head to dinner. If I was hungry, then Anna would most likely be hungry.

We left the mall and met the others outside a Sizzlers. This restaurant was a place that the vampires in our group could surprisingly get away without eating anything, or pretending to.

The five of us got salad bars, and Alice orchestrated the perfect plan so that none of them had to waste any food. Esme stayed at the table with Cissy, and the four of went to get food. Anna and I made sure not to fill our plates, so that we could eat off of the others' plates.

While we ate, Alice eagerly told Rose about our shopping trip. Anna tried to tell me about hers. I had to remind her that she needed to eat her food. Thankfully all I had to do was tell her about the ice cream machine and she'd go back to eating.

Once she had finished her food she leapt out of her seat and was gone before we could call her back. Esme and I hurried after her, but Alice grabbed hold of the back of my jacket.

I turned to her but her worried eyes was scanning the future. "Let Esme bring her back. Don't leave my sight."

I nodded and sat back down.

Esme came back with Anna in her hands.

Anna was licking at her ice cream cone. "We can leave now, I made bad guys go away."

I shared a surprise look with Rose and Alice. Esme shrugged and passed Anna to me. She went and paid the check and we left.

Anna and Rose took the girls in one car and Esme and I took the other.

Esme waited until we were on the freeway before speaking. "Anna sensed that there were a few hunters in the restaurant. They knew Anna was with you so when they saw her they went after her, but when they saw me they left. Anna said they were young."

I ran my hands through my hair. That little girl was too much like her father. She knew what she was doing though.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Esme's face was worried and I could hear her voice waver.

I took my information box out of my purse, hoping the sight of it would relax her. "I'm just tired."

My energy levels were low, but not low enough that we had to worry about it. I'd get to bed soon enough. I checked my percentage and grimaced, something Esme didn't miss.

"What is it Bella?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing to worry about." I sighed. "I'm just at seventy percent."

Esme relaxed, giving me a sympathetic smile. She patted my knee. "Everything will work out Bella."

I nodded, and checked to see if there were any new developments in my transition. There wasn't, but that was going to change. I could feel it, and I knew it. The closer I got to the final ten percent the more changes that would occur; and I was only twenty percent away from ninety percent.

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep, but when I woke up I was in my new room, sleeping in my new bed, in the arms of my love. For the moment everything was perfect.

 **Author's Note**

 **Well that is it for my first three chapters of Transitionals: New Moon. I hope guys like this story as much as the first one. The next chapter will be ready sometime next week.**

 **Anna is a really good body guard for a three year old, but do you think she likes keeping her aunt safe? I have answered this question in Transitionals, but I'm curious to see if you guys think the answer is correct based on what is written.**

 **What did you guys think about the changes to Charlie's house?**

 **Any guesses about when the first major change in Bella will be? Or what that change will be?**

 **PS. If you guys find any mistakes in any of my stories, in any of the chapters, please let me know. I do try to find the mistakes, but it's harder for me to find grammar mistakes in my own work. Thanks for the help.**

 **Until next time, watch out for those pesky Hunters.**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **There have been some questions that have been asked, and I felt that this chapter would be a great place to answer them. We're going to get to also take a look at what happened during the time between the safe house incident and prom.**

 **I hope you guys like this.**

Chapter 4

"Hey Bells, something smells delicious." Charlie walked into our awesome new kitchen. I loved working in there now. I had so much more room to work and I didn't have to worry about tripping over the girls.

He glanced around curiously. "No Cullens today?"

I shook my head, stirring the bubbling spaghetti sauce on the stove. "Edward is hunting with Emmett, and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme are in Seattle, and Rose and Alice have gone shopping."

"Alice didn't make you go with them?" I knew my dad was teasing me.

I played along, sounding hurt. "For some reason she didn't want me to go."

Charlie chuckled before lifting Cissy out of her bouncy seat. The playfulness in his voice was gone. "I'm surprised, they left the three of you here by yourself."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to dinner. "Edward and his family understand that I'm safe as long as I'm on your property. I'm safe here at home."

I heard Charlie sigh. "How long before dinner's ready?" He asked, changing the subject.

"We're just waiting on the bread, so, about ten minutes."

"Well, Cissy and I are going to go watch the tv until dinner's ready. Do you want to come too Anna?"

I turned and watched as Anna eagerly cleaned up her stuff and ran out of the room with Uncle Charlie.

I closed my eyes, basking in the quiet. The day had been relatively calm. There had been an episode outside, when Anna had been stung by a bee. She had been running around, excitedly, and hadn't paid attention to her powers. They had been trying to warn her about a tree root.

Her little foot caught the root and she stumbled forward. Before she could catch herself she landed in a patch of wild flowers.

The bee that had been working there wasn't happy that she had squished its flowers and had stung her. She had cried for a while until I suggested that we go inside for a movie.

Anna had excitedly picked The Little Mermaid, and we sat down to watch.

After the movie I went and worked in my study, while Anna played in the play room. Cissy crawled around the play room, and thankfully she only moved as fast as a normal baby.

I had been able to get quite a bit of work done.

The kitchen timer went off and I pulled the French bread out of the oven.

Charlie, having heard the timer, brought the girls in and held them get washed up for dinner. As I set the table he put Cissy in her high chair, and helped Anna onto her seat.

I took my seat and started dishing out the food.

"Any news from La Push?" I took a bit of spaghetti and placed it on my bread, before taking a bite.

Charlie shook his head. He swallowed. "The wolf pack has been very careful. So far the Hunters don't realize what they are doing?"

"Are they using the sign we gave them to track the Hunters?"

He swallowed his food before answering. "Sam has been put in charge of the sign. I showed him how to use it. I reminded him to also not use it near any of the other people, just in case they are the transitional creature."

That was a good idea, they didn't need to accidentally give away the transitional creature, when they were trying to track the Hunters.

"I take it then, that they haven't found the person yet?"

He shook his head.

I nodded, and the table fell into our compatible silence.

Anna ate her spaghetti hungrily, and I ate a few bites, before giving Cissy a bite of her baby food. Esme had gone and found recipes for baby food. We all thought they smelt horrible, but Cissy absolutely loved her new food. She still drank her baby formula, especially at night, but she was starting to like her baby food more.

It had been made perfectly clear that Cissy's favorite was mashed vegetables. Tonight I was giving her peas and carrots and clearly I wasn't giving it to her fast enough.

I gave up trying to eat while I fed Cissy, and just let my food get cold. I could always warm it back up.

Charlie finished with his food and he graciously offered to clean up while I finished eating.

I put my plate in the microwave, leaning against the counter until my food had finished heating up. I didn't even go back to the table. Once my food was hot I hurriedly ate, so I could get the girls ready for bed, I was tired and both girls needed a bath. I was going to be exhausted by the time I got to bed.

Charlie took my plate and I rounded up the girls, heading for their bathroom.

Anna picked out her clothes while I started the bath water. When she joined me in the bathroom she pressed her cheek against mine, giving me some of her energy.

"Thanks Anna, I needed that."

"You're welcome." Anna laughed and went to get some energy from her sister.

With the two of them now giving off extra energy, we really didn't have to worry about my energy levels.

It was funny though seeing the two of them sharing their energy back and forth. Anna would always take some from Cissy, whenever her powers let her know that her sissy had too much. Cissy though since learning to crawl, would accidently pass off her energy whenever she touched someone. That was okay though, since Cissy's powers were so strong, she built up energy quickly; and her little body could only hold so much.

I helped Anna into the tub and she immediately set out to destroy all the bubbles. While she played, I decided to give Cissy her bath.

Cissy was going through the phase were she didn't like baths, and she didn't like wearing clothes. She'd prefer just to crawl around the house in her diaper.

She squirmed in my arms, her cries of annoyance didn't faze me. By the time I had her washed, and dried off, Anna had gotten rid of all the bubbles in her bath, and was ready for me to help her. I quickly got Cissy dressed for bed, and returned to the soaked bathroom.

Unlike Cissy, Anna loved bath time, she loved being clean. That doesn't deter her though from getting messy though. She knows if she gets dirty, then she gets to have a bath. Sometimes I think she purposely gets dirty just so she can have one.

After helping Anna with her bath she changed into her pajamas and I cleaned up the bathroom.

Anna was curled up in her bed when I exited the bathroom, waiting for me to sing her to sleep. Luckily, for me, it only took one song to get both girls to fall asleep.

I walked to my room, dreading the fact I still need a shower. I felt sticky, and my clothes were soaked from cleaning up the girls' bathroom.

I opened the door and stepped into my room. My eyes landed on my bed, Edward smiled up at me. His eyes roamed over my body, taking in the soaked clothes. My face reddened and I hurriedly grabbed my pajamas and rushed into my bathroom.

The shower I had been dreading was now a much needed shower. I let the warm water run down my back, unknotting it.

I got out and hurriedly dried off and changed.

Edward hadn't moved from his spot on my bed. I climbed into bed and he wrapped his arms around me.

"How was hunting?" I asked after a quick kiss.

He shrugged. "It was alright, I missed you though."

"Eventually you won't have to leave me behind." I glanced up to gage his reaction.

He smiled. "I'll count the hours."

I smiled back at him, but something must have been off in the expression.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward gently rubbed my back, trying to get me to relax.

I turned, so my cheek was against his chest. "I was just thinking about transitional creatures."

"Any specific one?"

I chuckled softly. "I was curious about the one down in La Push."

This got his attention. "We haven't heard anything from the wolves, or the tribal elders. So they haven't need our help. Has Charlie heard anything?"

"According to Charlie, the Hunters don't want the get too close to the wolves, and they don't realize yet that the wolves are trying to keep them away from the transitional creature," I explained.

He started absentmindedly playing with my hair while he thought. "The idea of transitional creatures, is interesting. Humans turning into mythical creatures on their own."

I smiled at his attempt to change the conversation away from La Push. "It is rather interesting. Transitional creatures build up control while they are still part human, which makes them stronger than normal mythical beings are during their first few years."

"You know, Alice has been looking into her past, now that she knows a bit about it. It was sure a shock finding out she was a transitional. When we were waiting behind the hidden doors to Toby's study, I half expected Alice to break through the floor when she heard she was a transitional."

I couldn't help laughing at the image he had put in my head. "Speaking of what was heard that night, I was surprised that Jasper stayed put, even after hearing James had hunted Alice while she was human."

Edward laughed. "Trust me, it was a struggle for him. He managed to stay put. I had a much harder time."

Remembering what could have upset him that night was easy. thinking about it, I was surprised he had stayed put so long. "It's in the past, and I'm fine."

He nodded. His hands rubbed soothing circles against my back, but I knew he was using the touch to calm himself rather than me. "Did you ever get a chance to talk with Alice about being a transitional?" He changed the subject.

It was getting harder to keep my eyes open. "Yeah, we're both excited that we share something in common. Except hopefully I'll get to finish the transition."

Edward pressed his lips to the top of my head. "I'll do everything I can to make sure of it."

"Thanks," I whispered. I bit my lower lip nervously, he saw this and gently pulled my lip out from between my teeth.

"What's wrong Bella?"

I sighed, and moved slightly so I could look into his eyes. "I've been thinking, what with the end of the transition coming closer." I paused, unsure of how he'd take my idea.

Before I could continue, he spoke. "Bella my family and your family for that matter needs you. Anna and Cissy can't lose you." It was his turn to pause, but I couldn't interrupt his thought, I was lost in the intensity of his eyes.

"Bella," he continued, "I can't live without you. I can't live in a world where you don't exist."

I had to be sure, I needed him to clarify. "So, if something were to happen, you'd change me."

His eyes tightened. He trailed his knuckles against my cheek. "Is that what you want?"

It was exactly what I wanted. "One lifetime is not enough time. The transition will give me forever with you, that's all I want. I just want to be sure if something happens that I'll still get forever with you."

His face turned thoughtful. "So, if need be Carlisle could change you?"

I reached up and ran my hand through his hair. "I'd prefer it if you were the one to change me."

"I don't know if I can Bella, your blood, it calls to me, I could kill you if I couldn't stop." His face tightened in pain. I could see it in his eyes, he feared killing me. He didn't trust himself.

I shifted, so I could reach his lips. "I trust you," I told him just before I kissed him.

His face lit up and he smiled. "Thank you, but how about I just keep you out of trouble, and we'll let the transition take care of your immortality."

I laughed, nodding my head in agreement.

"I do have one question though." He continued after seeing my curious look. "If you were to be changed before the transition was complete, would there be any negative repercussions?"

I sighed. My poor mate worried too much. We were a perfect match when it comes to that. We can't help it though, it's just who we are. As my cousin would say we're worry warts. "No, everything would be fine."

Satisfied with my answer he started humming my lullaby, the one he had written for me.

My eyes drifted shut and I felt myself being pulled into the world of dreams and memories.

 _"Come on Bella," Alice dragged me towards the stairs. Unhappy with my speed, she lifted me into her arms and raced up the stairs and into her room. I was dropped on top of hers and Jasper's bed._

 _"Bella, I really want to talk to you. I want to know what it's like to be a transitional." Alice bounced on the bed, making it shake. "I still can't believe I was a transitional."_

 _Her excitement was catchy._

 _"Alright Alice, just calm down, and we'll talk."_

 _Alice stilled immediately._

 _"Alright, what do you want to know?"_

 _Alice sat for a minute thinking it over. "Well, I was wondering, could the transition make me forget my past?"_

 _I shook my head. "Sorry Alice, I don't know why you can't remember, but I know the transition didn't take your memories."_

 _Alice's face fell slightly, before she masked her emotions. "What's it like to be a transitional?"_

 _I laughed at the overwhelming question. "Well it can be hard to be normal. Especially for transitionals like me who have powers. Sometimes our powers just have to be in use."_

 _"I guess that explains why I was sent to an asylum." Alice laughed sharply, no real feeling in the gesture._

 _I wrapped my arms around her. "All the enhances to our abilities are fun. Sometimes they can be a problem but not all the time. There are a couple of "growing pains" that are uncomfortable. The changes in our senses can give a person a headache. When our bones and skin strengthen it can make you a little tender. Most of the time though, being a transitional is cool."_

 _Alice laughed. "Besides the fact that less than ten percent survive the transition."_

 _We laughed together. Yeah, being a transitional was dangerous, but it was also fun._

 _"Getting turned early didn't do me any harm did it?" Alice asked suddenly._

 _I shook my head. "No, it just meant that you became a vampire sooner."_

 _"So you'd be fine if you were turned early?"_

 _I raised an eyebrow at Alice. "Do you know something that I don't know?"_

 _It was her turn to shake her head. "I was just checking, just in case. None of us want to lose you Bella. What would we do without you?"_

 _"Whatever you all were doing before I came and complicated your life?"_

 _She rolled her eyes at me. "You make it sound like that would be easy to do."_

 _I shrugged and let myself fall backwards on the bed. "Your lives would be so much safer without me."_

 _Alice laid back beside me. "Bella, we all love you, we don't want to be away from you."_

 _I turned on my side so I was facing Alice. "I attract trouble Alice, I'm dangerous."_

 _"And we're bloodsucking monsters," Alice countered, and laughed. "Boy, you and Edward really need to get over the self-loathing."_

 _I glanced up at the ceiling. "He has no reason to loath himself. The people he killed were murderers, he saved more lives than what he took. I on the other hand killed my family."_

 _Alice forced my head to turn so I was looking at her. "Bella, you are my best friend, and I'm going to get this through your head even if I have to beat it in there. Did you kill your family, where you the one who delivered the attack that killed them?" She shook my head for me._

 _"I was the reason though, if it weren't for me than they wouldn't have died?"_

 _"You're family had a target on their back before you came along," Alice yelled, shaking me gently._

 _I grabbed hold of her arms, not that that did anything. "Alice, my powers could have saved them."_

 _"And Anna's powers could have alerted your family in time if she had been paying attention. She had been having too much fun to pay attention to her powers."_

 _My eyes narrowed and I glared at Alice. "Let's get one thing straight. That night wasn't Anna's fault. She couldn't have done anything about it."_

 _Alice gave me a soft smile. "And neither could you."_

 _I opened my mouth to object but Alice clamped her hand over my mouth._

 _"Bella, as you know, Jasper has been working with Anna and her powers." When I nodded she continued. "Anna told him that she felt that everything was her fault. She told him that she had felt something weird but instead of telling her dad she ignored it and continued playing. She blames herself just like you blame yourself._

 _Bella, you unintentionally taught Anna how to blame herself. Your main reason for believing that night was your fault, is the same as hers. You both believe that you could have done something to stop it."_

 _I pushed her hands away, thankful that she let me. I was stunned, the very idea that Anna could have stopped that night was impossible. There was nothing she could have done._

 _"Bella, Jasper was able to convince her that it wasn't her fault. So answer me this, if Anna couldn't have done anything, and it wasn't her fault, why is it your fault even though you couldn't have done anything?"_

 _"If I could have used my powers…"_

 _"Bella, just stop." Alice glared at me until I fell silent. "You couldn't use your powers, it's a fact of life, so you couldn't have helped. Your powers weren't strong enough to help. You can't blame yourself for something you couldn't change. Understand?"_

 _Alice's words hit me like a ton of bricks and I nodded. A giant weight was lifted off my chest and it felt like a could breath for the first time in years. Something about hearing how Anna blamed herself had made it click, and I knew I was wrong. I needed to stop blaming myself. "Thanks Alice."_

I woke the next morning, unable to remember what I had dreamed. I knew though that it had been some sort of memory. I smiled and got ready for the day.

 **Author's Note**

 **So hopefully some of your questions were answered.**

 **As for my questions, how many of you guessed that Alice would be the one to convince Bella that she should stop blaming herself for her family's deaths?**

 **Any guesses about the transitional creature down in La Push? Who it is? What they're going to turn into? (Note there is only one transitional creature in La Push)**

 **How many of you think Bella's going to complete the transition?**

 **How many of you think Bella's going to have to be turned early?**

 **Look out for those annoying Hunters,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **I am so excited to finally get this chapter to all of you. I've been waiting for this chapter since before I put Transitionals online.**

 **This chapter is going to be a major step in Bella's transition, and boy is it going to cause problems, but it is going to be fun.**

 **To make it this even better, I'm so excited and happy to say that I have more than 200 reviews. So I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of you who have reviewed. Thank you so much, seeing your reviews really makes my day. Every time I read a review no matter how long it is, it makes me want to write more.**

 **So without further ado,**

Chapter 5

When I came down to make breakfast for the girls, I found that Charlie had already left for work.

I turned to the fridge, but a white hand pressed against the door keeping me from opening it. I glanced up and found myself staring into my love's eyes.

Edward leaned down and gave me a quick kiss, making Anna giggle. Cissy, hearing her sister giggle started laughing too.

Edward grinned but politely ignored them. "Esme is making breakfast for the three of you."

"Sounds good to me." And before I knew it, Edward had the girls in their car seats and me in the passenger seat of my car. I couldn't help laughing, Edward and his siblings loved driving my car. Edward of course though liked being behind the wheel. That was something we both shared.

"So what are the plans for today?"

"Outside!" Anna yelled.

Anna's yell startled Cissy and she started crying.

"Anna." I turned in my seat so I could try to comfort Cissy. She was behind my seat though so it was difficult. I reached to unbuckle my seatbelt only to find Edward's hand blocking me. I rolled my eyes.

"Please," I sighed obnoxiously, "it's not like I'm going to get hurt. You're the one driving the car, and you won't get into an accident. Besides my shield will protected me should something happen."

He didn't want to give in. "Anna can calm her down."

"I'll do it," Anna announced then.

I sighed and faced forward in my seat, while Anna took care of her sister.

"You're okay sissy," she said, letting Cissy take her hand.

We pulled into the Cullens' garage then and my door was opened for me. I smiled at Emmett who offered his hand. He grinned mischievously over at Edward who had just gotten out of the car.

Edward growled, and Emmett laughed as he swept me into his arms and took off running, with an angry Edward behind us.

I laughed and let my physical shield wrap around Emmett and myself. I mounted the shield to the ground and we were forced to a stop.

"What in the…" Emmett yelled. He pushed with all his might against my shield but it wouldn't be moved. For the fun of it I wrapped the shield tightly around us, so he couldn't move a muscle.

Edward stopped beside us, the shock was written clearly on his face. "Bella?"

His uncertainty in his voice was hilarious. I started laughing, losing control on my shield.

Emmett didn't realize he could move until Edward had taken me from his arms. I was too busy laughing.

Edward set me down beside the river behind their house, and Alice and Rose appeared beside us, with the little girls. The four of them had swimming suits on. Alice and Rose were wear bikinis, and thankfully the girls had on one piece suits. Anna knew that her mommy would never let her wear anything besides a one piece swimming suit.

"We're going to play in the water Auntie Bella." Anna grabbed my hand and tried to pull me into the river.

I shook my head. "I'll soak my feet, but I'm not going in, I didn't bring my swimsuit."

Alice piped up quickly. "There's a swimming suit in your clothes that I put in Edward's closet."

Just the idea of having clothes in Edward's closet made me blush, but the idea of what Alice called a swimming suit was beyond embarrassing. There was no way that she had gotten me a swimsuit that I would normally wear. In fact if I knew Alice, it would be a bikini, and I wasn't comfortable wearing that in front of Edward or his family.

Alice sighed in annoyance. "Come on Bella, you'll look fine."

"Not happening Alice," I growled.

"Alice leave Bella alone," Esme said as she handed me a plate and a glass.

There were two pieces of toast, scrambled eggs, and two pieces of bacon. My glass was filled with orange juice.

Alice rolled her eyes before taking Anna's hand.

"Anna needs to eat." Esme gave Alice a gentle but stern look.

Anna hurriedly ate her breakfast, wanting to play in the water.

We all laughed at her.

Esme handed a spoon and a bowl to Rose, I could tell what it was but Cissy sure got excited. She ate her food eagerly too.

I savored my food, and boy was it good. For someone who didn't need to eat, Esme was a fabulous cook.

Once Anna had finished her food she set her plate beside me and turned to Alice.

Alice reached her hand out towards Anna. "Take my hand Anna, it's kind of slippery."

Anna shook her head hurriedly, surprising Alice. I of course knew what she was going to say before she said it. "You need to take my hand Alice."

Alice glanced at me, then Edward, then Rose, before turning back to Anna. "Isn't that the same thing?"

Anna shook her head again, her curls shaking wildly. "No it's not. If I take your hand I might accidently let go. But if you take my hand I know you won't let go."

I glanced around, curious to see what everyone thought of Anna's words. Alice and Rose were surprised. Jasper and Emmett were shocked. Edward grinned proudly at Anna, he had already heard her words in her head.

Alice took hold of Anna's hand while Anna grinned up at her, and the two of them found a shallow part of the river to splash around in.

"Who taught Anna that?" Rose asked. She was holding Cissy up so she could kick her feet in the water.

Cissy squealed excitedly, kicking her legs faster, splashing Rose and me. We laughed at her excitement.

"Tessa's mom did. She taught her a lot of little lessons like that."

Rose smiled and went back to playing with her niece.

It was fun watching the two little girls play in the river.

I took their dishes once I had finished eating, and Edward and I took them in. When we walked back outside, Edward's skin shined like a diamond, sending little rainbows everywhere. His beauty doubled if not tripled in the sunlight. He always laughed when I would mention how I couldn't wait to sparkle too.

We joined Rose back at the river bank and watched the girls play.

It was nice to sit and just enjoy the day. It was a relatively warm day, and the sun kept ducking behind the clouds for a few minutes. Though it always came back for twice the amount of time it was gone. Alice had warned Carlisle that he wouldn't be able to hide from the sun so he wasn't able to go to the hospital.

So everyone was home and we were all outside. Esme was working in her garden with Carlisle. Jasper and Emmett were wrestling, and the rest of us were either in the river or beside it.

Eventually Emmett and Jasper were able to get Edward to join their wrestling match.

I moved closer to Rose. Taking my shoes off I soaked my feet like I told Anna I would. The water felt nice; I was relaxed quickly.

The day went by slowly, something we all enjoyed.

Esme made sandwiches for Anna and me, and after lunch Anna kicked a soccer ball around with Rose. Alice and I played with Cissy. Well actually we made sure she didn't crawl into the river. She clearly thought we were playing a game though, because every time we picked her up and moved her away from the water she'd crawl back towards it.

"Anna, sweetie, are you okay?"

The concern in Rose's voice made me turn to Anna.

Anna was rubbing her chest, and her face was a mixture of concentration and pain. "I feel weird."

I got up to go to Anna. "What does it feel like Anna?"

She shook her head her face twisting, leaning more towards pain now. "Don't know, but there's disaster," her little voice shook.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme and Carlisle walk out from the garden. They had obviously heard Anna, since Carlisle had his doctor bag.

Jasper had also heard Anna that or he felt her distress. He paused, no doubt to see what she was feeling.

Emmett charged towards Jasper, he hadn't realized that Jasper's attention had shifted from the fight. Emmett slammed into Jasper, catching him off guard and he crashed into the trees behind him.

Poor Jasper went through the first tree, while the second tree stopped him.

We all watched the first tree fall, and the blood in my veins turned to ice.

Anna was right in the path of the tree, and I knew from Anna's face that she couldn't move.

I panicked, my only thought was I couldn't let her get hurt. My feet moved before I could push out my shield.

My world blurred and I could feel the rush of the wind pulling at my hair, and whistling in my ear. I couldn't see and I couldn't hear.

Arms wrapped around me and a split second later Anna was in my arms. My ears picked up the unmistakable sound of the tree landing behind us.

I was able to tell from his smell that Anna and I were up in Edward's arms. I buried my nose against his chest, trying to use his scent to calm me, even as Anna clung to me, crying.

My eyes needed time to adjust back to normal, all I could see at the moment was a blur of color. The adrenaline rush had me breathing heavily, and my gasping made it hard to hear.

I could hear Edward speaking but I wasn't able to understand the words. He tried to set me down on what I could only assume was the white couch, but I tightened my grip. I couldn't see, and until I could I wasn't going to let go of him. He was my life line.

He realized that I wasn't going to let go so he sat down, letting me sit on his lap. He rubbed my back comfortingly.

Calm filled me, and I silently thanked Jasper.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I heard Carlisle's voice, but it sounded far away.

The only thing I could really hear, was my uneven breath and Anna's crying.

I managed to nod my head.

The calming effects of Jasper's powers intensified. Slowly my heart beat returned to a steady pace. I felt Anna climb of my lap but I still couldn't see anything.

I rested my head against Edward's shoulder. He brushed his hand through my hair rhythmically, further calming me.

"What does the information box say?" Esme's voice filtered through my limited hearing.

Carlisle answer was a little bit louder, a sign that my hearing was slowly returning to normal. "Bella's instincts have increased, I'm assuming that's why she ran instead of trying to force her shield out towards Anna. Her vampire side has taken control of mobility."

"Now she's vampire fast," Emmett interrupted.

"No, she won't have her full speed until after the transition is complete." Again Carlisle's voice was louder. It was almost normal. "Her speed affects her sight and hearing. Her hearing seems to adjust easier than her sight though."

"What do you see Auntie Bella?"

I opened my eyes and blinked, trying to clear my vision. It didn't work. "Colors."

I felt Edward kiss the top of my head. "How long before Bella's eyes return to normal?"

"I don't know, there isn't a set amount of time, Edward. We'll just have to wait, and let her eyes adjust." Carlisle's voice turned thoughtful. "It's rather interesting, once your sight and hearing became unusable, your sense of touch and smell increased. Your senses were compensating for the loss."

"Someone should call my dad," I sighed, closing my eyes again.

My hearing finally returned to normal and I was able to hear Carlisle's side of the conversation.

"Afternoon Charlie. Nothing to be too alarmed by. Bella's gotten faster."

I almost laughed at Carlisle's attempt to keep the conversation sounding normal to whoever might over hear Charlie.

"She's alright, there's the issue with her eyes, but she's handling it pretty well. Is that really a good idea? Alright. That won't be a problem. We'll take care of her Charlie, see you tomorrow evening."

"What's up?" I was already dreading what my dad had said.

Carlisle's reply was sympathetic. "Your father says that you need to go for a run tonight; and since you need to run, it would be better to go before your eyes have already adjusted. He says it will be easier for you to learn how to slow down when you don't have very much energy. So run until you're tired but not so tired that you'll fall asleep before you get home."

I smiled at his use of home. I was glad to call their home my home, and that they felt the same way.

Edward stood and set me on my feet. "Let's go running."

I grimaced at the thought. Running was the number one cause of accidental death caused by the transition.

"What's are thinking about Bella?"

I would have laughed if I had any humor left when he pressed a penny into my hand. I heard Emmett's boom of a laugh, and Alice's bell like laughter.

I decided to be honest. "Well, um, trees, motion sickness, dying."

"Would I let a tree hurt you?" Edward laughed at the very idea.

"As for the motion sickness, you'll want to close your eyes," Carlisle reminded me.

I nodded, and tightened my grip around Edward's hand. I at one point would have had to trust Grandpa Ray, or a few of his vampire friends to be my eyes. Edward now was going to be my eyes. He and his family were going to have to help me until I could learn to control my speed.

Edward gently led me out of the house, and across the yard.

"Alright Bella," he carefully swung me up into his arms. "I'm going to jump over the river, then we'll have a straight path to run."

I nodded, glad that I was in his arms rather than on his back. While I liked riding on his back, I felt safer in his arms, and at the moment I needed to feel safe.

I felt him jump, and in the same second I felt us land.

Edward carefully set me down, and waited until I was steady. "Are you ready?"

I grimaced.

He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I won't let you run into anything."

I grimaced. "Let me have your hand."

He chuckled lightly, surprising me. "No Bella, let me have your hand. I learned a very important lesson today and I'm not going to forget it."

Now I understood why he had laughed, and I laughed too.

He took my hand in his. "Don't forget to close your eyes," he reminded me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

We started off slowly and gently increased our speed until I found a comfortable pace that wouldn't wear me out so fast.

The wind caused by our speed roared in my ears, being the only sound I could hear. Remembering what Carlisle had said, I tested out my sense of smell. I could smell the dirt, and the trees, and even the moss on the trees.

Edward carefully led us through the forest, and I found myself wishing that I could see it. I opened my eyes, but all I could see was a greenish blackish blur. It gave me a headache almost instantly.

I didn't know how long we had been running, but I could feel myself tiring. I knew that my energy from the other world had been used up, and now I only had the normal energy of a human. It wouldn't take long for that energy to dwindle down; and I could feel the drain.

Edward must have known that I was tiring because I could feel us slowing down. Running turned to jogging and jogging turned into a brisk walking, which slowly turned to walking normally. As we slowed down, and the roar in my ears diminished, my hearing started returning to normal. By the time we were walking at a human pace, I could normally again.

I could sense that it was time to stop. If we went any farther I'd be too tired to work on my control, and I needed to be able to control my speed. I couldn't go out into the human world until I slowed down.

"Are you ready to head back?"

I nodded and opened my eyes. I still couldn't see anything but colors, but during the time we had gradually decreased our speed my eyes had been adjusting. The colors were sharper now, less of a giant blob.

Edward scooped me up in his arms and I closed my eyes again. I didn't want to chance my eyes getting worse rather than better.

"Whatever you do, don't fall asleep." Edward reminded me, pretending to sound stern, even though I could hear the smile in his voice.

I couldn't explain why, but for some reason the roar of the wind didn't affect me, like it did when I was running. I was still able to hear.

Edward came to a stop, and I heard him open a door, my guess being the front door.

"How did it go?" I heard Carlisle ask.

Edward and I walked in the direction of the living room. "It went well," he told Carlisle as we sat down.

Using my heightened sense of touch I realized we were sitting on the love seat.

"How do you think it went Bella?" Esme question came from my left.

I turned to the left and opened my eyes for the first time in the house since getting back. My sight was extremely fuzzy. I could make out a very fine outline of shapes, but all the colors still tried to blend together. I had to admit that what I was seeing was giving me more of a headache than just the colors.

"It was fine. It's a little frightening though, to be without my sense of sight and hearing."

"That's understandable," Carlisle replied. "We need to start working on your control, Bella."

I groaned but nodded in agreement, before getting up. "So, what's the plan?"

"Your father suggested that for tonight we could either stand in a circle or we can use points. I think it would be easier, at least for tonight, for us to stand in a circle. I can run around the inside of the circle and try to slow down. Or if you want you can run back and forth between point A and point B."

I couldn't help agreeing with Carlisle. The circle sounded easier to deal with, the only problem I could see was that I'd feel like a horse in a corral. I was too tired to care though. "Let's go with the circle."

I was led outside, where there was space for the seven of them to spread out. I ran around the circle, trying to force myself to slow down. It didn't take me long, but I had a feeling that was just because I was tired.

As my energy dropped, so did my speed, until I couldn't go any farther. Exhaustion finally caught up to me and my right foot tripped over my left.

Arms that could only belong to Alice, wrapped around me. She laughed gently. "Come on Bella, let's get you to bed."

The two of us walked back to the house, up the stairs all the way to Edward's room. I leaned heavily on Alice, but of course she didn't even notice it. I'm sure if I hadn't needed to work on my control, she would have just picked me up and carry me to the room.

Once in Edward's room, she helped me over to the bed and I sat down. A second later silk pajamas were tossed at me.

"There you go Bella. Good night."

"Night," I whispered back. I changed quickly and crawled under the covers. My head hit the pillows, and the last thing I heard was Edward's door opening.

 **Author's Note**

 **So, what did you think about Bella's vampire speed taking over? How long do you think it's going to take before she can go out in public? Will she have enough control to go school when it starts back up? How many of you guessed that she'd get her speed before her strength? Any idea's when she'll get her strength?**

 **kgarrison3, to answer your question, Charlie does help with the girls, but personally for me, I don't see him comfortable with helping during bath time. I hope that answers your question.**

 **Look out for the Undermining.**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own New Moon or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Speed, the number one cause of accidental deaths with Transitionals. This should be fun.**

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to the reviewers that with their words have encouraged me to continue writing. The people who have pointed out that there are some mistakes in my work, and that my work is nowhere near perfection. For the people who have encouraged me so that I can improve my writing, thank you. Your kind words mean more to me than I can say in this author's note. Thank you.**

Chapter 6

I could feel the sunshine on my face, but I wasn't ready to wake up yet.

"I know you're awake Bella." Edward's lips brushed against my ear, tickling me.

I opened my eyes and found his face over mine, his golden eyes focused solely on mine.

"Good morning." He kissed me quickly before I could complain about my morning breath.

He finally gave me enough space so I could sit up, and my world blurred.

"Whoa," I groaned.

Edward gently rested one hand on my shoulder to steady me, while his other hand cupped my cheek comfortingly. We sat like that for an unmeasurable moment while I tried to shake off the shock of moving quickly. My life got a lot harder. I needed to learn some control, soon.

"No better time like the present, to try working on slowing down," Edward encouraged. He kissed the top of my head. "Try focusing your energy on moving slowly."

I laughed, though it sounded more like a sigh. I focused, thinking about moving slowly as I got up, off of the bed.

My feet touched the floor before I could even register the speed. I instinctively threw my arms in front of me as I fell. I waited to hit the floor, even though I knew it wouldn't happen.

Edward's arms wrapped around me, catching me before I could hurt myself.

There was soft ringing in my ears, and I was hyperaware of what I assumed was Edward's breath, which washed over my face. The long expel of air made me think he had sighed.

I didn't get a chance to think about that though because another set of hands gently pulled me away from him. It didn't take long for me to figure out it was Alice.

She led me away. We stopped for a split second before moving in the opposite direction. I realized immediately when we entered the bathroom. I could smell all the different soaps.

Alice helped me with my morning routine. Mostly she kept me from killing myself.

I had to say, I really didn't like losing my sight, but I couldn't stand not being able to hear. If I could hear, I could hold a conversation with everyone. We could discuss what needed to be done. What course of action we needed to take. As of right now, I didn't know how to do that, or how to go about setting up a means of communication.

Alice led me out of the bathroom and back into Edward's arms. I leaned my head against his chest, letting his scent calm me. I knew what was coming next, and I hoped the others were smart enough not to let me take the stairs. Sure eventually I needed to try the stairs but not this soon. I should wait until I had more control.

Edward's grip tightened on me and we sped out of his room, and through the hall. It was too quick. I knew we had to be stopped at the top of the stairs. I shook my head, hoping that Edward would just carry me down the stairs. Surely he wouldn't risk my safety.

I didn't know how long we stood at the top of the stairs, when I was lifted off the ground. My breathing stopped, only to start up again once my feet were safely on the ground. We were seated on the couch a second later.

While I waited for my hearing to return to normal, I rested my head on Edward's shoulder. I could already sense that today was going to be a long day.

"She should be able to hear us now." Alice's voice was hardly audible to my ears.

"Yep, she can hear us," Emmett laughed.

I blushed deeply. Of course the small movements I had made when I had heard Alice's voice, hadn't gone unnoticed.

Emmett's laugh got louder.

The noise was cut of suddenly though, and his voice turned nervous. "Uh, Bella, I uh, I'm sorry."

His apology surprised me, and I whipped my head in his direction. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Your speed, it showed up so you could protect Anna. If I had been paying attention I wouldn't have knocked Jasper into the tree, and you wouldn't have had to save Anna."

"That's not true," Anna spoke up.

"What do you mean Anna?" I could imagine Rose picking Anna up as she asked her question. That was if Anna wasn't already in her arms.

I sighed; wishing I could see.

"Auntie Bella's speed was already there before the tree fell. It's what I felt. See?"

I didn't know who she was showing, but whoever it was made a small noise of understanding.

"That's what she was feeling when she looked like she was in pain," Jasper said.

"Your poor little heart was racing," Rose's voice was clear, the first one that sounded normal.

I sighed and relaxed slightly, now that I could hear normally.

"Well," Emmett paused, "I'm still sorry everyone. I apologize, especially to Anna and Jasper."

"We forgive you Uncle Emmett." I smiled when I heard Anna give him a kiss. She loved her Uncle Emmett.

"Bella?"

I turned my head in the direction of Carlisle's voice. "Yes."

"Your energy level is going to make it harder for you to control your speed. You should go on a run now, and use up some energy."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." I didn't doubt the fact that they could hear my lack of enthusiasm.

A hand that I assumed belonged to Carlisle patted my knee. "I'm going to head to work, if you should need me, don't hesitate to call," he said.

There was a possible chance that I would need him. I could quite easily hurt myself because I couldn't control my speed.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen." Edward's promise was sincere, but I knew how quickly something unexpected could happen. I had always been a danger magnet, thanks to my transition; but right now, the danger was me. It was far too easy for me to do myself in at that moment.

During our run, I focused on my sense of smell, while Edward led us through the trees. The forest seemed strange thanks to the different sense. The different scents, gave a new view on the woods; it was a new world. There was scent for everything. The different plants and animals had their own unique smells. I tried to focus on the scents, rather than the lack of my other two senses.

I was startled when we made a sharp U-turn. I wanted to know the reason why, but even though I could ask, I wouldn't be able to hear Edward's answer.

Eventually my other world energy was used up, and I was forced to slow down.

My hearing slowly returned. By the time Edward lifted my into his arms so he could jump over the river, my hearing had gone back to normal. My energy level forced my speed to a human rate by the time we walked through the front door. I still couldn't see anything though.

"Esme has food for you in the kitchen, Bella." Alice's voice came from my right side suddenly.

"Alice," Edward hissed, when I jumped.

"Sorry Bella," Alice's apology had a hint of worry in it.

I smiled, trying to show her that I was fine. "It's alright, Alice."

"Come on; you've got to be hungry." Edward led us into the kitchen.

My nose was assaulted by the delicious smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

Edward helped me onto a stool at the counter, and I heard a plate being set down in front of me.

Finally, something I could do without needing my eyes. I could eat with my eyes closed when I was half asleep; something that was proved after I had started taking care of Anna and Cissy.

I ate my breakfast, listening to the sounds of the house. I could hear Edward breathing to the left of me. Someone was moving around the kitchen; I assumed it was Esme. I was able to hear the tv in the living room, and from the little children singing I knew Anna was the one watching. That would mean that Rose was probably watching with her.

"Look out!" Emmett's warning came a second before a crash and then crying.

Edward's strong arms kept me in my seat. "Cissy is fine, Rose is taking care of her."

"What happened?" I had to know.

He sighed. "She moved too quickly in her walker again."

I groaned. "Two people dealing with super speed."

That only made him laugh. "Cissy's a bit faster than you. She's actually using vampire speed."

Shaking my head in exasperation, I finished eating.

"Here, I'll take that Bella." Esme's gentle voice was calm and relaxing. "I'll meet you both in the living room and we can discuss what to do."

I yawned, cutting off my verbal agreement, so I nodded instead.

"Auntie Bella, are you okay?" Anna asked as we walked into the room. She climbed onto my lap once I had sat down.

I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, but I could make out everyone's shape. It wouldn't take long before I could make out their faces.

I ruffled Anna's curls. "I'm fine, just tired."

Before anyone could stop her, Anna gave me some of her energy. Shockingly the boost in energy helped my eyes adjust more. I could see everyone's faces, it was still kind of blurry but much better than before.

Anna smiled sweetly at me. "Did that help Auntie?"

"Yeah, actually it did. I can see."

Anna grinned brightly.

"Your sights not back to normal but enough for you to see."

I turned and found Jasper looking at an information box.

Esme joined us in the living room. "What is the plan? How do you want to go about this Bella?" She gave me a smile.

I smiled warily, back. "Well, I can either run in a circle or a straight line. That's really all I can do, or think to do."

"Well, let's try the straight line then." Emmett laughed in anticipation. He was looking forward to helping me. I knew though that he was more interested in helping me with my super strength, whenever it comes.

"Before we go," Jasper said quickly, as half of our group had already risen from their seat.

We all waited for him to continue.

"Once we start, Bella won't be able to hear us. We need a way to communicate with Bella."

Emmett raised an eyebrow and his face twisted in confusion. "We only need a signal to let her know it's okay to go, once she's lined up with whoever is catching her. Would squeezing her hand be so difficult?"

"That sounds good to me," I agreed.

"And that's what we want to do?" Jasper asked the others.

They all nodded.

I got up, and almost tripped thanks to my speed. Of course the energy Anna had given me, would give me enough to speed up.

Two sets of hands caught me so I wouldn't fall on my face. "Thanks."

"No problem dear." Esme comfortingly squeezed my shoulder before letting go.

We sped outside to the back yard. The wind whistled in my ears, and my hearing was lost again.

I let Edward and his family, line me up, facing another family member so I could run between them. I sped between the two people, thinking, trying to will myself to slow down. It wasn't working. The only time I was slowing down, was when my energy levels dropped to a human range. Then I was forced to slow down by exhaustion.

Anna would give me some energy so that I could continue to train. I knew she was getting more energy from her sister.

Though I wasn't seeing any results with my control, the excise was useful. I could now identify Edward's siblings, and mom by touch. It was easy with Alice, since she was the smallest. For the same reason, Emmett was easy because he was the biggest. I could tell Jasper apart from Emmett thanks to the difference in their arms. Obviously when I was with Edward I could feel the electricity between us.

It was a little harder to tell Rose and Esme apart, but it didn't take too long to figure it out.

Once Carlisle and Charlie arrive I would have to find the differences between them and Jasper. There was no way I could get them confused with Emmett.

We took a break after noon, so I could eat and relax. We also really needed to put Anna down for a nap, what with how much she was helping me.

The two little girls slept while I ate lunch, and listened to music with Edward.

We hadn't been back to work long, before Carlisle and Charlie showed up.

Edward had gently caught me, helping me to a stop. He took my hand and led me away. We sat down on the porch steps and once my hearing had come back I realized Carlisle and Charlie had joined us.

"How are you feeling Bella?" My dad asked.

I shook my head. "This isn't working."

"That's not what I meant Bells. I already know you haven't been able to make much improvement."

"I'm tired, I'm about ready to crash."

In response to my words Anna climbed onto my lap and gave me more energy.

I hugged her. "Thanks Anna."

A hand was set on my knee before Charlie spoke, making me assume it was his. "I've got an idea for you."

I gave him a clear look that told him to continue.

"Why don't you try to use your physical shield to slow you down?"

I blinked, completely stunned by my dad's idea. I didn't want to think about what would happen if I ran into my physical shield with my speed. The thought sent a shiver down my back.

"Your dad thinks it won't be a problem," Edward said. He gently rubbed my back.

I didn't see how that was possible. Running as fast as I could into my shield would turn me into a human pinball.

"Bella, let me explain what I want you to do." Charlie's voice was thick of authority, so I knew I needed to listen. "Think about how you can wrap your shield around yourself and others. You can you use your shield to keep people in place. You might be able to force yourself to slow down with it. If you can, that would help you gain control."

I ran my hands through my hair; thinking about it.

"Well?" Charlie prompted.

"Let's try it." I nodded, and Anna scrambled off my lap before I got up. Once she was safely off my lap I stood up.

Edward got me lined up and I focused on my physical shield. I let myself get lost in my emotions and my physical shield covered me like a second skin. The added weight was always comforting.

I pushed my shield an inch away from me and took a step. Even though I had only moved an inch, I knew I had moved too fast. I sighed. This was going to take a while.

Everyone was patient though. They could see how difficult this was for me, and eventually my dad's idea did help.

I was able to wrap the shield around me and manipulate it at a normal human speed, while I moved. Forcing myself to move only as fast as my shield was. The process was slow and hard on me though. Just like the night before, I dropped into sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 **Author's Note**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter will be more interesting. We'll get to hear how Bella handled the first time going out in public again after gaining control over her speed. We also will see the first day of school. I can't wait.**

 **What did you think about Charlie's idea? Did you think it was going to work or were you thinking along the same lines as Bella? Human pinball.**

 **How do you think Bella is going to handle her first time being out in public? How do you think she is going to handle school? PE?**

 **Any ideas when we'll be seeing Jacob? We will be seeing him, in fact we'll even get to meet Emily in this story.**

 **Speaking of La Push residents, I would like to clarify some things about the transitional creature who is from there.**

 **First of all the transition is different for all transitional creatures. The transition only changes the person into the mythical being they are supposed to be. Bella is turning into a vampire, so she changes into a vampire. The person in La Push is turning into a shape shifter, so they turn into one. But that person has an extra step that other mythical beings don't have. The shape that the shape shifter will take, is decided after the transition is complete. It will be the first creature that the person sees.**

 **The person in La Push has no idea that they are turning into a shape shifter, because a shape shifter is a human that turns into something else. Since they remain human, there isn't much of a difference. The person won't know they're a mythical being until after the transition is complete; or they are found by people who know that person is a transitional creature.**

 **I hope this helps you all to understand what is going on with the transitional creature in La Push.**

 **Until next time,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own New Moon or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **I hope you all like this chapter, it should be insightful. First day of school fun, and speed issues, what could go wrong?**

 **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has put this story on Story Alert.**

Chapter 7

Nightmares, dreams that are bent to frighten people. Those vicious dreams are never fun, no matter what age the person who is dreaming them is. There's only one thing I find scarier than a nightmare. A memory.

Nightmares can be changed, it is your dream after all. A memory though is part of your past, and the past can't be changed.

Cool lips pressed against mine, waking me up from a memory.

I blinked, staying still so I didn't provoke my speed. My control was getting better, but I wouldn't have complete control on my speed until I was a full fledge vampire. I could gain enough control to be able to blend in with the human world though. That's what I was working on.

"Come on Love, we don't want to be late for our first day of senior year." His smile was blinding, but it was also contagious. I found myself smiling, even though I wasn't looking forward to school.

No one could plan me though. It would be the second time I was out in the human world after my speed had taken over. And we all knew how well the first time went. Edward and the others were living in some delusional world, where I had done a good job. It of course hadn't gone as well as they thought.

 _"Come on Bella, you're doing really well." Alice grabbed hold of my wrist and dragged me out to Edward's Volvo. She had suggested I try going out in public today, since I had spent all of yesterday moving at a human speed. We also only had a week before school started, and I really couldn't miss school. Not without people getting suspicious._

 _"I don't think this is a very good idea Alice. I mean you can't even see if we make it back safely."_

 _Alice glared at me; I knew she didn't like being reminded that she couldn't see me when I was wearing my shield. Unfortunately there wasn't much I could do. I still needed to use my shield to slow me down, and using my physical shield all day was too much of a drain; I had to wear my ring to keep it up, so my shield was always up._

 _Edward appeared at my side. "You'll do fine Bella." He opened my door and helped me into the car._

 _We drove into town and Edward found a spot to park. We'd walk through the main part of town to test my control._

 _I tested my shield. Naturally it worked. Despite having that knowledge I was still panicked._

 _"Breath Bella," Edward whispered in my ear._

 _I took a deep breath and stepped onto the side walk._

 _We walked down the main street. My speed was pushing against my shield, desperate to break free. I tried to focus my thoughts around my shield and my control. I didn't dare try to control my speed without my shield._

 _True I had managed to force myself to slow down, on a few occasions; but I didn't trust it to last. I also couldn't risk losing control in front of unsuspecting humans. That would be just my luck._

 _Alice tugged on my arm, gesturing towards the sweet shop. "Come on Bella, let's go in a store."_

 _I grimaced, and my heart sped up._

 _Edward gently took hold of my elbow and led me into the store._

 _Inside the shop I found it harder to breathe. Manipulating my shield became harder to do while my panic increased._

 _Alice skipped towards the counter and bought some fudge for Anna. The little girl loved everything in this little store._

 _Alice smiled as she paid for it, and bounced back towards us. "Okay, we can leave now," she said loud enough for the owner to hear._

 _I tried to hurry out of the shop, but Edward still had a hold on my arm. I was forced to walk out of the store._

 _"You're doing fine," he whispered in my ear._

 _A hysterical laugh escaped my lips._

 _The three of us headed back to the car. As we walked down the sidewalk my nerves skyrocketed. There were more people out. We hadn't spent that long in the shop, but now there were twice as many people walking outside._

 _Edward sighed beside me and gently picked up the pace._

 _No one seemed to take any notice of us. That should have calmed me, but I was having a full on panic attack. I wondered if Edward and Alice were regretting that they told Jasper to stay behind._

 _They hadn't wanted to overwhelm me by having a large group with me the first time I was back out amongst the humans. Edward had planned for it to just be the two of us, but Alice had suggested that she could come and monitor the future for us. She had spent the entire time watching Edward's future and determining if something was wrong based his reactions._

 _Honestly I couldn't say whether or not it would have been good for Jasper to join us. He wouldn't have been able to help until after we got back in the car and I could take off my ring, and lower my shield._

 _Alice hopped into the driver's seat. When Edward gave her a confused look, his eyes narrowed, she pointed to the back seat. Whatever he had gotten from his sister's thoughts had made him ignore the fact that she was driving. He climbed into the backseat pulling me into the back with him._

 _I tried to relax now that I was back in the car, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't slow down my heart._

 _Edward and Alice both said they thought I had done well, but I couldn't agree with them. They argued with me, and my logic._

 _I was thankful when Alice drove out of town. Once we were out of sight, she pulled over and parked the car, to my surprise._

 _Edward climbed out of the car, helping me out. "We're going running," he replied when he saw my curious gaze. We moved behind the tree lines where no one would see us, and Alice took off in the car._

 _I pocketed my ring and gladly let go of my shield. I needed to run off the stress of the day._

Ever since that day, I had worked harder, and practiced more with my control. Charlie was certain that by the end of the year, I wouldn't need to use my shield to keep my speed under control.

"Bella I'm going crazy." Edward wrapped his arms around me. "What has you so distracted?"

I shook myself out of my thoughts; I needed to get dressed and ready for school. "I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes at that. "I need to head home so I can get ready. Alice and I will pick you up later."

Before he left, he pecked my cheek affectionately, and slipped my ring onto the ring finger on my right hand.

I never missed the small smiles that would light up his face every time he'd place the ring on my finger. It wasn't hard for me to figure out what he was thinking at those moments.

He jumped out of my window, and I climbed out of bed.

I played with my shield as I got ready. Manipulating it at different speeds to work on control. I made sure to keep the speeds on the low range though. My balance was still terrible, and it was going to stay that way until I was finally a vampire. Besides my balance, I also didn't need to worry about my eyes. Altering my speed though was fun.

I walked down the stairs and grabbed something to eat in the kitchen. I opened the fridge to start with a glass of milk and found a welcomed surprise. In a large glass casserole dish was Esme's breakfast casserole. I eagerly grabbed it out of the fridge and put a large helping on a plate.

I stood in front of the microwave as I waited for my food. I burnt my tongue in my hurry, but I didn't care, the food was just too good.

After I finished eating I washed my plate and left it in the drainer to dry. I went up to my bathroom, to brush my teeth.

With one final check to be sure I had everything, I grabbed my bag and waited for Edward in the living room.

I hadn't even been sitting for a full second when he walked in with Rose. She was going to stay with the girls until they woke up, then take them over to her house. I knew that she was thrilled that she didn't have to go to school any more. She wasn't going to go back until Cissy started school.

In fact none of us were going to go back to school until Anna and Cissy did. We all wanted to be able to spend time with them while they were little.

"Have fun at school," Rose called as Edward and I left.

I grimaced, before waving back at her.

Edward held my door open and I thanked him as I climbed in.

"Today is going to be fine Bella," Alice announced once the car had pulled out of the driveway. "I checked before you woke up, that way I could see you."

I sighed and nodded. I wasn't going to argue with her today.

The ride to school was quick, as it always was with Edward's driving. The closer we got to school though, the more my nerves started to kick in.

Edward parked in his usual spot and the three of us got out of the car, and went to get our schedules.

"Let's see what classes we share?" Alice handed her schedule over to me and the two of us looked them over.

I was sad to find I only had two classes with Alice; English and PE. I was appalled to find that I shared every class with Edward. The very idea of him seeing me in PE, seeing me struggle through that horrible class was humiliating. I wanted to run and hide. Math was another story, I already knew I was going to struggle with calculus; but I didn't want him to have to see that. I sighed, knowing my insecurities were ridiculous, but I couldn't help feeling them. I'd just have to remind myself that Edward already knew about my klutziness, and how hard a time I had understanding math. Especially when our teacher made it so difficult.

Edward saw the different emotions crossing my face and gently pulled me towards the direction of our first class. "It's just a precaution Bella," he whispered soothingly. "Your dad didn't want you to be alone, just in case your speed…" He didn't finish that statement, he didn't have to.

They were just trying to keep me safe, and sadly it looked as if the biggest danger to me, was me.

"Thanks," I whispered.

He nodded, and we continued onto class.

First period went surprisingly well. We were one of the first students in the class so we grabbed seats at the back of the room. The less people who could see me, the better.

I focused on calming my nerves and trying to pay attention to the teacher, who was going over the class syllabus. It wasn't so bad.

The Bella rang, and I made a point to slowly put all my stuff away. I also checked my shield, buying time so that most of the students were gone before I got up. I was still having trouble getting up slowly.

"You're doing great."

I grinned at Edward's words, so far they seemed to be right.

We met Alice in English and she gladly sat to my right, while Edward took the seat on the left.

I was able to forget my nerves during class, but once I had to move, they came back in full force.

Third period chemistry had me straining my shield to keep my movements under strict control. Mr. Banner eagerly waved me up to his desk.

"What does he want?" I whispered as we walked up to his desk.

Edward smiled comfortingly, but there was gleam in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was until I heard his words.

"He wants to talk to you about Anna."

Then I understood. The gleam in his eyes was pride. He was proud of Anna and her wanting to learn about science.

Mr. Banned smiled excitedly at the two of us. "How was your summers?" It was obvious he wanted to get to his actual question.

"Fine," my go to answer was out of my mouth before I even realized I had talked.

Edward elaborated more. "We had a calm summer."

Oh yes because that was true. I had to fight to keep my eyes from rolling.

"We were able to do some of the experiments in that booklet you gave Anna."

Mr. Banner's eyes flashed at that. "Which ones were you able to do?"

Edward chuckled. "Actually, we did all of them. My father has been scouring the internet for my stuff for her to do."

I was thankful to Edward. He knew I wasn't really ready to interact with people yet. I had managed a short conversation with both Angela and Jessica, but that was it. I couldn't handle a conversation longer than a few words of greeting. With him talking to Mr. Banner though, I didn't have to worry about slipping up.

I found out that I had an easier time in class when I just had to sight down, so of course PE was by far the worst class.

Alice and I entered the girls' locker room and my heart had plummeted.

Lauren just had to be in the same gym class as me.

Alice wrapped her arm around mine and led me to a group of lockers as far away from Lauren's locker, as we could get.

Luckily we didn't have to dress down today. No, that issue would start the following day.

We quickly locked our stuff in our lockers and hurried into the gym.

Edward was sitting on the bleachers waiting for us.

Coach Clapp talked for the first half hour, before letting us go do whatever. He didn't care what we did as long as we were doing something. So the three of us walked around the gym.

Edward and Alice walked on either side of me, I could tell from their worried looks that they were having a silent conversation. Edward would read her mind, and she would see what he wanted to tell her. The two of them never had to say a word.

I grimaced. My nerves were shot, and my shield was getting hard to manipulate. My feet were itching to move faster, they didn't approve of the restriction.

Why couldn't I get a grip, some sort of control on my new ability? Or why couldn't I at least get a grip on the fact I really shouldn't be pushing myself so much. In all honestly, I'm progressing at a normal and average pace; according to Charlie. School was a necessity, I needed control for it; but pushing myself wasn't going to help.

That new realization helped my mind set, it didn't help my nerves though. I was still nervous about slipping up and causing everyone problems. Super speed was hard to explain away.

That's why when Alice suggested eating outside as we walked out of the locker room, I willing excepted.

Alice went to get me something to eat, and Edward and I sat down at one of the hardly ever used picnic tables.

"How are you feeling?" Edward was worried about me, especially with how hard I was being on myself.

I rested my head against his arm. "I'm okay, just trying to sort through some stuff."

He ran a hand through my hair. "Want some help?"

I laughed, but was unable to answer him.

Alice sat down across from us. She set a tray in front of me. "Here Bella."

She had gotten me a turkey sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of lemonade.

I beamed at my best friend. "Thank you Alice."

Her smile brightened her face. "You're welcome." Her phone rang before she could say anything else.

I knew from her smile that it was Jasper.

She answered the phone excitedly. "Hey Jazzy." She glanced at me thoughtfully before answering a question I hadn't heard but knew what it was from her answer. "She doing absolutely amazing."

I rolled my eyes. Sure, I had done absolutely amazing, if you count almost having a nervous breakdown as absolutely amazing.

"Bella, you need to eat." Edward handed me my sandwich, which he unwrapped.

My face lit up in a fierce blush. Even after all that Edward and his family had already done for me, I was still trying to get used to being cared for.

My mind went to Toby, immediately. Unlike the other members of my family, he had cared for me, as in cared for my needs. The others cared, but they didn't take care of me. I took care of myself while the others watched over and protected me. It still hurt to think about my family, but at least I didn't need to hold myself together anymore.

Edward broke me out of my thoughts, his words sounded tired, which surprised me. "You still haven't taken a bite."

I laughed and took a rather large bite out of my sandwich. "Happy?" I asked, after swallowing.

He chuckled softly. "Yes, thank you." He spent the rest of lunch time distracting me from my worrisome thoughts.

I ate everything that Alice had bought for me. Manipulating my shield plus my new vampire speed, left me with a larger appetite. I wasn't always hungry, but more so than normal.

"I'll meet you two at the car," Alice announced, after hanging up her phone. She headed off to class, taking my empty tray with her to leave in the cafeteria.

Edward helped me from my seat, but he made no move to go inside. "Can you handle going to class?"

I nodded, not letting myself think about the alternative. I was going to make it through the rest of the day. If only I had known what we were going to do in the next class.

We stepped into our history class, and I would have walked right back out if Edward hadn't stopped me.

The classroom had been divided in half and the tables had been pushed up against the walls.

For some reason the history teacher thought it would be a good idea to play an ice breaker game, as he called it.

"Boys on one side, girls on the other," He told each student who walked through the door.

I shook as I joined the girls on the far side of the room. I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole time, scrutinizing every step I took just in case.

I stood off to the side, dreading the hour. Angela walked into the class and for reasons unknown to me, I relaxed. She stood next to me, giving me an awkward smile. She wasn't too excited about this class period either.

Our teacher shut the door after the bell rang, and turned to us. "Alright everyone, I thought we'd take things easy today."

I laughed under my breath. Only Edward was able to hear it. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"This is really simple. I'm going to read a statement, if you agree with it you'll go to the right, if you don't, go to the left. Then we'll take a little time to discuss."

The task was indeed simple, but it required me to walk across the room. I tripped multiple times, which was normal, but I had also lost my control on my shield and had moved faster than I should have, a few times.

"Did they notice?" I asked quietly, each time my control had slipped.

Edward shook his head slowly. If anyone noticed, they would think he was shaking it out of boredom.

Poor Edward had his focus split between reading the minds in the classroom, and keeping an eye on me and my speed.

I was so stressed out by the end of class that I completely zoned out during the final period. I couldn't focus on anything. I absentmindedly started tapping my fingers against the desk and my foot tapped impatiently. It wasn't until Edward had placed his hand over mine, that I realized I had lost control of my shield.

I couldn't help glancing around to see if anyone had noticed my hand moving at an illogical speed. No one was staring.

"No one is paying attention to you." Edward tried to comfort me, but I was far from being able to be comforted. I needed to run, I needed to be able to let down my shield and relax. I was far too stressed.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of school, Edward tightened his hold on my hand, and rested his other hand on my shoulder. "Test your shield."

I quickly checked my ability to manipulate my shield and grimaced.

Edward packed up our stuff and took his phone from his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

He glanced up and pocketed his phone. "I was letting Alice know that she would have to drive herself home." He then helped me up and led the way out of the building.

We didn't head to the parking lot. He led us passed students and staff members who didn't pay us any mind. Once we were out of eye sight he hurried our pace, heading for the tree line.

I gratefully pocketed my ring and let my shield drop.

We sprinted… well actually I sprinted, I wasn't actually sure how fast Edward was going, but I knew it wasn't his fastest.

As we sped through the forest, I relished the relief that filled me. The stress and nerves I had felt all day, just melted away.

We eventually started to slow down, and my mind started racing with thoughts. There was no way I could continue going to school, the same way I had today. Something needed to change. What exactly, I wasn't sure. It could be something as basic as the way I was thinking, or it could be complicated, like minimizing my energy to make control easier.

Honestly, it would be easier to change the way I was thinking, rather than figure out how much energy I needed to have during the school day. I'd have to have enough to get me through the day. How much that was, I didn't know; especially since the amount of energy I spend is based on what I do. That could waver with each class on a daily basis.

"Bella," Edward's voice almost slipped past me on the wind. I was only just able to make out my name.

I turned my head towards his direction. "Yeah?"

Now that he knew I could hear him, and that we could hold a conversation, he started in on compliments that I still didn't feel like I deserved.

"Bella, today was just the first day. You did wonderful. Better than anyone was expecting. Your dad warned Alice and me that we should only let you go half day today. You were doing so well, and when I asked if you were okay…"

I stopped him there. "Thanks for not making me leave."

"Your welcome. You really are doing a fantastic job Bella. I'm so proud of you."

I felt my cheeks heat up, knowing that they had to be red now. "I don't deserve your praise, I lost control today, at least three different times in one class." My head dropped, my chin against my chest just thinking about my failure.

He brushed his free hand against my cheek. "No one expects you to be perfect Bella. That's not fair to you. We all understand that you can't miss very much school, but that doesn't mean we expect you to have complete control now. I'm sure though that it won't be long before you won't need your shield anymore."

I sighed. "It's hard. If someone had seen me when I was moving too quickly," I shuddered, "we would have had to leave. I don't want to be the reason why we have to leave."

"You should really talk to Jasper." I didn't know whether or not he realized my hearing was good enough to hear that. From the tone of his voice, I had a feeling I wasn't really supposed to hear it.

I didn't bring it up while we walked hand in hand, and neither did he.

It didn't take long before my ears picked up the sound of our family. I could hear Emmett, and a loud squeal told me that he was most likely chasing Anna.

Edward paused beside me for a moment before picking up the pace a little.

"What's going on?" Had I miss understood the squeal? Was Anna hurt? Were the others alright?"

Edward stopped us again. "Bella, are you alright, your heart is racing?"

"Fine," I answered automatically. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." He was no doubt trying to read my face. "Jasper just had an idea. He's been talking with Alice. They want to talk with you."

"Talk about what?"

"How to help you."

I scrunched up my face in confusion. "He not coming back to school is he? He knows he can't influence my emotions with my shield up."

Edward laughed. "No, he's not coming back to school. We couldn't pay him enough to come back to Forks High."

 **Author's Note**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry about Jumping around and skipping over a vast number of days. I hope the flow of the story is okay. Let me know if you think it's getting to choppy.**

 **Next chapter is going to be Alice finding about Bella's birthday, and of course the birthday party. Don't worry, it will have a different ending then it did in the book. As I've already promised, Edward and his family will not leave.**

 **On to questions.**

 **What do you think about this predicament that Bella has to deal with? Does it seem believable? Am I dragging it out too much?**

 **Whose side are you on? Do you think she's doing a good job like Edward, and everyone else? Or do you think Bella's right and her little slips are unacceptable?**

 **Any ideas what Jasper's idea to help her might be?**

 **How many of you are looking forward to the birthday party scene? What do you think will be the same? How do you think I'm going to change it up?**

 **Until next time, be careful while unwrapping presents,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to New Moon or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Here it is everybody. Yes, it is finally the chapter with Bella's birthday party. I can't wait to see what you guys think about this chapter.**

Chapter 8

The talk with Jasper helped more than I could say. His idea was helpful, and it was actually working.

Jasper had gently pointed out that the reason I was having trouble was because I was nervous, well scared actually. I was so worked up over the possibility that I could expose us, that my emotions were making it hard to control my new ability.

I of course had known that, but I didn't have any idea how to help it. He had a plan though, and it only required me to shift my daily schedule a little bit.

After the talk with Jasper, I went to bed every night a half hour earlier. I would then also wake up a half hour earlier. Edward would leave my house to go get ready, and I would go on a run with Jasper.

His ability to manipulate emotions was welcome during the morning runs.

While we ran, he would calm my nerves by simply showing me how much everyone cared and loved me. He'd let me feel how much they all believed in me. One by one he would show me the feelings that our families felt towards me.

I knew he had to tone down some of the emotions. I could still be crushed by some of the stronger emotions that the vampires felt; especially Edward's love for me.

By the time that we got back to my house, I was walking at a normal pace without needing my shield. I would have just enough time for my eyes to adjust enough for me to go to school. Thankfully my ears were adjusting faster than my eyes.

Edward and Alice were always at my house by the time we got back too. Edward would make me breakfast while Alice would guide me through the house and my room while I got ready.

The only downside to the runs before school, was the fact I had to take some energy from Anna so that I could make it through the school day. She of course didn't mind, and she'd still have more than enough to get through the day; but it usually woke her up.

Since she almost always ended up waking up, Jasper would just take the girls over to his house. He'd drive them in my car, since we took Edward's Volvo to school.

It wasn't just thanks to Jasper though, that I was able to go to school without incident, or almost without. There were still some issues.

After Jasper had explained his idea, Esme had asked me to join her in her office. We had spent over three hours talking about my worries. I was surprised when she told me about the times she had had human blood; her slip ups.

"We've all struggled with control sweetheart," she had said as she rested a comforting hand on my arm.

I wasn't sure at the time if it had been the need to talk to someone, or the need to talk to a mom, but I had thrown my arms around her and blabbed all my worries to her.

Esme had held me and waited patiently for me to calm down. I had never been held that way before, my mom never had at least. It felt right and the comfort had helped me think straight.

After that I had tried looking at my training through their eyes. I could see how hard I was pushing myself. And while my brain had known I wasn't helping myself long before then, it did finally click.

I worked on my control, but most importantly on my emotions and thoughts. It did me no good to worry, and pushing myself the way I had, had only pushed me farther away from control.

The positive thinking and running with Jasper helped. Working on controlling my emotions didn't just help my control with my speed. Since my physical shield reacts to my emotions, I was also getting better control of my shield. It was a win win situation.

Everything was starting to look pretty good. That was until a week after I had started running with Jasper in the morning.

We were almost back to my house. We were walking, and my hearing had already gone back to normal.

Jasper had led me around the side of the house to the front porch and he had frozen into complete vampire stillness.

I instinctively moved behind him, making sure my hand was still firmly in his.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice yelled at me. She kept her voice quiet enough so she wouldn't wake the neighbors, but loud enough that I definitely heard it. "We're you ever going to tell me that your birthday is next Tuesday?"

I groaned; no doubt Anna had told her.

"Bella, I only have until Tuesday to plan your birthday. That is not enough time to give you the perfect party." I heard Alice's feet stomp down the porch steps. My hyperaware sense of smell told me that she was standing to my left.

She gently took my arm and led me into the house. "We are so not done talking about this Bella."

"How did you find out?" I cleared my throat after I managed to choke out that one question.

Alice huffed. "There was a box addressed to you, sitting on your porch. It's said happy birthday Bella. I then checked the future for when Anna would tell you happy birthday and found out it was this Tuesday." By the end of her rant she was seething.

I made a point of not defending myself until after I had changed into the clothes she had picked out for me. "Alice, birthdays were never really a big thing for me. To me it just meant another year closer until I stop aging." Truthfully it was parties I didn't really like.

Alice sighed; I could imagine her shaking her head. "Bella, your birthday is a day people celebrate your birth. You're in this world and in their lives. Of course we all want to celebrate your birthday. There's nothing you can do to change my mind."

I grimaced; I might as well make my demands.

"Bella, we're going to give you gifts whether you want them or not." Of course Alice had already seen my demands. "Now come on we don't want to be late for school. Edward has breakfast ready for you."

"You're not going to invite anyone from school are you?" I didn't like attention, I was taught to avoid it. I couldn't stand if anyone from school found out. It would be like my first day at Forks high all over again.

Cool lips pressed against my forehead. "It'll just be the family," Edward promised.

I knew he was telling me the truth, but I also knew that Alice wasn't going to give me a simple party. The word simple possibly wasn't even in her dictionary. I assumed after we got out of school she'd get down to planning.

"There is no time to waste Bella," Alice called from the living room. "I've already started planning, and I will continue all day long. This party has to be perfect."

"Alice you really should be careful what you say. Not everything is going to go as planned." My mind went straight to the little girls. "May I remind you about the ten months old who will be there?"

The only thing I heard was Alice's soft laughter.

Edward quickly cleaned up the kitchen while I got some extra energy from Anna. The little girl thankfully didn't wake up this time.

I watched Alice carefully through school but I never was able to catch a glimpse of her plans for my party. Honestly I was little scared of what she was doing. I had only lasted an hour of not caring about it, before I had to know how overboard she was going to go.

When we got back to her house she grabbed Rose, Esme, and the little girls and they disappeared into Esme's study.

Emmett clapped his large hand against my shoulder. "Anna's been waiting for Alice to get home all day so she can help plan your birthday."

Jasper, who was sitting on the couch started laughing, no doubt feeling my panic, if not seeing it on my face. "It's as bad as you think Bella," he said through his laughter.

I blanched and Edward wrapped an arm around me. "Esme's trying to reel her in, but I'm not so sure how that will go."

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Emmett waved a controller at me, silently asking if I wanted to play.

I quickly took the controller and sat down beside Jasper. I needed to work off some steam. "I don't want anything. I have all I need."

Emmett snorted. "The point of a gift is for someone to be able to give something they think you would like, out of the goodness of their heart. Our family gives gifts that reflect how we feel. None of our gifts are bought to show our wealth, but to show we were thinking of one another."

I was shocked at Emmett's words. I might have expected Edward to say something like that, even Jasper, but not Emmett.

Edward chuckled quietly and gently pulled me onto his lap. "Alice told him if he said that you'd be more likely to except our gifts." He kissed my cheek. "What he said was true through."

I had known it was true after hearing the sincerity in Emmett's voice. I sighed. "I prefer homemade gifts."

Emmett reached his hand over to Jasper who placed a hundred dollar bill in his hand.

I gawked at them. "What was that about?" Turning to Edward, I glared at him until he explained.

"Emmett bet that he could get you to agree to let us give you gifts. Jasper thought that you'd be more stubborn about it."

I turned my glare to the two of them and they had the nerve to laugh and ignore me. So I beat them at the game and joined Edward in his room to listen to music.

We sat and relaxed for a little while, until I needed to work on homework. All the while I was thinking about what would happen next Tuesday. I figured it would be normal until the time Alice would arrive.

I wasn't right.

Tuesday morning I was woken up sweetly by Edward and two little girls.

Using my shield, I carefully sat up so I could eat the breakfast they had brought up for me.

Anna grinned up at me. I knew she was waiting for me to finish before yelling happy birthday.

I deliberately took a smaller bite and chewed slowly.

Edward shook his head, his laughter shaking the bed slightly. "Come on Bella, we don't have a lot of time. We let you sleep in."

That caught my attention. I hurried to finish my food. "Is Jasper here?"

"He's waiting down stairs with Rose. Happy birthday Love," he said before taking the girls, and my dirty dishes downstairs.

I changed out of my pajamas, and joined Jasper in the living room. He smiled and slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Happy birthday Bella." Rose and Jasper spoke at the same time, almost as if they were really twins.

"Thank you." I tried to ignore the blush that was climbing up my cheek. Birthday's led to attention, and any klutz would tell you that they couldn't stand attention. No pun intended Hopefully I would make it through the day without embarrassing myself.

Jasper offered his hand. "You ready?"

I nodded and took his hand. His fingers tightened around mine, forming a grip I couldn't break out of, even by accident.

The runs every morning were getting shorter. Jasper could sense that my control with my emotions were doing better, so I wouldn't need his help much longer. I doubt I would stop running in the morning, but I wouldn't need Jasper to help me monitor my emotions, for much longer.

Alice and Edward were waiting for us like always when we got back.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Alice threw her arms around us. If Jasper hadn't of caught us we would have crashed into the ground.

"Alice," I heard the exasperation in Edward's voice.

Alice giggled with pent up excitement. "I have the perfect outfit for you today." And then she dragged me into the house.

My morning routine was sped up, and in half of the normal time I was dressed and sitting on my bed while Alice did my hair.

I didn't need my eyes to tell me that the clothes I was wearing were expensive, and not something I normally wore.

Alice's final touch was handing me high heels.

"Are you trying to kill me Alice?" I gasped. The shoes in my hand had to at least have a three inch heel. I didn't even wear shoes like that when I had perfect balance.

"Come on Bella, it's not like we'd let you hurt yourself." From the tone of her voice I just knew she was rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh alright," she said suddenly, huffing in defeat.

She handed me some flats and we walked downstairs together.

Anna slammed into my legs. "Auntie you look pretty."

I kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I'll see you after school sweetie."

She hugged me before giving me some of her energy, and we left.

Edward took my hand, leading me out to the car. "You look beautiful, Bella." He took my blush as thanks since I wasn't able to answer his compliment.

"So are you coming over to the house right after school?" Alice bounced into the backseat.

"I always come over right after school," I reminded her.

She laughed. "True, but maybe I don't want you to see anything until the party. I need to know when we're going to have the party. Right after school, or later?"

"Never," I whispered under my breath, knowing that she could hear it.

"Oh, be fair, Bella!" she complained. "You aren't going to ruin all our fun like that, are you?"

I sighed, there was no way I would do that. "There's something I have to do before I go to the party."

The car fell silent, I couldn't help thinking that Alice saw what I was going to do and Edward had seen it in her thoughts.

"Okay Bella, we'll drop you off at your house after school." Alice opened the door of the still car, making me realize we were already at the school.

School wasn't so bad. None of the students beside Alice and Edward knew that it was my birthday.

By lunch time I had focused my thoughts away from the party and was just enjoying the quiet. But when the final bell signaling the end of school rang, I could feel the dread slowly seeping through me.

As promised, Edward and Alice dropped me back off at my house.

"Call when you're ready for me to come pick you up." Edward leaned over before I could exit the car and gave me a quick kiss.

Alice pulled my door open so she could take my spot in the front seat. "If you don't call by seven, I'm coming to get you, and I'll make sure Edward can't come with me."

I laughed at her threat, seeing through it easily as she winked at me. Feeling a sudden need to play along I glared at her pointedly. "There's another outfit on my bed isn't there."

"Yes, and you must wear it."

I hadn't expected that, and yet I probably should have. "No heels."

"Bella!"

I got out of the car and waited until she had sat down. "No."

I watched the car pull away, and once they had disappeared around the corner, I walked inside.

I didn't have much homework so I decided to finish it up quickly. After I had put everything back in my backpack, I went upstairs.

There on my bed was a stunning dress. The shoes Alice had picked out were still in the box which was sitting beside the dress on the bed.

I ignored the outfit, and pulled a box out of my closet. Inside was a scrapbook Tessa had made me. It wasn't very big, but it was made by love and stocked full of photos.

On the cover were words that the entire family could guess, when they would come out of Toby's mouth. Toby was always quoting somebody, but he lived by his words and the quotes. This one was all Toby's and it was for me. 'Remember, you're a n.e.r.d. Never Ever Really Defenseless.' Seeing the words made me smile.

I flipped open the cover. The first page was dedicated to the day I was born. All the pictures were of me and Toby. A few other people managed to make it in some pictures on the other pages, but most were just the two of us. There were five pages of pictures for that day.

With every birthday, the amount of pages for that year was add. By my fifth birthday I had sixteen pages.

Looking at all my birthdays surprisingly made me feel better. I had figured that I would have trouble dealing with today, but it wasn't as bad as I thought. True I missed Toby and the rest of the family, but trying to suppress their memories would never do.

Toby had always made my birthday about me. Unlike anyone else, he had been able to understand me. So while my mom threw me a party any normal person would have liked, Toby and I would spend the day before or after my birthday doing what I'd like to do. That's what most of the pictures in my book was, with only some from my parties.

I couldn't help laughing at some of the things we would do. When I was with Toby, I felt like I could be adventurous. One year we went ice skating. Since I still had pretty good balance it had been fun. Another year we had gone to a random fair. We had gotten in the car and were planning just to get lost. Instead we had found a fair. Just like an older brother, he begged me to go on the rollercoaster. We had screamed ourselves horse that day.

I brushed my hand over the picture that the ride's camera had taken. Toby had let me know when the picture would be taken, so we threw our arms around each other and pretended to be terrified.

When I got to my seventeenth birthday my hand was shaking. The last birthday with them. This was the only year that one other person had been allowed to go with Toby and me. Anna's smiling face glanced up from me in the pictures. The three of us had gone to one of Toby's favorite houses. It was far away from anyone else, hidden in what Anna had called her magical forest. The house was a large log cabin and we had spent the entire time just relaxing.

When we had gotten home, Anna had joined her mother and me and helped put the pictures into the scrapbook.

I closed the book and took a moment to let the memories wash over me. I sighed and put the dress on, knowing it would make Alice happy. I opened the shoe box expecting some ridiculously high heels, but was surprised and grateful to find silver flats. By the time I called Edward to come and get me, I was calm.

A second after I hung up my phone the doorbell rang.

I laughed as headed for the door. "You haven't been hiding out in the woods this whole time have you?" I opened the door and was surprised when the person on the porch wasn't Edward.

"Mia?"

The woman with dark red hair and emerald colored eyes, was on the list of people who had possibly betrayed my family. Despite the fact she was or had been one of Toby's most trusted friends, I was wary of letting her in my house.

Mia gave me a kind smile. "Happy birthday Bella, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She took in my fashionable outfit before meeting my eyes.

"My boyfriend should be here any moment." I glanced at the road, making a show that I expected him in seconds rather than minutes.

"I guess I'll be quick then." She stuck her hand in her coat pocket and handed me a small square, wrapped in blue paper.

She smiled patiently as I unwrapped the gift. To say that I was surprised, at the box indicating the gift inside was jewelry, would have been an understatement.

Mia took the box out of my hand and opened it, revealing an expensive looking sapphire necklace. "Your mom bought this to give to you. I didn't feel comfortable putting in the mail so I brought it up myself."

The hair at the back of my neck was standing on end. If only Anna was here, or Edward; they would be able to see if what Mia said was true. I on the hand was suspicious; thinking that she might have put a tracker on the necklace.

Thankfully before she asked me to put it on, Edward drove up. He got out of the car and I cautiously took a step back from Mia.

Mia reached her hand out towards Edward. "You must be Bella's boyfriend. I'm Mia."

"Edward." He took her hand but something in the gesture seemed off to me. Much to my surprise Edward ushered me to the car. "I'm sorry but we need to be leaving."

Mia nodded and handed my necklace to him. "I'll see you later Bella."

"See you next time," I automatically replied.

As soon as I was buckled, Edward sped away.

"Is everything alright?"

He shook his head, his lips tightened into a grimace. "Grandpa Ray doesn't want anyone on that list near you. He knows he can't stop them, or demand them to leave you alone, but neither of us like the idea of them close to you. Not until we find out who betrayed your family.

I reached for his right hand. "Did you get anything from her mind?"

"She's suspicious; but she doesn't want to believe that anyone would betray Toby." He growled lowly. "She's willing to bet that they found out because of a mistake."

I rolled my eyes. Toby didn't make those type of mistakes.

Edward pulled into the garage and we walked towards the front door.

The house was lit up with Japanese lanterns. Big bowls of pink flowers (I assumed Anna had picked those) lined the stairs up to the front doors.

I moaned.

Edward wrapped an arm comfortingly around my waist and kissed the top of my head. He held the door open for me.

Edward's family and the little girls were all waiting in the huge white living room. As I walked in they greeted me with a loud chorus of "Happy birthday Bella!"

I glanced around taking it all in. The house had been decorated in pink. I honestly had no idea if that was Alice's plan or if Anna had taken over. On a table set up beside Edward's piano was a pink cake with many edible roses. That was definitely Anna's idea. Beside the glass plates for the cake was a small pile of gifts, wrapped in silver.

Pink candles and glass bowls filled with roses covered every flat surface that was high enough that neither of the girls could bump them. Anna of course wouldn't touch them if they were lower, but accidents could happen, so I was glad those things were placed up high.

Esme and Carlisle were the closest to the door. Esme gently hugged me, kissing my forehead.

Carlisle gave me a gentle squeeze. "Sorry about this Bella, I couldn't rein any of them in."

Before I could reply Anna snapped a picture, blinding me. I gripped Carlisle's arm for support and he wrapped his other one around me, waiting for me to catch my balance.

"I don't think we need the flash on, Anna" Rose took the camera from Anna and turned the flash off before handing it back to her.

Alice grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the couch. "It's time for presents."

I couldn't even get a word in before Emmett had set all the presents in front of me. He plucked Cissy out of her playpen and set her on my lap. "We had to keep her away from the present. She kept trying to unwrap them.

I laughed and ruffled Cissy's dark curls. "Do you want to unwrap my presents?"

Everyone took their seats and watched as I let Cissy and Anna unwrap the gifts.

Cissy pulled the paper off the first package. A sound system much like the one in Edward's room, started of the presents. Anna then unwrapped a box of baking pans. There were books and movies, and few CDs.

My face was going to stay forever red, as I blushed and thanked everyone for the gifts.

"Would you like to see the real presents?" Emmett grinned mischievously.

Cautiously I raised an eyebrow and pointed to the gifts the girls had unwrapped. "What does that make those?"

They all laughed.

Emmett's grin grew wider until all his teeth were showing. "Those are actual presents too, but these are the ones you really wanted."

I tried to think about what he could be talking about but another gift was handed to me.

Cissy grabbed the paper and excitedly pulled until it ripped.

I took the book of coupons and gave Emmett a curious glance.

"I made it myself," he told me as I opened it.

The coupons in the book were amazing. No Barbie Bella for a day. Skip shopping. Free piano lesson. I laughed when I saw the, No teasing from Emmett. Of course those ones only seemed to last for an hour.

"Do you like it?" Emmett almost couldn't speak through his own laughter. My face was no doubt multiple shades of red.

I leafed through the book and found a coupon for a free bear hug. He gladly took the coupon and squeezed me.

"My turn." Alice put a large box on my lap. There was only one thing that could be in it. Anna and Cissy helped me unwrap the box and pull the lid off. I was surprised to see that instead of some runway designer outfit, the clothes were some of my old stuff but they had been upcycled, turned into beautiful garments again.

The smile on Alice's face when I hugged could have lit all of Phoenix.

The next gift was handed to me by Jasper.

Anna giggled beside me and I smiled.

Cissy ripped off the paper while I wasn't looking so when I looked down I found myself looking at a wooden box. Jasper had made me a music box.

My eyes widened in surprise as I ran my fingers over the elegant carvings. But the biggest surprise was when I opened the lid. The lullaby Edward had written for me played.

Jasper laughed triumphantly. "If her emotions are any sign, I can tell you I win."

I brushed at my eyes and glared suspiciously at Edward's siblings. "Won what?"

"Who gave you the best present." Anna rubbed her cheek against my arm, subtly giving away her extra energy. "Uncle Emmett said Edward wasn't allowed to join their bet because he'd win."

I glance at Edward, now curious as to what he could have made for me.

"Oh no, it's my turn." Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me out to the garage.

We all gathered at the front of my car. While Rose popped the hood I gave Jasper a hug, thanking him.

Rose turned a stunning smile at me. "I've been secretly working on your car. It will now run better than when it was first driven."

I stared at the car for a second in shock before wrapping my arms around her. "That's amazing."

Rose hugged me back, before leading me to the other end of my car. She popped the trunk and I ended up staring at a nightstand. It was obvious that one of them had made it. Something so elegant couldn't have been store bought.

"Carlisle made it," Rose said as she gently turned me to face him.

I brushed the back of my hand over my eyes before hugging him. "It's beautiful."

"We're glad you like it Bella." He took my hand and we all walked back into the house.

Back in the living room, Esme gestured to the cake. "I made the cake and frosting."

"It looks delicious." And knowing her cooking, I knew it would taste great.

"Back to the couch." Alice shot to her seat, and we all followed.

There were only two presents left. Anna grinned as I was passed the larger of the two presents. Inside was one of the aprons that you could add stuff to, to make it your own. Anna had painted on it. Someone (I assumed was Esme) had helped her sew on bows and ribbons.

I pulled Anna into my arms and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

She squirmed in my arms until she had managed to pull herself free. "Now Edward's gift."

Edward flashed my favorite crooked grin and handed me the last gift. Once I had it unwrapped he took the CD from me and put it into the sound system.

The sound of his piano playing filled the room. I recognized the first song as my lullaby.

"You couldn't have given me a better gift." I kissed him, only to be forced to stop by the wiggly baby sitting on my lap.

Anna leapt off of the couch and ran to stand in front of Esme. "Time for cake?"

We all laughed, and Esme nodded her head.

Esme sliced the cake and gave Anna a piece. She thanked her and hurried to sit on Jasper's lap. Anna liked spending time with Jasper. All the time they had spent together working on her powers, they had built up a strong friendship. Their powers also cause the two of them to sort of gravitate to each other. Anna is almost always happy, and Jasper gives off a natural sense of protectiveness.

Rose grabbed a small sliver of cake to see if Cissy would eat it.

Edward had just handed me a piece of cake when someone knocked on the door.

Carlisle answered it and invited my dad inside.

"Hey dad." I set my plate on the coffee table and got up to hug my dad.

Charlie wrapped and arm around my shoulders. When he pulled back he handed me a file folder and a thin box. "Happy birthday Bella."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he blushed. "Thanks dad."

Esme handed him a slice of cake and we all sat back down in the living room.

I ripped the paper off the box and for the second time that day I found myself staring at a box that held jewelry. I hesitantly opened it.

The necklace in this box had a swan hanging from it. The swan's eye was a green stone. I had no hope that it wasn't a real emerald. Words failed me.

Edward took the necklace from my hands and helped me put it on.

"Thanks," I mumbled to the both of them when I figured out how to talk again.

Charlie nodded to the papers. "Why don't you go ahead and take a look at those."

I already knew what was in the folder, but I opened it anyway. It was the documents that would prove I have custody over the girls.

Edward handed me a pen and I signed them.

Carlisle reached for the papers. "I can fax those to Carlos for you."

I nodded my thanks and handed them to him.

My piece of cake was handed back to me, and I moaned embarrassingly after the first bite. It was the best cake I had ever had.

We spent the rest of the evening listening to the CD of Edward's playing, while we played games. Though it wasn't exactly a quiet evening, it was a lot better than I expected.

 **Author's Note**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'd love to hear what you all thought of it.**

 **Did you enjoy the party? Was it boring, or not exciting enough? Did you think that it was rushed?**

 **What did you think about Jasper's idea? And what about Esme's help? Was the simple explanation okay, or would you have rather liked to have heard the conversation?**

 **We met another one of Toby's friends, any of you guys think she's the traitor? We'll be hearing and or seeing everyone on the list, just to give you a heads up. I wonder how many of you will figure out who it is before the people in the story do.**

 **So the birthday party is over and the next couple of chapters are going to be fillers and just basic event holders. Basically the next chapters are going to be Halloween, November, and December. I hope you guys will enjoy them.**

 **Until next time,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to New Moon or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Hey everyone, I am so sorry, but at the end of last chapter, in my author's note, I mentioned that the next chapter would be Halloween, it's not. I realized after posting the chapter that I messed up. The next four chapters will look like this, Sept, Oct, Nov, Dec. This chapter is the rest of September that is important to the story. Next chapter will be Halloween. I'd skip this chapter but it is pretty important.**

 **I'm sorry for the mistake, and I'll try to get the Halloween chapter out for you as soon as I can. Until then though, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 9

I had never liked celebrating my birthday. The parties my mom would throw for me, were never really me. So I was surprised at how much I had enjoyed the party. Everyone had done an excellent job to make it, as Alice called it, perfect.

Honestly, I felt like my birthday had gone well. I still had that package that Alice and Edward had found on my porch, to open, and there was the necklace that Mia had brought up to me. Edward still hadn't given it to me, since she had handed it to him.

I didn't think anything of those two things though, until Grandpa Ray showed up at the Cullen household the day after my birthday.

Edward, Alice, and I were on our way to their house after school.

Alice had been chatting happily in the backseat about a new store opening in some mall in the Seattle area. We had turned into the drive way and she had gone silent, and she and Edward had gone rigid.

"What's wrong?" I squeezed Edward's hand, trying to get some sort of reaction out of him.

He grimaced. "Grandpa Ray is here, he's come to talk about the traitor."

My gaze searched through the trees, for the first sight of the Cullen's white mansion. Once I was sure my voice wouldn't break, I voiced the question that I didn't know how I'd feel when it was answered. "Did he find him?"

The car picked up speed startling me. Edward clearly wanted to talk with Grandpa Ray.

"Well?" I asked when he answered me.

We jerked to a stop beside Rose's car in the garage. "No, but he has his suspicions."

The three of us hurried into the house through the back door. We passed Esme who was cooking.

Rose was sitting on the floor, playing with Anna and Cissy. Jasper and Emmett were talking with Grandpa Ray. I knew Rose and Esme were listening in too.

Grandpa Ray turned when he heard us enter the room. He smiled, but his eyes were tight with worry. As he stood he opened his arms wide for a hug.

I launched myself into his arms, using my shield to keep me at a human pace. "Grandpa Ray, have you found anything new?"

He knew what I was talking about. His face softened and the worry turned to sorrow. "Not yet Bella. If there's something to find though, you know I will." He gently pushed me away, to arm's length. "We need to talk."

I sat down on the couch beside him, while Edward sat on my other side.

"Grandpa Ray has been telling us about the Rebellion," Jasper said as he sent a wave of calm towards us. I welcomed it, letting his powers relax me.

Emmett grinned excitedly. "The Rebellion sounds so awesome. You guys are always seeing action."

Rose hissed at her husband.

"Not all of the Rebellion sees any action." I ran my hand over my ring. A good chunk of my family used to work in the teaching aspect of the Rebellion. They were prepared for action but hadn't seen any until that night.

"Isabella, I can't stay long, but it's important that we talk." Grandpa Ray's serious tone shook me from my thoughts. I met his gaze and nodded.

"I'm listening."

Grandpa Ray's next words surprised me. "Did you open the box that was sent to you?"

I had completely forgotten about the box. "No."

Jasper got up from his seat and returned a second later with the package in questioned. I raised an eyebrow, silently questioning him why it was here.

"Grandpa Ray asked me to go get it when he first arrived, hoping you hadn't opened it yet," he explained; handing me the box.

I gave Grandpa Ray a curious look. "Why ask if you knew I hadn't opened it?"

He gave me a gentle smile. "Just wanting to be sure this was the right package." He took the box from me. "Until we find out who betrayed your family, I would like you to be careful. May I?" His eyes darted down to the box and back to my eyes.

I nodded.

All eyes were on Grandpa Ray as he opened my gift. Esme stood in the door way from the kitchen. Even Cissy seemed to realize that what he was doing was important. Her eyes never left him as she sat in Rose's lap, playing with her hair.

Grandpa Ray discarded the mail box, revealing three small boxes with ribbons and bows. One was for me and the others were for the girls.

"Who are they from?" I reached for the mail box, but Grandpa Ray caught my arm.

"Do not move," he whispered.

I didn't understand why I couldn't grab the box, I had already touched it, but I listened to him without complaint.

"Megra sent these." He released my arm and quickly removed the wrapping paper.

Megra, while I really didn't know the woman, I found it hard for her to be the traitor. Of course that was really only because I was having a hard time believing any of the seven would betray Toby.

I wasn't sure whether I would ever be able to separate what I believed, with what I knew to be true. One or more of them did betray Toby; Anna had felt their betrayal, and from our recent event in Phoenix our list was narrowed down to seven of Toby's most trusted friends.

Grandpa Ray examined the computer chip that Megra had sent for me. He closed his eyes and focused his powers on the chip. When he opened his eyes they narrowed. "It's safe for you to put the chip in your computer, but it isn't very well protected. If someone knew you had this in your computer they could use its signal to find you."

"Megra was never one for security," I defended her. "She wouldn't have known how to secure it properly."

Grandpa Ray's lips turned up at the corners for a second and he shook his head. "Bella, you will find reason to defend every signal one of them, I need you to think more cautiously. Until we find the traitor, you must be more suspicious."

"I've known these people most of my life; it's difficult to retrain my brain." I hadn't meant to snap, but my words came out far harsher than they should have.

"Bella," Esme warned gently.

Grandpa Ray waved her words away. "It is quite alright Esme, Bella has a point." He turned away from Esme and back to me. "I understand Bella, just be careful with who you trust. I'm working on trying to figure this out, Jasper is helping Anna. Should there be a time when you have to deal with one of them, let someone who doesn't know them try to judge their trustworthiness. It will be easier for the Cullens to be suspicious of them."

I sighed and nodded. My mind knew that he was right, but my heart didn't want to listen. This was one of the times were I needed to listen to my head rather than my heart.

Grandpa Ray disappeared for a second, returning with a laptop and bag. He handed the computer to me, rummaging through the bag. "You can use this to view whatever is on the chip. It will block the signal the chip will give off." He handed me a small clear flash drive.

I put the flash drive in before adding the chip.

I window pulled up on the screen and second later a slideshow of pictures and music started.

I watched in absolute horror as pictures of me and different members of the Rebellion that I knew appeared on the screen. Most of them were me and kids my age or younger, and at least half of them were family.

Funny faces, and ridiculous poses turned my face into a tomato.

Edward and Esme were trying to politely stifle their laughter, while the rest of their family there laughed; just like the pictures were supposed to make them.

By the time it was over, I was thoroughly embarrassed.

"You were a really cute kid Bella." Emmett ruffled my hair playfully.

I buried my face in Edward's chest and groaned.

Grandpa Ray took his stuff back and handed my gift back to me. "Sorry Bella, we needed to check to make sure that was it.

"What about the girl's gifts?" Rose glanced at the two presents for Anna and Cissy.

Grandpa Ray nodded sadly. "We'll check those now." He unwrapped both packages to find chips much like mine.

Using his powers he found nothing wrong with them beside the lack of security, allowing them to be tracked. Both chips played similar slide shows to mine, except showing pictures of Anna and Cissy.

"There doesn't seem to be anything suspicious about the gifts."

Grandpa Ray patted my knee, making me feel like a small child. "That's true, but think carefully Bella, Megra isn't one for giving gifts. Why would she send you and the girls birthday presents, when she never has before?"

I didn't have an answer for that. "I could see where that would be suspicious, but would gift giving be enough to suspect her of being a traitor?"

"We need to look at the way people react now, Bella. If someone is behaving differently it could be a sign that they're not who we thought they were." Grandpa Ray gave me a small smile. "I know Bella, I too understand how hard this is going to be. I have trusted these people too."

I sighed, trying to focus my thoughts and be more suspicious of the people Toby had trusted. "Edward, where's that necklace Mia brought down for me?"

"What are you talking about?" Grandpa Ray's eyes widened and he glanced at me before turning to Edward.

Edward left but a returned a second later with a metal box. He handed it to Grandpa Ray.

"Mia showed up yesterday with this," I told him. "She said my mom wanted to give it to me."

Grandpa Ray opened the box, and lifted out the necklace. "I was with your mom when she picked it out. She had been waiting for five years to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday.

"Why would Mia have it?" Rose's eyes narrowed, glaring at the piece of jewelry.

Grandpa Ray closed his eyes, the necklace firmly in his hand. "Mia was one of the people who helped me clear out all of the houses before they state put them on the market. She must have found it while she cleared out your mother's house."

"Why were the other houses put on the market and not Toby's?" Jasper asked suddenly.

I knew the answer to that one. "Toby's house was paid for, Anna and Cissy own it."

He nodded his thanks and leaned back in his seat.

"Is anything wrong with the necklace?"

We all turned to the sound of my dad's voice. He and Carlisle were standing in the front entrance.

"It's fine, there's nothing but a necklace there." Grandpa Ray handed it to me.

Carlisle took a seat on the couch beside Esme. "Would it be considered odd for Mia to come all the way from Phoenix just to give Bella that gift?"

"I'd say so," Charlie spoke up. "But I can't say much, I don't know the people that Toby trusted the most. I just know of them."

"Mia is a very different person," I tried to explain. Toby kept me in the closest loop but I didn't know everything about his closest friends. "When she's with her friends, she's kind of crazy. Her family from my understand thinks she's a well behaved lady, and when she's amongst people she doesn't know she's shy."

"Shifting personalities like that seems rather suspicious to me." Emmett glanced around to see if anyone agreed with him.

Jasper shook his head. "That's not really to out of the ordinary for people. We're different around people based on how comfortable we are around them.

Emmett thought about that before nodding. "Right."

Carlisle rested his chin on his folded hands, his elbows resting on his knees. "We know whoever betrayed your family knew about Toby's safe house, correct?"

I nodded. "Including Toby, only thirteen people knew about it. His dad, and his wife and I were the only family members who knew. Then there's Grandpa Ray and Duke, who we know aren't the traitors."

Grandpa Ray took over for me, sensing correctly that I needed to stop. "The other seven are friends of Toby." He laid a picture of the person down on the coffee table when he said their names. "Carlos, who was not only his lawyer but also one of his two best friends. The second of the two best friends is Thomas. He and Toby have been friends since they were boys."

"What about those two girls, Megra and Mia?" Emmett asked. He had sat down on the floor beside Rose and Anna.

"Toby met Megra while he was working in Spain for the Rebellion." Grandpa Ray placed Megra's picture on the table beside Thomas'. "Mia was introduced to the Rebellion by Thomas, he then introduced her to Toby." Mia's picture ended up beside Megra.

Charlie looked between Grandpa Ray and me. "Did Turner know about the safe house?"

I shuddered. Turner, he was probably one I could see being the traitor if I could ever get over the fact that one of Toby's friends had to be one. Turner worked with a group of the Rebellion that most of the younger generations called clean up. Their job was to take care of any unstable problems. Most of those being risks of exposure.

"Turner frightens you," Jasper commented on my fear.

That made the other suspicious.

Grandpa Ray hurried to explain. "Turner's line of work for the Rebellion requires him to be harsher than normal. He's a large man and frankly his temper does make him rather scary." He set Turner's picture down and they all got to see what he meant. Turner was almost as large of Emmett, and he didn't really look friendly.

Grandpa Ray turned to my dad to answer his question. "Turner did know about the safe house. It was my understanding that Turner helped him pick out the location for it."

Charlie shook his head.

"The last two people on the list are Ruby, she was a high school friend, and Kian." I finished off the names on the list while Grandpa Ray set their pictures on the table.

"Taylor!" Anna sat up excitedly seeing Kian's picture. She loved spending time with Kian who had watch her whenever Toby would bring her with him to Ireland.

Emmett lifted Anna onto his lap. "Who's Taylor?"

"Taylor is Kian. He does spy work for the Rebellion, there's certain places in the world where we have to call him Taylor." My mind immediately started to think about Kian's job, a spy. It seemed cliché to point out how his work would put him at the top of the list.

A quick glance showed that everyone was thinking about the seven people on our list.

Jasper's face was emotionless and yet I could see him working through the limited information we had already given him. "Could you order them by how much they knew about Bella?" He asked.

Grandpa Ray had to think about that for a moment. "Thomas and Carlos would know the most. Then I figure it would go, Kian, Ruby, Turner, Mia, and then Megra."

"And who knew Toby the best?" I could see where Jasper was going with his line of questioning.

Grandpa Ray smiled, he knew too. "Thomas and Carlos knew him the best. Then it would be Turner, Ruby, Kian, Megra, and Mia."

"And who did Toby trust the most?" Jasper wasn't going to get anywhere with that one.

"Toby trusted them equally."

Grandpa Ray surprised me by creating a list. "Thomas would definitely before first. Then Carlos, Kian, Ruby, Turner, Mia, and Megra. Bella is right though, he trusted them all equally. That list is just based on their ability to help him with anything when asked. Thomas, no matter what it was, would drop anything to help Toby. I happen to know he's doing his own investigation trying to find the traitor."

"That could be just what he told you, if he is the traitor," Emmett grumbled.

Grandpa Ray nodded in agreement. "Carlos usually did what he could to help Toby, but he works with legal business in the Rebellion. That tends to keep him busy. Work also made it hard for Kian, Ruby, and Turner, to help much. Mia and Megra have responsibilities outside of the Rebellion limiting their time they could spend with it."

"And they were able to take time to send and bring gifts to Bella?" Alice's question caught me off guard. She had a point.

I sat up a bit and turned to Grandpa Ray, waiting for his response.

"That does seem rather odd."

Emmett snorted. "It seems more than odd."

"But nothing was wrong with the gifts," I reminded them.

Charlie, clutched his hands together. "Nothing had to be wrong with the gifts. Both incidents could be purely for surveillance. Mia, obviously with how she came up."

"And the chips can give away a location if the person knew to look for it," Jasper finished.

I couldn't help but agree, it made sense after all.

Rose spoke up then. "So Mia and Megra, are behaving peculiarly, and Thomas may or may not be having his own investigation, what about the others?"

We all turned to Grandpa Ray.

"Carlos has been incredibly busy. Since everyone we lost in the attack was part of the Rebellion he's had months' worth of paper work."

"He's also been helping me with Toby's companies," I added.

Grandpa Ray grimaced, he really didn't like me interacting with anyone on our suspect list. He was almost more protective than Edward. They may be tied. "Kian has been jumping continents. Working on one but moving on quickly. That may or may not be normal though. I can't tell if he's following someone."

"If he's not though, then his sudden desire to see every continent is most likely not for the Rebellion." Charlie's voice was tight. I could tell he was having a difficult time with this. Then again, what dad wants to talk about his daughter being in danger, especially from someone who the family trusted?

Grandpa Ray nodded. "Turner hasn't done anything that worries me, but his work gives him plenty of ability to move about without anyone knowing. He also gets more information than most members of the Rebellion. He would be a prime candidate for the Undermining.

"Ruby on the other hand works in a strict setting, she's monitored closely by the Rebellion."

"So if she were to try anything, the Rebellion would know?" Esme glanced down at Ruby's picture.

Grandpa Ray leaned back against his seat, crossing his arms over his chest; a habit he had started long before he had been changed. "You would think so, but I'm not going to underestimate any of these people. If they wanted to, they could find a way to get a hold of the Undermining.

"So who are your suspects?" I asked, wanting to get this conversation over with.

Grandpa Ray grimaced. "Turner and Kian would be at the top of the list, and after showing up here yesterday, Mia would be next." His phone went off then.

I watched carefully as he checked his phone then hit the end button. From where I was sitting I was able to see he called back the number he hadn't answered. Whenever he did that, it meant that the person on the other line was usually a leader of the Rebellion, and he was letting them know he couldn't answer. He would call them back when he could.

He got up and shook hands with all the men before giving Anna and I a hug. "I'm sorry to run off like this, but this is an important call. I'll call if I have anything else to add."

My dad followed him out of the house.

Emmett playfully ruffled Anna's curls. "Well what do you think Anna, do you want help us narrow down this list?"

Anna nodded. She climbed off of Emmett's lap and ran over to Jasper. She set her little hand against his cheek. "I'll show their feelings." She showed him the sensation that the people on the list gave off. With each one, Jasper would magnify the sensation allowing the rest of us to feel it too. That way we would all recognize the feelings and could separate them from the others.

Esme made food for Anna and me while I worked on homework. Alice, who had already finished with hers, was working on some documents I had to send to one of our security partners in Rome. There were three major companies in Rome, all dealing with security, and they were vital for all three of Toby's companies. Carlos had warned me more than once to make sure everything I did with those companies were set up exactly to the standards set by Toby and the heads of those three companies. We couldn't risk losing them.

Alice gave me the information before I left for my house. I would go over it while eating breakfast in the morning.

Edward drove us back to my house. While I took the girls inside through the front door, he climbed my tree and went in though my window. My dad might understand the fact we were mates, but he was still my dad. Though sometimes I wondered if he already knew that Edward watched me sleep.

I got the girls ready for bed, and once they were tucked in, I headed for my room.

Edward was stretched out on my bed, waiting for me.

"I'll be right there," I promised before grabbing my pajamas and heading into my bathroom.

I hurried to get ready for bed. I was tired; and frankly, I was ready to be held by my true love. Today had been emotionally draining for me.

When I exited the bathroom in my pajamas, Edward opened his arms wide, inviting me to join him, with a smile. I laughed softy and climbed into bed.

He pulled me into his arms and I rest my head against his shoulder.

We laid there in silence together. I didn't know what he was thinking about, probably the same thing I was; what we had discussed that day with the others. I was trying really hard to be more cautious, but like I had told Grandpa Ray, it is hard to retrain my brain.

"Bella, are you asleep?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"No, just thinking." I shifted so I was closer to him, laying my head on his chest now.

He wrapped his arms around me a little tighter. I felt his lips brush the back of my head barely. "Something has been bothering me, and I'd like to talk to you. I know it will be hard to hear, but I need you to please be open minded about this, for my sake."

Tilting my head back so I could look him in the eyes I nodded. "Okay, go ahead." I tried to hide my anxiety, even though I was sure my heart was giving me away."

He kissed me gently. "It's definitely not what your think Bella. I want to talk about the person who betrayed your family."

"Oh," I paused, "what exactly do you want to talk about." Hadn't that been discussed enough for one day?

He didn't say anything for a moment. His eyes were closed, he was thinking. "Grandpa Ray, and Duke for that matter, well…"

When he didn't go on, I urged him to continue.

"Bella, I know you trust them, but there isn't any proof that they didn't tell the Undermining."

Words failed me and Edward seemed to realize that. "Anna's powers proved that Duke wasn't in the safe house with us, but it didn't disprove the possibility of him being the traitor. And Grandpa Ray knows more about your family than even Thomas does, right?"

I forced myself to nod, to answer him. I wanted to scream, to yell at him for even suggesting it, but Grandpa Ray's words were running through my mind. 'Until we find the traitor, you must be more suspicious.' And, 'let someone who doesn't know them try to judge their trustworthiness. It will be easier for the Cullens to be suspicious of them.'

Edward was right, Duke, and Grandpa Ray were suspects too.

 **Author's Note**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it.**

 **So based on what we know now, who do you think is the traitor? Is there anyone out there who thinks it could possible by Grandpa Ray? Could there be more than one traitor in the group?**

 **Any guess about who's going to figure it out first?**

 **As promised Next chapter will be Halloween, and there will be a surprised guess showing up at the Cullen household, any guesses who it might be?**

 **I was asked to specify what type of car Bella has, sadly, I don't speak car and driver. So much like how Stephenie Meyer made up the Mercedes Guardian, Bella's car is completely one hundred percent made up.**

 **And another quick clarification, I've had a few people ask about the control issues so I thought I'd try to explain.**

 **Transitional creatures all have different control issues. With each new aspect of the transition they have to gain control. So yes Bella had control, and she had control issues before the speed, the speed is now just a new control issue.**

 **Until next time,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to New Moon or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrasing, sentences, and descriptions from the books though.**

 **Hurray, it's Halloween, well only in the story. The last chapter we got a lot of information that hopefully made you all wonder who the traitor is. These next three chapters are going to be basic filler with fun excitement and opportunity to meet some of the people that Toby trusted. It should be fun to see what the Cullens are going to do.**

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who loves some aspect of Halloween.**

Chapter 10

I don't know what it is about Alice, that makes her think that going out on Halloween is a good idea. Halloween is a time where the Hunters and members of the Undermining can walk around freely without arousing suspicion. Halloween, it is the perfect cover.

And while the Hunters are willing to expose themselves, the Undermining aren't but they will on Halloween. Despite that, we still can't expose ourselves in front of the Humans.

So then why would I sit in Alice's bathroom, in a chair, and let her dress me up? Because Anna had gotten everyone to dress up for Halloween.

Even Charlie who was working tonight had dressed up a little bit for her. He had slicked back his hair and had somehow managed to curl the tips of his mustache. He looked like one of those devious villains in the old silent movies.

Anna of course was dressed up as a princess, and much to her delight she and Rose had managed to get Emmett to dress up as a king. Emmett looked funny in the crown but he strode across the room looking important just to make Anna giggle. Rose of course looked elegant in her queen attire.

Anna had also gotten a hold of Jasper. She had seen his uniform from the civil war hanging up in his study. She only had to ask once and he willing agreed. He was now sitting in the living room wearing his uniform, and Alice was in a nurse's outfit from the same time.

The rest of our group were dressing in clothing from the early twentieth century.

Cissy was wearing one of the long baby dresses and a bonnet, something she didn't like. Esme had downed a gown from her human life so that she and Cissy would match. Carlisle looked dashing in his tuxedo, complete with cane and top hat.

While I had seen the rest of the family, Edward was running errands for my dad; for reasons I didn't know. I had no idea what his costume looked like. Alice had assured me that the two of us would match.

I wasn't feeling too confident in the dress Alice was having me wear. True it was beautiful but it was extravagant. I couldn't even follow what she had done with my hair, and of course I was ignoring the makeup.

When she finally had me in front of the mirror, I felt like had been taken back in time.

Alice squealed in excitement. "You look fabulous, Bella. You were definitely born in the wrong decade."

I didn't know how to respond to that.

Alice grabbed my hand and the two of us made our way down stairs.

My control was far from perfect, but every day I got better. I was still using my shield to help me, but when I wasn't surrounded by people who couldn't know our secret, and I didn't need to worry about messing with my vision, I practiced without my shield.

If I was being honest, I was doing well; if I was being stubborn, I was failing.

My gaze locked on Edward's as soon as I was safely down the stairs. He was wearing a tux similar in style to Carlisle's, he wasn't carrying a cane though, and he didn't have a hat.

Anna started trying to pull Emmett and Rose out of the house.

"Okay, okay, we're going." Emmett lifted her into his arms and tore out of the front door to put her in her car seat.

I shook my head and laughed softly. It would appear by how the house had suddenly emptied of everyone but Edward and me, that the others were all excited too. I wondered what they normal did on Halloween. Did they even celebrate the holiday?

"You look beautiful." Edward offered me his arm.

"And you look dashing." I told him as we joined the others outside.

The moon was bright and thankfully there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Even though there would be plenty of light from the moon and stars, I was worried about taking Anna trick or treating.

Anyone we could meet could be a Hunter or part of the Undermining.

Edward kissed my forehead to get my attention. When I glanced into his topaz eyes, he smiled. "We won't let anything happen Bella. Nothing is going to go wrong tonight."

His words instantly made me feel better, but at the same time I didn't want to really believe him. I glanced over at Jasper who gave me a sheepish grin before he stopped manipulating my emotions.

Edward's gently pressed his lips to my jaw. "Don't be too upset with everyone. This is a new experience for us all, everyone's looking forward to it."

I sighed and nodded. I knew that none of them would take this night lightly. They wouldn't let their excitement overpower their cautiousness. A part of them would be keeping close tabs on all the people, watching out for our safety.

We drove to one of the more populated neighborhoods of Forks, and left our cars on the side of the street.

Anna was bouncing with anticipation. She grabbed Emmett's hand and started heading for the closest house.

We merged into the other groups of trick or treaters easily, and we leisurely walked around the different streets of Forks.

Alice did amazing with our costumes. The other adults who were taking their kids trick or treating were constantly stopping to admire them. Anna and Cissy of course got the most compliments.

It was a good thing my brain had more room in it than a normal person. One part of it was enjoying the evening. The cool air, while it didn't bother me, felt nice. The stars and moon were beautiful to see. And most importantly I was with people I loved and we were having a great time.

Although another part of my brain was focused on my surroundings for a different reason. It was keeping track of any signs of danger.

"Bella, is that really you?"

I turned when I heard a voice I recognized. I smiled at my friend. "Angela, I love your costume."

Angela was dressed as a witch, she even was carrying around a broom. "Thanks, yours is amazing. I feel like I've traveled back in time just standing beside all of you."

I blushed at the compliment, hoping that it was dark enough that she wouldn't notice. "Thank you. Are you taking your brother's trick or treating."

She nodded and pointed to two little boys who were standing between a man and a woman that I instantly knew were their parents. The two little boys were dressed as superheroes, Spiderman and Batman. One of them yawned while the other blinked repeatedly.

Angela laughed sweetly. "Time to get them to bed. I'll see you at school Bella." She gave me a quick hug before nodding towards the Cullens.

"See you later," I called after her.

It wasn't much longer before Anna started yawning. She tiredly reached up for Emmett to carry her. She was asleep by the time he had gotten her in her car seat.

"I told you nothing would happen." Edward smiled teasingly as her drove towards his house. Our car leading the group back.

Since Charlie wasn't expecting to be home until the wee hours of the morning, he wanted the girls and me to stay at the Cullen's house, where they could keep an eye on me. He was seriously worried that the Hunters would try something tonight.

I knew that he hadn't relaxed yet, and wouldn't until the night was over. I wouldn't be fully relaxed for the night until the girls were safely in bed and I was being held by my love.

Edward stiffened and his hands tightened around the steering wheel. If he didn't calm down he'd crush it.

"What's wrong?" I reached out and place my hand over his, the one I could reach.

He surrendered his hand, giving it to me easily. "There's a wolf waiting for us."

I turned my gaze to the front, looking out the windshield. "Which one?"

"Jared."

That one word was filled with so much stress that I shook slightly. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Edward pulled into the garage, Rose, and Carlisle doing the same.

Rose and Esme took the two sleeping girls inside the house, but I knew they would hear everything that was said.

The rest of us met Jared the wolf in front of the house.

Edward sighed.

I ducked under his arm and wrapped my arms around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"He's too nervous to talk to us in human form, I'll have to translate."

I could understand why he'd be nervous. He was one wolf surrounded by five. Something about his eyes made me wonder if something else was wrong though.

Carlisle greeted the giant wolf kindly. "Welcome, what can we do for you tonight?"

The wolf known as Jared glanced at Edward before turning to Carlisle. His face was pained, his eyes were worried.

Edward grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Paul was attacked by a Hunter. They're hoping you'd come help him. They're not sure what's wrong with him." He turned to Carlisle while the wolf nodded his large head.

Carlisle agreed immediately. "Let me get a few things first." He raced into the house, Alice on his heels.

Jared glanced nervously at Edward.

Edward sighed. "That's not going to happen."

Emmett, Jasper, and I glanced at him curiously, all of us wondering what he meant.

He answered with a glare at Jared. "They want Carlisle to come alone."

"Not happening," Emmett agreed; glaring at the wolf too.

Whatever Jared was thinking was irritating Edward. "If I was there I could tell Carlisle what Paul is thinking, I could help him; help Paul."

Jared seemed to waver at the mention of Paul.

Emmett jerked his thumb at Edward while glaring at Jared. "I'm going if he's going."

Jared shook his head, that only angered Emmett.

Edward placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "The wolves don't have very much control at the moment. The attack on their pack brother has hurt them and they don't trust themselves to be able to control themselves near so many of their enemies. They don't want to risk hurting us."

Jasper nodded in understanding, but Emmett still didn't want to wait behind.

I stepped to his side and hugged him. "Stay here and keep Anna and Cissy safe. The Hunters are no doubt on our side of the treaty line anyway."

Jared huffed in what I'm sure was an annoyance of the truth of my words.

Edward proved that I was right. "The Hunters have moved off of their land for now."

"Fine, we'll stay here." Emmett crossed his arms over his chest, making himself look larger. He was ready for a fight.

"But call if you need us," Jasper added.

"We will," I promised.

Edward turned to me, his eyes glaring at me sternly. "You are staying here."

I shook my head, he couldn't leave me behind. "You need me to go with you. Besides the Hunters are on this side."

"Didn't you hear me when I said the wolves don't have much control? It's too dangerous." He was determined not to let me go.

Jared nodded in agreement, further making me mad.

I pointed at him angrily. "You need me."

Edward was at my side and tried to pull me away from the wolf. I had my shield around me and connected to the ground before he could though.

"None of you have ever dealt with an actual attack from a Hunter. I know what they can do. I can figure out what they did to him."

"She has a point." Carlisle joined us, carrying a large bag. He had removed the top hat and was no longer carrying the cane, but he hadn't taken the time to change into different clothes. "We need to hurry, so we can help Paul."

Edward clamped his mouth shut and pulled me into his arms. "Let's go." His voice was rough. Hopefully he wouldn't be too upset with me.

Carlisle and Edward followed Jared through the woods, stopping outside a small house, at the edge of the reservation.

There were two wolves beside the house. "One was laying on the ground, as still as can be. The other one was standing guard. When he saw us he nodded, letting us come closer. He glanced at me curiously.

"She refused to stay behind," Edward grumbled.

Carlisle shook his head, patting Edward's shoulder than giving mine a squeeze as he passed us to get to Paul. "Bella could help us take care of Paul."

Sam the wolf nodded before turning to Jared.

Jared nodded and headed back into the woods. When he returned he was back to being a human.

"This would be easier if he could phase back into his human form." Carlisle glanced between the two wolves.

"They've been trying to get him to phase back, but he isn't responsive," Edward translated for Sam.

"Can you hear Paul's thoughts?" I tried to move closer to the wolf laying on the ground but Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, keeping me at his side. How was I suppose to help if he didn't let me get close to him.

He glanced down at Paul but a second later he shook his head. "I don't hear anything."

"He's been like that for a while now," Jared told us. He was worried about his pack brother. "His thoughts just all of a sudden stopped."

Carlisle sighed, and did what he could for Paul. The wolf didn't even move as he checked for any injuries. He shook his head. "I'm not finding anything wrong."

"You won't."

We all turned to find my dad walking out the back door of the house with a young woman following behind.

The woman had long straight, crow-black hair. Her skin had the same copper coloring most, if not all the Quileute people had. The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, lived in color though they were long healed.

I quickly glanced away from the woman and to my dad. He walked up to the still wolf and stared at his face. After a moment he pointed out his blank stare. "The Hunters tried to possess this young man."

"Tried," Edward turned to my father, asking the question we were all thinking.

I didn't understand. "How was he able to defend himself from them?"

Charlie shrugged, checking over Paul to see if there was anything else.

"You know, when I was a wolf and I was trying to get to Paul when he and the Hunter were fighting, I felt something.

Sam nodded, he had felt it too.

Jared explained what he meant. "It was like I could sense that someone was in Paul's mind. I'm almost certain that Paul knew he was there but he couldn't get him out of his head."

Edward's face turned thoughtful, like the rest of us. "Your minds are connected, could it be possible that because of that connection the Hunters can't possess them?"

Charlie and I both gasped at this new information.

"Hunters can't possess more than one person at a time," I told them. I quickly faced Sam. "Since all of your minds are connected they won't be able to possess you."

"A connection like that could also keep the Undermining from controlling your minds," Charlie added. "Magical connections are hard for the Undermining to break, the likely hood of them getting past your mental connection isn't likely."

Edward turned from Sam to my dad, his face hardening slightly at whatever Sam had thought. "Sam is grateful for the information but he'd like to know if there's anything else wrong with Paul besides almost being possessed."

Charlie went back to checking over Paul. As his hand brushed through his fur a small dark bead fell.

Carlisle caught it before it hit the ground. He turned it over in his hand; He didn't know what it was but I did.

"Dad?" When he looked up I pointed to the bead. "Paul was stunned."

Charlie walked around Paul and reached his hand out for the bead. Carlisle handed it to him. "This is one of the stun bullets that the hunters use. One of them would be enough to knock a grown man out for an hour or two." He glanced back at Paul. "Given his size, I'd say they would need at least three, but I can't be certain.

"When he wakes up he'll be sore and he'll feel drained. You'll need to make sure he drinks plenty of water and eats something every few hours. He'll want to take something for the pain for the next few days."

"So nothing that isn't normal," Jared laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

The woman glared at Jared. "Be nice, that's your brother and he's not well."

Jared bowed his head, nodding slightly. "Yes Emily."

"Sam's going to change, he wants to be able to talk with you." Edward said as Sam headed into the woods

Sam returned in his human form. "Our body temperature, makes it hard to take medication. We don't exactly get a high enough dosage."

Carlisle dug into the bag he had brought with him. He handed a bottle of pills to Sam. "Try these, but be careful; people have been known to become addictive to those."

The woman named Emily took the bottle from Sam. "I'll make sure that he doesn't." She than reached for Carlisle's hand ignoring Sam's worried look. "I'm Emily, Sam's fiancé."

Carlisle took her hand. "I'm Carlisle, and this is my son Edward, and Charlie's daughter Bella."

Emily nodded in our directions. She paused when she glanced at Charlie. "Him I know," she laughed softly.

Charlie gestured with his head to his cruiser. "I don't mean to be rude, but I need to get Bella out of here." He sent a pointed glare at Edward before turning it on me. "It's late and it isn't exactly safe at the moment."

Edward tightened his grip around me. "Bella wanted to be here so she could help."

"How was I supposed to know that they would call you," I tried to defend myself when Charlie narrowed his eyes at me further.

"They didn't call me Bella." My dad took the sign that had been his dad's, out of his pocket. "I've been checking this all night, keeping an eye on the Hunters. They've been swarming in La Push and Forks."

He turned it on and it wasn't long before he was grimacing. "We need to leave."

Edward lifted me into his arms, preparing to run back to his house as fast as he could.

"No," Charlie said urgently. "No one is running tonight. There's too many out tonight and they have at least two targets that they would consider fun to track tonight."

Sam grabbed the sign that we had given him, powering it on quickly. "They still haven't found the transitional creature here in La Push."

Charlie shook his head. "The person's signal changes too frequently. Whoever he or she is, they must be around multiple different animals. Each animal would change their signal, since the transition is getting ready to finish."

"And the first animal they see is what they'll change into, Right?" Jared clarified.

Charlie nodded and pocketed his device. "Come on, I'll drop the three of you off at the house."

"It was nice meeting you Emily." I called over my shoulder. Edward was already heading towards the cruiser. The two of us sat in the back while Carlisle sat in the passenger seat.

"So how bad was it?" I asked once we were outside of La Push.

Charlie grimaced, he knew what I was talking about. "There were some close calls Bella."

I was shocked and from the same worried looks on Carlisle and Edward's faces, I could tell they were too.

"None of us picked up any trouble." Carlisle's words sounded off because of how upset he was. "How were they able to get so close and none of us realize? Edward should have been able to pick up their thoughts right? They would have been thinking about Bella and their task at hand."

Everything he had said was true, so why hadn't any of us noticed.

Charlie sighed, shaking his head tiredly. "Thanks to the sign, the Hunters know that Edward can read minds, and how far it has recorded his ability. They would know to stay out of his range. While they wouldn't be able to hide their thoughts from him, they could make the people they possess hide their thoughts."

"Those people would have just been thinking about Halloween," Carlisle said realizing what my dad had meant.

Edward growled lowly. "I know we're using that to track the Hunters that are around, but it seems like more trouble than it's worth. Whoever made that thing really shouldn't have."

I gave him a soft smile. "I know, the Hunters took the signs and use them for their dark purpose."

"They were meant to help find Transitional creatures so they could get help with their transitions. They were never meant to be used by Hunters," Charlie added.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "I still think it should never have been made."

I couldn't help but agree. "Grandpa Ray regrets building them every day."

Edward stiffened. "Grandpa Ray built them?"

I nodded, knowing where his thoughts were going. I didn't think much of it though; I was suddenly feeling really tired. I was half asleep when we pulled in front of the Cullen's house. My brain felt muddled from how tired I was.

"Get her inside," I thought I heard my dad say but I wasn't sure. "Make sure someone is always with her." That one was even harder to understand.

Carlisle said something in reply but I was too tired to comprehend what was said.

 **Author's Note**

 **Personally I love Halloween. I love to dress up and get to pretend to be someone else. So I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Feel free to tell me if you didn't, constructive criticism is always welcomed. Also if you see any mistakes, I would like to know.**

 **Whose Halloween Costume did you like the most? My favorite is between Carlisle and Charlie's even though Charlie's was just a change in his hair and mustache.**

 **Edward's getting more suspicious of Grandpa Ray. Does anyone think he might be right?**

 **Any idea what sort of repercussions Bella's going to have to deal with after the incidents that night? Percentage? Energy levels? Any new vampire abilities?**

 **Next chapter is really special. Not only will we have thanksgiving, but we'll have trouble with Bella, an uninvited guest, and Cissy's birthday. Any guesses about the order of what will come first. (Hint next chapter will begin with Nov 1** **st** **)**

 **I'm really looking forward to next chapter, and I hope you all are too.**

 **Keep an eye and ear out for the traitor,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to New Moon or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrasing, sentences, and descriptions from the books.**

 **For anyone who reads these Author's Notes; I would like to thank you. This note is for all my readers, whether you read it or not.**

 **I would like to apologies, that this chapter is late. I have tried so hard to make sure I get at least one chapter up between the time period of Sunday and Saturday. Usually they end up on Saturday. It has basically become the day I plan to upload. Saturday tends to be the day I have the chapters ready for you guys. I do though on the rare occasions that I have a chapter ready before Saturday post them before.**

 **I had planned to let you all know that I was going on vacation, and sadly I forgot. I didn't remember in time to put it in the Author's Note at the bottom of one of the two chapters I posted last. I'm so sorry about that, next time I will try to remember. I know how it feels to want to read the next part of a story. I have found many fanfictions that I like and they just stop somewhere.**

 **I would just like to say that, that won't happen to this fanfiction. I promise you now that I will finish this four story series, including the Cullens' point of view.**

 **For the people who do take the time to read these Author's Notes, thank you. This chapter is dedicated to you all.**

 **And now onto the story.**

Chapter 11

My mind was fuzzy in the morning. I was tired, and wished I could go back to sleep, but my mind was already clearing up. Thoughts of last night came back to me. I didn't get a chance to think about it though. My brain was already thinking about something else.

Something was pressing against my stomach. The pressure wasn't uncomfortable, but I could tell whatever it was would get heavier the longer it sat on my stomach.

I knew it couldn't be dangerous. Edward and the others wouldn't let anything happen to me. Anna would know if something was wrong.

I opened my eyes and found Anna sitting on my stomach.

"Good morning, Auntie." She kissed my cheek and got up to sit beside me.

I pulled her into my arms and planted a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Good morning to you too, Anna."

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught movement. I glanced over and saw Rose getting up from Edward's couch.

A quick look around the room told me it was just the three of us in Edward's room.

"He's talking with Jasper and Emmett." Rose joined us by the bed. She held my information box out for me to take. "There's been some changes."

I took a deep breath to steady myself before taking the box. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. In fact it was better than I could have believed. I was still under seventy five percent, but just barely.

Rose sat down on the bed facing me, with a sympathetic smile on her face. "Seventy four percent. It didn't go up very much."

"Not much," I agreed. "My energy is a little low, but that's fine for now, it'll help with the speed and running."

Rose laughed softly, before a soft sigh escaped her lips. "Speaking of running, we need to talk with you."

"About the Hunters," Anna added, sitting up on her knees.

I pushed myself into a sitting position. "What about the Hunters?"

Rose opened her mouth, looking like she didn't want to talk about it that minute, but Anna pressed forward.

"They're coming by the boat load." She held her arms away from her body, expressing how many people were amongst the group of Hunters.

I ruffled her hair, chuckling softly. "I think you mean by the bus load."

She shook her head; her eyes looking at me seriously. "They're coming by boat Auntie."

I understood instantly and turned in alarm to Rose.

She gave me a serious smile. "They're trying to find the transitional creature down in La Push before he or she can finish the transition. If they can get you too, it'll just be a bonus. They are more concerned with the other creature."

"That makes sense; he or she is closer to finishing their transition." I climbed out of bed slowly, warming up my shield to us as a buffer. "What's the plan, what are we going to do about them?"

Rose helped Anna off the bed, swinging her up into her arms, before answering. "We're sticking with the plan we agreed to do with the dogs."

Anna waved a scolding finger at Rose. "They're wolves Auntie Rose, not dogs."

Rose kissed the tip of Anna's index finger. "I know what they are."

Anna's face softened and she patted Rose's cheek. "You don't know them. That's okay. They're good."

Her words rushed me back to the day she had told me those exact words, about the Cullens. I was back in the girl's bathroom at school. We had just walked in and she had hugged me before saying the same words she had just told Rose. I remember kneeling in front of her and telling her we couldn't talk about it there, in the bathroom, at school.

Rose and I met each other's gaze. We both knew that if Anna said they were ok, then they were. I could see that Rose didn't want to accept it, but she wouldn't challenge Anna. I knew Anna got dangerous feelings from the wolves, but she must have felt something that proved to her they were good. When we had first come across their sensations she hadn't known they were good.

My brain snapped to attention. Jacob and the four other teens had the sensation, but it was weak. Maybe they weren't wolves yet, but they would change into wolves. If that was true then we needed to let Sam know.

I hurried to get ready before we met the others downstairs.

The moment Edward saw me, he darted across the room and engulfed me in his arms. "Good morning Love."

I stretched up onto my toes and give him a swift kiss. "Good morning."

"Esme made you some breakfast. Are you hungry?" My love led me into the kitchen were Esme was still cooking.

The counter tops were covered with different dishes that I recognized instantly. Stuffing, corn casserole, green bean casserole, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, baked yams, glazed carrots, steamed vegetables.

My stomach growled and I had to look away.

Esme stopped stirring whatever was at the stove and grabbed a plate that was staying warm in the microwave. "Good morning dear, enjoy."

"Thanks." I took the plate to the dining room and Edward and I sat down, enjoying the quietness of the house.

I was in mid bite when I realized the house was a little too quiet. I had seen that Cissy was awake, so they didn't need to be quiet for her. So where was the playful banter from Emmett and Jasper as they played video games? Where was Alice and Rose's laughter that you could usually hear when they played with the girls?

I turned to ask Edward, but forgot my question when I looked into his eyes.

He was smiling at me, his eyes bright, shining with love and admiration. In short, he was dazzling me. "Finish your food Bella and then we'll talk. Your father should be here by then."

"Uh oh, it must be bad if my dad is coming to talk before work."

Edward didn't comment. He sat back in his seat and watched as I finished my breakfast. He disappeared into the kitchen with my empty plate, returning a second later.

We walked into the living together. The others were already seated, including Charlie and Duke.

Duke was sitting on the floor entertaining Anna who was happily sitting on his lap.

For the briefest of moments, I was able to see that none of the Cullens were comfortable having Duke in their house. So it would seem that all seven of them are still suspicious of him. Remembering what Edward had told me, reminded me that there wasn't anything that proved I should think differently.

My mind was torn. My human side, despite the fact that humanness came from the other world, still believed in innocent until proven guilty. But the supernatural side of my heritage strongly believed in treating the world as dangerous until proven otherwise.

Edward and I took a seat on the couch beside Charlie.

My dad took his dad's sign out of his pocket and turned it on. "La Push is being silently swamped by Hunters. They're hiding out in the forest, and coming in from the water."

"Is this normal? I mean, do large groups of Hunters usually band together to hunt transitional creatures?" Jasper asked in his thoughtful way.

Duke laughed dryly; shaking his head. "This type of hunting is trophy hunting. The hunter who makes the kill gains strength. The rarer the transitional creature is, the more strength they'll get. They're not here to work together, they're trying to see who can kill the creature first."

Alice leaned back in her chair "That explains why the Hunters backed off in their attempts to kill Bella."

Duke nodded. "There was someone more valuable."

That earned a low growl from Edward; but Duke didn't seem to hear it, and continued.

"Grandpa Ray has placed a few people he trusts in Forks and the neighboring towns. They'll help take care of the Hunters."

Charlie cleared his throat gruffly. "We'll stick with the original plan, but we'll have to make some changes to other plans." His gaze fell on me.

My brain started creating a list of all the things I do that could be a problem with the Hunters.

Edward saved me the trouble of trying to figure out which one my dad was thinking about. "With the Hunters in the forest, we'll have to be careful while we run. Someone else will come with us when we go running."

I hadn't even thought about how my runs could be a problem if we ran into trouble. We so should have though. I couldn't see on our runs, which would make it harder for me to keep my shields around the right person.

Charlie patted my knee comfortingly. "Hopefully you won't run into any of the Hunters. Edward can easily track them with their thoughts and avoid them."

Edward nodded in agreement.

"Though it still will be wise to have someone else there," Carlisle added gently. "Just to be safe."

Duke dug in his pocket for a second and pulled out what looked like a phone. He chuckled when he saw my confused look. "I'm beta testing a new security phone for a business partner for Toby's second company. This company is crazy when it comes to security."

He rolled his eyes and typed a message into the phone before continuing. "Toby told me once that when he went to meet with the company, they sent a car to meet him at the airport. The windows were so dark he couldn't see into the car. Only the driver's side door had a handle. To open any of the other doors you have to press a button on the steering wheel.

"A tank could run over that car and it wouldn't have left a scratch. Once you get in that car, you don't get out until they let you."

Okay, that just seemed a little obsessive. "You've got to be kidding me."

"It's creepy." Anna shivered.

Duke wrapped his arms around her tightly. "That's right, you went with your daddy didn't you?"

Anna nodded, and climbed out of Duke's arms. She hurried over to Rose who picked her up.

"So what's the deal with the phone?" I asked, wanting to change the subject away from Anna.

"Here, see for yourself." Duke tossed me the phone, which of course was a bad idea.

Edward caught it for me.

I kissed his cheek as a thank you before examining the phone. "It looks like a regular phone to me."

Duke laughed. "Yes but that little phone in your hands, can't be tracked. That thing scrambles its signal when you're making a call. Some of the phones are only programmed to call certain numbers, and they can't receive or call any other numbers. I've been texting their programmer all morning."

He shrugged off handedly. "It's not as good as our secure lines, but then again, there's a good reason why that is."

I had to laugh at that. "Of course, Grandpa Ray made sure of that."

Duke sighed and shook his head, calming his own laughter. "It's a good thing Grandpa Ray is on our side, or we wouldn't survive."

The room fell silent.

Duke of course was right, if Grandpa Ray was working for the enemy, he could easily make something to annihilate us. It didn't matter that he refused to do that for the Rebellion. He used his powers for good with us, to help, but not kill. If he really was working with them though, he very well might make them a doomsday weapon. And if he did, none of us would survive.

I couldn't take this. I rubbed my temples. I needed those horrible thoughts out of my head. The very idea that Grandpa Ray was working for our enemies, made me sick. I have known him my entire life, he is family.

I could try to get my brain to be suspicious of the others, but I couldn't think of Grandpa Ray like that. That would just have to be left up to Edward.

"Are you feeling alright Bella?" Carlisle asked. His voice was concerned.

I nodded and got up off the couch before he could question me further. "I need to run."

Everyone else stood.

"I'll go with you two," Jasper offered. He gave Alice a quick kiss and headed outside.

Duke threw an arm over my shoulder. "You can keep that phone. I have another one."

I ducked under his arm. "Thanks Duke, sorry that I'm running off."

He ruffled my hair as I passed him. "Don't worry about it. I'll be around more often. I'm staying to make sure someone is around to drag the Hunters we catch back to the Rebellion."

I nodded and hurried out the door with Edward right behind me.

He took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Are you alright?"

I groaned lightly. "I just need to release some of the pent up energy inside of me."

We met Jasper on the other side of the river and the three of us started the first of what would be many runs as a group.  
~

Running had changed, but for the most part it was for the better. Edward now had someone to talk to, while I was still unable to hear him.

Usually the two of us would be joined by Jasper and sometimes Alice, but everyone else had taken a turn accompanying us.

Emmett tended to annoy Edward most of the time, so he rarely joined us. Rose had also only gone a few times. She would rather be taking care of the girls and planning Cissy's first birthday. Esme was also working on the baby's birthday so she had only joined us once, and Carlisle had come then too.

Carlisle was with us today. I wasn't sure why, but for some reason I felt safer when it was Carlisle with us. I knew I really should have felt safer with Jasper, since he had the most skill and knowledge about fighting, but I didn't.

My thoughts tumbled around different ideas of why I might have felt safer with Carlisle. Going from one side of the spectrum, being he was the leader, the head of the family, to the other side, which was the fact I saw him as my second dad.

"I'm not really sure, but you can understand why I'm worried."

I almost stopped jogging when I heard Edward's voice. Normally I didn't get my hearing back until we had been walking for a while. My hearing wasn't great, I had barely even caught that one sentence and obviously I was missing Carlisle's reply.

Unless, maybe Carlisle's reply was thought, and that's why I couldn't hear it.

What were they talking about?

"She did. She doesn't see anything wrong with it."

Again I was only able to hear Edward speaking. They were definitely having what they thought was a silent communication. I wondered what they would do if they were to glance at my information box and see that I was able to hear them.

"No. I know Bella trusts him, but I'm not sure." Edward sounded upset.

Which person was he talking about? Grandpa Ray, Duke, Carlos, Thomas? Those were the only ones I was dead set against believing they could hurt Toby. The others I was able to work myself into believing that they could be the traitor. My top suspects being Turner, Megra, than Mia, in that order.

"You're too trusting Carlisle."

I tried to stop my laughter but only ended up making myself snort; none to delicately I might add.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was worried; afraid that he had been caught.

There was no point in hiding it. There were no secrets amongst my new family. "Yes?"

He sighed. "How long have you been able to hear us?"

"What do you mean us? You're the only talking, Carlisle is thinking all of his replies."

We never got a chance to talk about what they had been talking about. Something I'm sure Edward was glad about.

Carlisle's phone rang and he answered it before the first ring had finished. "What's wrong? We'll be right there."

Before I could ask to be caught up, knowing Edward had already heard the news, I was lifted into his arms.

Edward held me tightly as he sped forward.

My mind raced; worrying about everything that could be wrong. Was one of the girls hurt? Both of them? Had someone broken into the house? Had the Hunters figured out what was going on and had attacked the rest of the Cullen family? The people of La Push or the pack itself? Who was hurt? Who was dying?

My panic had risen to an all-time high.

Edward kissed my cheek lovingly. "Calm down Bella, Esme just asked us to come home. No one is hurt, as far as we know. The others left to take care of some Hunters."

"I'm sorry, I'm just a worrywart."

"I'm sorry we worried you Bella, we should have told you." Carlisle, as always was polite and thoughtful.

We paused briefly -the short pause that I recognized now as opening the front door- before entering the house.

Edward set me down on the couch and little hands tapped my knees. They were too small to be Anna's.

The little hands moved from my knees and felt Edward moved beside me. "Look at you Cissy, you're just moving today."

"Now we just have to wait for her to start talking." Esme's loving voice came from the right of me.

I smiled to myself since I couldn't see just yet. "It'll be a little while longer before she starts talking. For reasons unknown to us, the children from the other world take a little longer to learn how to talk."

"I learned to talk when I was this many." I was sure Anna was holding up one finger. Her first word had been Da and it had been on Christmas day. Just over two weeks after her first birthday.

I was really glad that Rose and Esme were spending so much time with Cissy. There were times that I felt like I was such a failure. I hadn't really been working with Cissy at all. Really I was letting everyone else teach her while I tried to take care of my own stuff.

Emmett had taught her how to roll over. He had helped Rose as she taught Cissy how to crawl. And the two of them with Esme and even Carlisle, had worked on walking. Cissy no longer had a problem toddling across the floor unless her powers connected her to Rose or one of the others.

Now everyone was trying to teach her how to talk. They were all -whether they'd admit or not- wanting to be the one who had taught Cissy her first word.

Emmett was trying to teach her Rose's shortened name for him, Em. Personally I figured that would be the one that she would say first.

It was difficult and somewhat awkward trying to find words she might be able to say. The two most common words that babies say first haven't been used near Cissy.

The others had picked words out of Cissy's baby books.

I heard the front door open; pulling me from my thoughts.

"That was awesome, you should have been there. Those guys put up a fight." Emmett bellowed into the room. "I almost got to use my full strength."

I opened my eyes, glad to see that the room was mostly clear. There was only a slight blur to the edge of the different objects in my vision.

Jasper walked into the room while Rose and Alice sped through excitedly.

"Come on Esme, we need to get back to planning the best first birthday ever." Alice grabbed Esme's arm and dragged her into her study, with Rose right behind them.

Edward laughed softly.

I turned to him, raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

He laughed a little louder at that. "I can't tell who's more excited out of the three. Alice has been looking forward to another party since yours, and Esme and Rose are both excited for this milestone for Cissy.

If I had to guess, I would say Rose was the most excited. It sure seemed that way when Cissy's birthday finally came.

On the morning of the fourteenth of November, I was woken up by a squeal coming from the girls' room. We had spent the night at the Cullen house so I knew the squeal had been one of delight and not fear.

I groaned and rolled over so my head was laying on Edward's chest.

He chuckled softly and kissed my hair. "Good morning Love."

I didn't get a chance to reply. Anna rushed into the room with Alice right behind her.

"It's Cissy's birthday!" Anna yelled.

I opened my eyes and sat up when I heard clapping.

Rose and Cissy had joined us in Edward's bedroom, and Cissy was clapping her little hands together excitedly.

"Time to get up Bella, we're having a special breakfast with Cissy before the three of us go to school." Alice unnecessarily helped me out of bed and pushed me into Edward's closet.

Special breakfast, turned out to be Esme's breakfast casserole. It was no longer just my favorite. If there wasn't food on the spoon and it wasn't in front of her mouth when she was ready for another bite, Cissy would bang her hand impatiently on her highchair. There was no need to coax that little girl to eat.

"Happy birthday Cissy." I kissed the top of her head before following Edward and Alice to the car. It was obvious none of us wanted to go to school today.

Thankfully the day seemed to pass by quickly and soon we were back at the house and just waiting for Charlie to get off work. Carlisle was working the night shift that night so he had gotten to spend all day with the Cissy and the others.

Cissy and Anna entertained us all while we waited for my dad to show up. Anna was singing all the songs she knew, giving Cissy enough time to clap after each one before starting the next.

I knew when my dad had started up the long driveway because the living room suddenly had a pile of presents on the coffee table.

Cissy recognized the wrapped packages as the stuff she had gotten to tear at my birthday and tried to waddle towards the table. Rose wouldn't let her get to close though.

"How are you all today?" Charlie asked as he set his present for Cissy at the top of the pile.

I laughed as Cissy squealed as she tried yet again to get to the presents. "We're great dad."

He was laughing too. "Well let's get this party started shall we."

Esme took pictures while Emmett recorded everything.

Alice handed Cissy, Charlie's present first. She tore through the paper happily.

Of course my dad would have bought her a big jar of her favorite cookies. Lucky for us though she was more interested in ripping paper than eating cookies.

She destroyed the wrapping paper, tearing off bows and ribbons gleefully. She didn't pay any attention to the clothes Alice got her. Or the books, full of bedtime stories that Edward had bought her, and she loved her bedtime stories, especially when Emmett would make a bunch of silly noises and different voices. She paid absolutely no attention to the cd of lullabies and nocturnes he had recorded for her.

She didn't notice the toys Jasper had bought her. New foam blocks that wouldn't become deformed when she chewed on them, but still considered soft blocks. Even the learning toys Esme and Carlisle had bought were ignored.

Cissy only gave the slightest acknowledgement of the stuff animals Emmett got her.

And just when we were already to give up on ever getting her to play with something beside the paper, she opened Rose's gift. Instead of sitting the little doll down and playing with the paper and bows, she took the little cloth doll and hugged it to her.

"Ohhh, she likes it." Alice cooed.

Rose seemed unable to speak, she looked like she would cry if she could.

To emphasis just how much Cissy liked the doll, she kissed its yarn hair and giggled.

Alice took the last package from the table. "You have one more, Cissy."

While the gift had my name on it, it was really from Toby and Tessa.

I smiled when Cissy didn't want to open the gift. She didn't want to let go of her new doll. Rose had done a great job on that present.

Alice glanced at me, her look silently asked me what to do know. I nodded towards Anna who eagerly opened the last gift.

"That's beautiful, Bella." Alice reached a hand out to the pendant.

Anna closed the box before Alice could touch it. "No touch. Cissy touches first."

"Why does Cissy have to touch it first?" Rose brushed her hand over Anna's curls, making them bounce.

Anna turned to me to explain.

I reached for the box, taking it from Anna. "This necklace will protect Cissy, but it won't work if someone else touches it before her. It has some of her daddy's magic in it. It's a line of protection only available to people in their family's legacy line."

"Mine's gone," Anna whispered sadly. She absentmindedly reached for the missing pendant that use to hang around her neck.

Rose pulled Anna into her arms and decided to change the subject. "Who's ready for cake?"

"Me?" Anna threw her hand into the arm, stretching it as high as she could. All sadness forgotten.

We mixed the meal up for the night and had cake before dinner.

The rest of the night had gone well and by the time we were getting the girls in the car to head back to Charlie's Cissy was sound asleep with her new doll in her arms. Anna was out by the time we had driven to the end of the Cullens' driveway.

Too bad my night wasn't as simple as the girls.

A dark blue, almost black car only big enough for two people with its small size, was parked outside my house.

Charlie carefully got out of the cruiser, Edward did the same from behind the wheel of my car.

The door of the itty bity car opened and a woman stepped out.

I got out after seeing her; feeling a little irritated. "Hey Megra."

Megra waved awkwardly. "I'm sorry for the bad timing, I was hoping to get here in time to celebrate with Cissy."

"She sleeping." Now I was the one feeling awkward.

Megra sighed. "I got lost, otherwise I would have gotten here sooner. Do you have time to talk with me for a little while? I'd love to be able to get caught up, with everything. How you're doing, the girls?"

I didn't know what to do. I felt bad doing it, but I glanced at Edward and Charlie.

My dad gestured to the front door. "Why don't you come in, it's a little chilly out here."

Megra followed my dad into the house while Edward helped me get the girls out of the car. Actually I just kept him company as he first got Anna out and then single handedly got Cissy out too. He carried both girls into the house.

"You go ahead and talk, I'll put the girls in their beds." He kissed me swiftly before heading upstairs.

I had only gotten a quick glance at his eyes, but I had seen it all there. Edward didn't want Megra here. Whether it was because he had gotten something from her thoughts, or because she could be a traitor, I didn't know.

I joined my dad and Megra in the living room. Megra was sitting on the couch while my dad was in his recliner.

Megra sensed my unease and decided to start the conversation. "How are you and the girls doing Bella?"

I shrugged. "We're fine. I've been pretty busy."

Megra instantly knew what I was meaning. "Running Toby's companies, he told me he was going to give them to you. That way you could make sure they always stuck with his rules."

I hadn't know that Toby had told anyone but Carlos that. I knew he had to mention it to Carlos since he was his lawyer, but I didn't realize he had told his other friends.

"Did you get my gifts," she asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah we did. You must have spent a lot of time on them, they were wonderful." I did like her gifts, I was just unsure why she would give them.

Megra smiled in thanks. "I wanted something that the girls could watch over and over and over again. To make it less boring you can watch it in black and white. For fun I colored in an object in each picture so there is something in color."

I couldn't understand why she would bother to do that, and I didn't have a polite way to ask, so I chose to smile and nodded. "We'll have to watch them all again so we can see that. So, how are you?"

Megra leaned back in her seat. "Tired. The Rebellion has been really busy lately. The Undermining has apparently decided to be bolder. They've moved some more operations to Europe. It's getting crazy, and the Rebellion is spreading itself a little too thin for my taste."

"How many new operations are there?" Charlie asked. He was as surprised with this information as I was.

Megra's eyes widened in exasperation. "Well there's now groups in France, Poland, Iceland, Italy, Hungry, and Sweden."

"You've got to be kidding me." I gasped without thinking.

She nodded. "It's crazy, it's like we'll beat them back, but three more storm forward. We're swamped. We're so swamped, I'm actually going to help with recruiting, and you know I don't handle being around a lot of people well."

I tried not to feel awkward as I patted her arm. "It's for a good cause right?"

She smiled tiredly. "No better cause than to save the world."

Edward didn't join us the entire time Megra was there. He didn't even come down when she got a phone call from work. Whatever it was about, it had her nervous and I became suspicious.

I walked her to the door but before I could open it she turned and wrapped her arms around me. I froze as she squeezed me. I was absolutely shocked that she had hugged me.

"If you need or the girls need anything Bella, don't hesitate to call. Night or day, any hour. I'll get here as soon as I can." She gave me another quick hug before hurrying out the door and driving away.

I didn't realize I was frozen in front of the open door until Edward shut it for me. "Come on Bella, we've got school tomorrow."

I was still in a daze by the time I got into bed.

Edward wrapped me in his arms, kissing my hair. "Sleep Bella."

"I can't," I mumbled and I couldn't. "What did you get from her thoughts?"

He sighed. "She's worried about the three of you. She wants to catch the traitor too, I didn't get anything that suggests she was in on the betrayal. She was hiding something from me though. When she was talking about the gifts she gave to you and the girls."

"That's odd." I tried to sit up but he refused to let go of me.

"Go to sleep Bella. The rest of this year is going to speed by, so you need to sleep while you can."  
~

I hadn't taken Edward seriously that night, but I wish I had.

The rest of November soared by, rushing past so fast I almost missed it.

School paused for thanksgiving break, and I had gotten to watch a family of vampires try to put together a thanksgiving dinner. I finally realized why Esme had been cooking most of the month away. She was looking for the best recipes to use for our thanksgiving feast that only four people were going to eat. My dad had been taste tasting the different dishes for her all month long.

Extra chairs had been pulled up to the dining room table on the evening of Thanksgiving. The table itself was buried under plates of food.

I had been staring at all the food in alarm until Anna came in and her look of shock sent me into a round of giggles.

"That's a lot of food." She glanced back as my dad walked in and pointed to the table.

Charlie's didn't look surprised at all in fact he doubled up in laughter. "Esme, you didn't have to make this much food." He told her through his laughter.

Esme patted his shoulder gently. "Anything that doesn't get eaten is going to be sent to the wolves. I had the pleasure of meeting Emily and she told me how much they eat, but she wouldn't let me make a dinner for them. She said she wanted to, but that the boys would willingly take any leftovers we didn't want."

Esme, always a mother, and always thinking.

While the four food eaters ate, the Cullens talked. Charlie and I would join in between bites of Esme's best cooking. Charlie and I were going to have to be careful; Esme's cooking tasted amazing. I didn't want to stop eating, it tasted to good. And then of course we had to have a slice of the pumpkin pie she had made.

Once we had all finished, the table was cleared away at vampire speed. The seven Cullens were back in their seats only after a few seconds of being absent.

Anna sat up on her knees on her chair, folding her hands on the table. "Thankfulness."

I chuckled softly. "Youngest first. What do you think Cissy's thankful for Anna?"

Anna glanced at her baby sister who was covered in mashed potatoes and pumpkin pie. "The bath Auntie Rose is going to give her."

That got a laugh out of the rest of us.

"What about Anna?" Rose asked. "What are you thankful for?"

Anna grinned. "Everything." That was what Toby always said.

All eyes turned to me and I blushed scarlet.

"Her answer is Edward," Emmett guessed, succeeding in making me blush brighter.

It took me a few tries, and a slap from Rose given to Emmett, to keep him from teasing me anymore, but I finally managed to say what I wanted to. "I'm thankful for the people in my life."

The gazes shifted, glancing between Edward and my dad.

"Hey, for all you know, I could be older than Carlisle." My dad teased.

I shook my head. "My dad's the forth youngest, if you go by how long he's been alive."

"But if we were going by how old we are physically, Edward should have gone before Bella," Emmett reminded us.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm thankful to have found love." He gave my cheek a quick peck.

"I'm thankful that Emmett's coupon book he gave Bella doesn't have a coupon that can get her out of holiday shopping." Alice said in a sing song voice. "We're going shopping tomorrow. And don't bother arguing I'm going to get you to come, I've seen it."

I went and grabbed the coupon book out of my bag. "There are plenty of coupons to get me out of shopping."

She flashed a blinding smile. "At the back of the book you'll find the limitations, and you will see that you can't get out of holiday shopping."

"I'm thankful for the chance to help raise Anna and Cissy." Rose spoke up, before an argument could break out.

I grumbled and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. Tomorrow was not going to be fun.

"I'm thankful for the new joy in our lives." Jasper winked at Anna to get her to giggle, which made the rest of us laugh. He soaked in the positive emotions and slung an arm around Alice's shoulders.

Emmett rubbed his hands excited once we had all turned to him. "I'm thankful for all the fun we've had together so far, and what's to come."

Esme smiled at each of us before telling us what she was thankful for. "I'm thankful for my wonderful family."

"As am I," Carlisle added. And much to my surprise, he kissed Esme in front of all of us, something that I had considered rare to see.

My dad stood, and even though the classic Swan trait for blushing was creeping up his neck, he ignore it. "I'm thankful for the time we've been given to spend together."

It was a perfect ending to a wonderful day. But it was also the beginning to what was going to be a living nightmare.

The next day was black Friday shopping with Alice, and Anna. I was doomed.

We drove away from the Cullens' house at three in the morning. Alice, Rose, and Anna were in one car, and I was at the moment calm, riding in Esme's car. The car ride wasn't long enough though, and I was soon under Alice and Anna's excited shopaholic eyes.

As Alice dragged me out of the car the only thing I could think was, _'Welcome to trouble with Bella.'_ I could see it now. My clumsiness and control was going to be tested far more than it had ever been. If I survived this day it would be a miracle.

 **Author's Note.**

 **It's finally done. I can't believe how hard it was to write this chapter. Ugh, writer's block, when the characters stop talking to you. That plus being on vacation, really messed up my schedule, and then of course I couldn't post it yesterday thanks to the site being down. I feel horrible that it took me so long to get this chapter out for you guys. Over two weeks, that's ridiculous. I never wanted to take that much time to get you guys a chapter.**

 **Now, as for questions. How did Cissy's birthday scene go? And speaking of Cissy, what do you think her first word will be? (Hint it won't be Mama or dada, or any variant of the words.)**

 **Any ideas what Edward and Carlisle were discussing during the run?**

 **You met Megra, so now what are your thoughts? Any ideas what she was trying to hide from Edward? Do you think she's the traitor, or is there another reason why she's acting so different?**

 **Who off the list do you think we're going to meet next? Thomas, Turner, Ruby, or Kian?**

 **I have a few quick announcements to make before we finish up. First, I would just like to once again mention that you don't have to worry about this story ever being abandoned. Second, I'm starting a new schedule with my life, which could lead to a more normal writing schedule. Not sure yet if it means more or less time to write though. Third, I'm still going to post an estimated date for when the next chapters could be ready.**

 **Until next time everyone,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to New Moon or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrasing, sentences, and descriptions from the books.**

 **Alright everyone, this chapter is going to be full of excitement. Most of the chapter will be Anna's birthday, but I will mention things that happen on Christmas and New Years' Eve but there won't be too much dialogue. We'll meet another friend or few, of Toby's. And my personal favorite, Cissy's going to say her first word. So we'll have a few talks where Bella will be talking with the baby. This chapter really is going to be a lot of fun fluff with both of the little girls.**

 **Let's see what's going to happen.**

Chapter 12

"Bella, Love, if you wish to wake without a four year old jumping on you, I'd advise getting up now."

I groaned and rolled over. A second later the door burst opened and the birthday girl ran in.

I glanced at the clock. It was just after six in the morning, which meant Anna had been four years old for little over two hours.

She jumped onto the bed and threw her arms around me just as I sat up. She was singing happy birthday to herself. Once she had finished her song, she turned her eyes on me and her face became pleading. "Do you have to go to school?"

I sighed, preparing myself to explain that school was important and that I really should go, but Edward stopped me.

"We're not going to school today, Anna. Once the three of you are dressed we're going to my house. My mom has breakfast for you."

Anna squealed and ran out of the room.

I rubbed my ears once she was out of sight, making Edward chuckle. "We're not going to school today?"

He leaned his head down to kiss me. "The sun is going to make an appearance after first period."

I let a smile creep across my face playfully. "I don't think I want to learn whether or not my skin can sparkle yet, while I'm at school."

The door flung open again and Anna was back on my bed holding out a pretty pink dress. Her eyes asked me to help her put it on.

Edward picked Anna up and set her down to the side of the bed. "Your Auntie Rose is walking through the front door as we speak."

Anna left my room for the second time in one day squealing her excitement. I didn't know whether or not my ears could handle a third time.

I climbed out of bed and went in search of something to wear.

"Hey, Bella."

I jumped, spinning around to find Alice sitting on my windowsill.

"Alice," Edward hissed at his sister.

Alice climbed into my room, carrying a black dress bag. She ignored Edward's hiss and shoved him out the door before beginning her torturing of me.

Alice had brought me a new outfit, but I was surprised when she unzipped the bag. I recognized the light blue cashmere sweater, that Anna had picked out for me.

Alice took the darker blue skirt Anna had also picked out to go with the top and set it on the bed. She then laid out a pair of leggings. "Anna wants you to wear this today. And she wants you to wear your new boots, the ones that have the fur trim."

Alice definitely enjoyed having a small fashionista to help encourage and teach. I on the other hand couldn't keep up with the changes in fashion, and constantly found myself too confused to try any more. Most of the time Anna and/or Alice would just tell me what to wear. I had given up on fighting them.

Besides, there never was anything horrible about their choices, besides the fact, everything was designer, and it usually caught other people's attention; but that was it. Their choices always looked amazing on me.

After changing into the clothes Alice set about the task to tame the haystack that my hair normally was in the morning. She brushed it out gently, and separated it into sections before braiding my hair.

She spun the three separate braids together in a bun at the base of my neck; pinning it in place with a dozen or more pins. She grinned at me when it was finished; just before starting on my makeup.

I closed my eyes, reminding myself that this was what Anna wanted. Anna wasn't allowed to wear makeup, so she was going to make me wear it for her.

Alice hummed softly as she worked. After a few bars of the song, the noise started getting softer.

I opened my eyes and gave Alice a confused look. "What are you doing?"

Alice grinned back at me mischievously. "Just checking your hearing."

I laughed silently. My hearing was getting better, and if I had to guess, I'd say the Cullens were worried about me overhearing something I shouldn't, like I had while Carlisle, Edward, and I had been running. I still didn't know what Edward and Carlisle had been discussing.

"Alright Bella, you're all done." Alice turned me around so I could look in the mirror.

I definitely didn't look like I was going to a four year old's birthday party.

"We're ready to go." Anna pounded on the bathroom door. "You ready?"

I threw the door open holding my arms out wide. "I'm ready, let's go party."

Anna giggled excitedly at my words, before launching herself into my arms. Alice kept the two of us from falling over.

Rose stuck her head into my room. "We don't want your guys' breakfast to get cold. Come on lets go."

Anna squirmed in my arms until I put her down. She ran out of the door. As Alice and I followed we got to see her take Rose's hand. Anna absolutely adored her Auntie Rose.

It was when I was handing Anna's coat to Rose when all of our good moods vanished. Anna's head had come up fast and a wide smile spread over her face. Alice thankfully, must have seen her trying to run for the door, and grabbed Anna before she could get away.

Edward stepped around our group, appearing out of thin air it would seem. He opened the door, letting all of us see one of Anna's favorite people in the world.

Kian gave our small group a once over before giving me a small smile. The small upward turn of his lips grew as he turned to Anna. "Hey birthday girl."

Anna giggled softly as she smiled at her friend. "Hi, Taylor."

Kian laughed. "It's Kian today, sweet girlie."

Somehow Anna's smile grew wider.

Kian turned back to me. He seemed to think better than to try to get too close. "I know I should have called, but I wanted to spend little Belle's birthday with her. I didn't know whether or not you'd want me to come." He shrugged sheepishly. "I thought it would be better to seek forgiveness rather than permission."

"Yes, because that's an excellent lesson to teach Anna," Rose hissed.

Kian's face darkened with a blush almost as dark as mine.

Anna's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. She giggled and buried her head against Alice's shoulder.

"I'm interrupting breakfast, aren't I?" Kian stuck his hands in his pockets. I could tell that he was uncomfortable around the three members of the Cullens.

Anna sat up in Alice's arms, bouncing slightly. "Will you come to breakfast?"

Kian glanced around at the adults but Anna pouted so he was unable to refuse.

I'll call Esme and have her bring everything here." I grabbed my phone.

"Good morning Bella," I was surprised to her Carlisle answer the phone.

"Hi, I was just calling to see if Esme wouldn't mind bringing breakfast over. We have company," I explained.

"Ah, we'll be over in a few minutes."

"Thank you,"

"You're very welcome Bella." He hung up and I pocketed my phone.

"The others are on their way," I let everyone else know, seeing as Anna and Kian didn't have vampire hearing.

Edward let Kian in and we all went into the living room.

I folded my hands on top of my lap, feeling a need to keep them still. "How's work Kian?"

Kian settled on Charlie's chair, relaxing into the seat. "I've been extremely busy. One day I'll be on one continent and the next I'll be on the other side of the world."

I tried to seem surprise, but thanks to Grandpa Ray we already knew that. "That doesn't seem very productive. Shouldn't you be staying in one place for a longer time than a day?"

Kian shrugged. "It depends on the type of work, I'm needed to do. I've been doing a lot of surveillance that requires getting in, and getting out. Usually I'm only working a few hours a day, the rest of the time I spend traveling in and out of the different countries."

He chuckled softly. "My many passports are getting workouts."

I laughed too.

He sighed, but the noise was cut off quickly. "I was hoping I'd see Thomas today. Is he here yet?"

I racked my brain, but I couldn't remember hearing anything about Thomas coming.

"Is Uncle Thomas going to be at my birthday party too?" Anna asked me excitedly.

Thankfully Esme and the rest of the Cullens walked in at that moment.

Anna forgot about everything besides the breakfast that Esme had made especially for her birthday. She practically inhaled the mini pancakes that spelled out happy birthday.

Kian laughed as he watched her. "Those must be some pancakes Belle."

Anna nodded before starting on her bacon.

Esme set a plate in front of me and then in front of Kian. "I always make plenty, go ahead and try them."

Kian took the plate and thanked Esme kindly. "They smell wonderful, and I can just bet they'll taste divine." They must have, because he wolfed them down and grabbed seconds inside of the same minute.

I rolled my eyes and ate my food at a pace which would allow me to enjoy it. While I ate I listened to Edward as he introduced the rest of his family to Kian.

Once I had finished my food I took my plate into the kitchen to wash it. I turned around after placing my clean plate in the drainer. I jumped when I found Anna with hers and Kian's empty plates.

"Auntie, will you call Uncle Thomas. He's not here yet." Anna batted her long eyelashes at me, and the corners of her mouth turned down ever so slightly, not a full on pout but close.

I lifted Anna into my arms and forgot about the dirty dishes. I carried her over to the wall with the house phone on it, and dialed Thomas' number.

He picked up after the first ring. "Hello?"

"Uncle Thomas!" Anna yelled into the phone. I could practically see him cringe over the phone.

"Hello birthday girl."

Anna squealed at that. "You remembered."

"You didn't think I'd forget did you?" His voice sounded hurt. "I could never forget your birthday. I waited at the hospital with your daddy. I kept him from wearing a hole in the floor outside of your mommy's room."

Anna and I laughed at that. None of us understood why the doctor had refused to let Toby into the room, and poor Thomas had the job of keeping Toby from worrying himself to death.

"When are you coming Uncle Thomas?"

Silence fell on the other end of our call. "I'm sorry sweet girl, I'm not going to make it this year."

"But."

Thomas sighed. "Belle."

"But," Anna said again, only this time her voice wavered as she tried not to cry.

The sigh that come over the phone next was louder than the one before. "Turner is headed up that way any way, I'll see if I can catch a ride with him. Don't eat any cake without me."

Anna whooped into the phone before yelling a thank you and jumping out of my arms. She ran out of the room and I listened as she told everyone the good news.

It was then that his words caught up to my brain. "What is Turner doing up this way?"

"I'm not really sure. I know he's tracking something, but I'm not sure what. He's heading for the Seattle area, but we'll be in Forks for Anna's party."

Great, Turner was going to be here, in my house. "Okay, call when your almost here, would you, so I have a heads up."

"Sure Bella, I'll call when we see the welcome to Forks sign. Talk to you later."

"Thanks, you too." I hung up the phone and did the only thing I could think of to do. I banged my head against the wall, only to have my head stopped an inch before the wall.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "Everything's going to be alright Bella."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his middle. "I've always had a hard time being around Turner, now he, Kian and Thomas are going to be here. If Grandpa Ray finds out, he'd freak."

"It'll be fine." He ducked down to my eye level. "We're going to move the party, that way we can be sure nothing will happen, since we'll be on your dad's land."

"That's probably smart, just to be sure."

"Auntie, I want to watch my video." Anna called from the other room. "The one Megra gave me."

I sighed and followed Edward back into the living room.

"What's this about Megra giving Belle a video?" Kian asked, his voice suspicious.

I grabbed the gift and all the equipment we would need so we could watch it safely. "Megra made a picture slideshow with music, for Anna, Cissy, and myself, for our birthday presents."

Kian's eyes narrowed. "Megra hates everything about giving and getting presents, and just out of the blue she gives the three of you gifts."

I shrugged as I finished setting everything up. "Grandpa Ray thought it was strange too, but he didn't find anything wrong with the gifts."

Kian mumbled something but I was only able to make out a few words. 'Ray, great, and wrong' I didn't know what they meant, but from his face I could tell that someone else was questioning Grandpa Ray's trustfulness.

"I want to watch it in black and white so we can see what she colored." Anna told me before I could click on the normal one.

I settled beside Edward to watch.

The slideshow started and just like the first time we had watched it, the first picture was of Anna when her daddy had given her, her little pendant with his magic in it. Anna's little chubby hands held on to it tightly as she grinned.

While the rest of the picture was in shades of black and white, the pendant was a bright pink.

Just like Megra had said, every picture had one thing colored. Most of the pictures had something colored in a light yellow shade, but there were a few times when something would appear in a different color.

In one of the pictures Toby's briefcase had been colored green, his favorite color. Tessa's set of keys to the locker were she put most of her healing equipment had been colored in her favorite color; red.

The door to Toby's cabin that he had taken Anna and me to for my birthday had been colored blue even though in reality it was a pale green.

I zoned out for the rest of the slideshow.

Once it had finished, Carlisle and Emmett went with Alice back to their house so they could collect all of the decorations and presents.

Esme ruffled Anna's curls. "What would you like to do now Anna?"

Anna thought about it for a minute before announcing she wanted to play memory. This memory game was very different from the game she and Edward would play in biology. Instead of having six pairs, we used all two hundred and thirty. Dividing them up as equally as we could between six rooms. My room, the girls' room, the kitchen, living room, dining room, and the girls play room.

Toby had come up with this game, once we had found out I had an almost perfect memory. It made the game harder since you weren't guaranteed to see what your opponent would turn over since they could be in a different room. And since there was at least two pairs of the same pictures, you could remember seeing one in one room and someone might have already taken it.

By the time the last pair had been turned over, Carlisle, Emmett, and Alice had returned, and the house had been decorated. I could only guess how my dad was going to react to seeing his house covered in pink.

We had homemade corn chowder for lunch, and while we ate, we watched beauty and the beast, Disney's version.

It was as the credits started, that my phone rang. I glanced at it to see Thomas' number. "Hi Thomas."

"Hey Bella, we can see the sign, we'll be at your in about fifteen minutes." Thomas mumbled something I didn't catch, no doubt talking to Turner. "Scratch that Bella, we need to run a quick errand; we'll be there after a half hour or so."

"Okay, we'll see you guys then."

I hung up the phone and found Anna grinning at me excitedly. I laughed and shook my head. "They'll be here in a little while."

Anna practically spent the entire time waiting for them, bouncing around the room, and getting Cissy all riled up.

I knew when they had arrived by how all seven of the Cullens glanced towards the window.

Anna tried to run outside only to have Kian grab her and stick her on his shoulders. He carried her outside onto the porch, with the rest of us only a step behind him.

Thomas climbed out of the car quickly. Throwing open the passenger door and slamming it shut as he ran up to get Anna from Kian.

"Little Belle!" He yelled.

"Uncle Thomas!" She yelled back.

Turner exited the car more subdued. His dark eyes swept over our group. I couldn't help but notice how they lingered on Kian.

I could tell that today was going to be a nightmare. Everyone was on edge, and no one knew who they could really trust anymore. The only thing that could make the day worse was if everyone else showed up.

Charlie's cruiser pulled up then, and my dad got out cautiously.

Turner nodded towards my dad. "Afternoon Charlie."

Every one of the Cullens besides Edward was taken aback by his deep voice. I doubt any of them had heard someone with that low of a voice. It was downright shocking, and it was one you didn't want to hear in the dark or night.

Charlie nodded in Turner's direction before the big man grabbed something from the backseat. Turner toward over my dad, and know that I could actually compare the two, I could see he was only slightly smaller than Emmett.

"Merry Christmas squirt." Turner held out at least twelve grocery bags towards Anna.

Anna glared at him. "It's not Christmas Turner."

He shrugged and headed inside.

Anna struggled out of Thomas' arms to chase after Turner. "Come back here, I know what you bought me!"

Turner's throaty laugh filled the air.

Thomas and Kian's laughter followed quickly.

When we entered the living room we found Turner sitting on floor. The grocery bags were beside him and Anna was on his lap, eating the first of many bananas.

"Did he buy the store out?" Kian asked Thomas who was still laughing.

"I just bought what was there, I didn't ask if there was any more in the back." Turner smirked up at him.

My look of horror and shock sent the three of them into another round of tear induced laughter.

"What are we supposed to do with all of those bananas?"

Turner shrugged before grabbing one and peeling it. He handed it to Anna since she had finished the other one. "You can eat them. Use them in recipes, freeze them. Anna likes frozen bananas. Personally I like them in milkshakes."

For one second I thought about hitting him, then thought better of it.

Esme and I but the bananas away while Rose and Alice gathered all the presents.

Cissy recognized the wrapped gift and I quickly grabbed her.

I sat down placed Cissy on my lap so she was facing me. "Those gifts belong to sis…" I stopped, realizing it would not be a good idea to tell Cissy that the gifts belonged to sissy.

"Having trouble there, Bella?" Turner asked while smirking.

I glared back at him. "I'm good."

Cissy squirmed in my arms, trying to get down and over to the gifts.

"Those are Anna's gifts."

Anna grabbed one off the top and handed it to Cissy. "You can help me Cissy."

Cissy and Anna unwrapped the gifts together. Every article of clothing, stuffed animal, doll, and book got a squeal of excitement. But the best of the best was when I gave Anna her mom's recipe book.

Anna tore into the kitchen only to return wearing her apron and an expression asking why no one else had joined her.

The men stayed in the living room while all of the woman worked on dinner, making Tessa's famous Alfredo.

I tried to ignore the conversation I knew was going on in the living room. I focused my attention to making the garlic spread for the bread.

Tessa and my mom both loved to experiment with recipes, there was a big difference with the two though. Tessa's food always tasted good.

While we cooked, we listened to the cd that Edward had given to Anna. He had recorded himself playing Anna's favorite songs from the Disney princess movies. It was the only gift she had known about, since he wasn't allowed to play any of those songs unless she was sitting beside him while he played.

The day he had recorded it for her, he had showed her the recorder and told her she had to be very quiet. She had sat on his lap and didn't make a peep until he had said she could.

"Something smells wonderful." Thomas walked into the kitchen with Cissy on his hip, the only girl to stay with the men.

Kian stuck his head into the kitchen. "Is there something we can do?"

Esme pointed to the cupboard. "If you'd like to set the table, everything else is done." She poured the sauce over the cooked noodles.

I pulled the bread out of the oven.

The plates were filled, and all the food eaters began eating.

"Hey Anna," Emmett sung quietly.

She glanced up from her food, and he pointed out the window.

Much to my horror, it was snowing outside.

Rose caught Anna's fork before she could shovel the rest of her food into her mouth. "We can go outside after we finishing eating. Don't you want any cake?"

"You don't want to eat cake that fast." Emmett added.

Anna shook her head no; agreeing with Emmett. Anna would never scarf down cake, even if it meant going outside to play in the snow sooner.

While Esme and Rose cleaned up dinner I grabbed the cake. A tug on my shirt made me smile, but when I glanced down at Anna she was frowning.

"Who will blow out candles with me?"

Toby always helped Anna blow out her candles, and in return she would help him on his birthday.

I put the cake on the counter and knelt in front of Anna. "I'll help you."

She shook her head. "You're not daddy."

My heart was breaking for her but I tried to not let her see that. "Would you like to blow them out by yourself?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Daddy always helped."

I didn't know what to suggest. "Is there someone you'd like to have help you?" I hoped fiercely that she wouldn't say her dad.

Anna thought about it, before walking back into the dining room without replying.

Rose and Esme had politely ignored our conversation. Esme carried the cake, and Rose wrapped her arm through mine. When we walked into the dining room we found Anna sitting on Emmett's lap.

I never thought that I'd ever see Emmett cry, but as I grinned with love an adoration at Anna, I was almost certain that he was.

The two of them blew out the candles and Emmett cut the cake.

Someone handed Cissy to me, and a piece of cake.

"Would you like some cake Cissy?" She reached for it, so I gave her a bite. We shared the piece, and I talked with her, remembering how important it was to talk with her, and let her listen to my words.

We all eventually made it outside, every last one of us bundled up, even though the Cullens and I weren't bothered by the cold.

I sat on the porch with Esme, holding Cissy in my arms. We were watching the rest of our group teach Anna how to have a snowball fight, since she hadn't gotten to learn the last time it had snowed. Anna had been waiting for the first snow of the season ever since she had found out at the beginning of the year that it wasn't going to snow again.

The ground was lightly covered in snow, giving just enough ammo for a small battle before we'd have to go inside.

Cissy snuggled closer to me. I was surprised that she didn't want to be playing in the snow.

"Are you cold Cissy?"

She scouted even closer in reply.

Esme sighed. "She's still not talking, but she sure does seem to understand most of what we say."

I shrugged. "I don't know why, but our kind takes a little longer to talk than normal people. Once we do start talking though we pick up words quickly. She'll start speaking and eventually become a chatter box. Just like Anna."

I sighed. "It's been rather difficult trying to figure out how to teach her words. Obviously you know what the most common first words are."

Esme gently took Cissy from me. "Yes, but it really just depends on what they hear, and what is said frequently around them."

Esme fixed Cissy hat. "Your _hat_ almost fell off." She emphasized the word hat and took Cissy gloved hands so they were touching her hat.

Cissy tried to take her hat off.

"No, we'll keep the hat on our head."

Esme and I talked with Cissy until it was time to go in.

Thomas, Turner, and Kian all hugged Anna and wished her a happy birthday one more time before telling the rest of us goodbye.

Thomas and Kian both gave me a hug while Turner patted my shoulder.

See you sometime after the New Year Bella!" Thomas called before getting in the car.

I waved goodbye to the three of them, and hoped I wouldn't have to deal with anyone off the list until after the New Year.

* * *

It continued to snow all through the month. I was constantly checking my shield since the snow messed with my balance.

Anna absolutely loved the snow. Every morning once she got to the Cullen house, she'd have a snowball fight with Emmett. And the morning of Christmas we had the biggest snow battle I had ever heard of.

We were split up into two groups. For a reason unknown to me, Carlisle and Esme had been put on separate teams. Rose, Emmett, Anna, and I were on Carlisle's team, while Edward, Alice, Jasper and Cissy was on Esme's.

I hadn't wanted to be a part of the battle and they had decided to just let me watch, but then Cissy realized she liked rolling. We had found out that she could roll the snow into the perfect sized snowball. So I made the snow balls for my team.

I sat behind a mound of snow with Carlisle. The battle was really only being played with Anna and the younger members of the Cullen family. Esme was watching Cissy and helping her make her teams ammo. So Carlisle had joined me.

Anna came around the pile of snow and I handed her one of the freshly made snow balls. She dropped it on the ground and turned to Carlisle. "I'm…m c…cold." She shook and her teeth chattered.

Carlisle stood and lifted Anna into his arms. "Well then it must be time for hot chocolate and presents."

Anna nodded and the battle was put to an end.

Esme and Carlisle passed out the gifts. Cissy's stack of gifts sat beside my stack, at my feet, and Cissy sat on my lap. Every last one of Cissy's gift had a bow on it. I think Esme was trying to give me something to repeatedly say in front of her.

"Look at the pretty bow Cissy." Was one of the many things I'd say when it was her turn to open a gift. That or I'd tell her what color the bow was. Cissy especially liked it when I would put the bow on her head and she take it off and put it in my hair. It was going to be fun brushing out my hair later.

Emmett ripped open a gift and hundreds of beads cascaded to the carpet.

Anna giggled hysterically. "Uh oh."

We all laughed as he picked up all the beads. We could sense a prank war coming on between him and Anna.

"All those beads went buh-bye." I waved at Emmett as he went to throw away the beads. Cissy waved too, but she remained silent.

It didn't take us long to finish opening the rest of the gifts. While the others picked up and put away the gifts. I heated up some of our Christmas dinner we had had the night before, so my dad would be able to join us.

"You ready to eat Cissy?"

She reached for the bowl of mashed potatoes and gravy I had gotten for her. I filled her sippy cup with milk and set it in the cup holder of her high chair. "There's your sippy."

"She's not going to talk today is she Auntie," Anna pouted.

I shrugged and continued eating lunch.

Once we had finished our meal we joined the others back in the living room to watch Anna's cartoon Christmas movies. We enjoyed just relaxing for the rest of the day. It was a peaceful ending to an excellent day.

* * *

New Year's Eve finally came around, and everyone was excited, and busy.

Anna and Cissy were both still awake even though it was only a few minutes before midnight. Anna had given her energy to her sister to keep her up. Rose was helping the two of them into their outdoor clothes.

Emmett had been put in charge of the video camera, while Alice was in charge of the noise makers.

Esme had her camera ready and was counting down the time.

"Alright Anna, go ahead and pick out which noise makers you want." Alice held the back open for her to pick.

Anna picked out a horn, and a popping noise maker that required you turn a crank like you would a jack in a box.

Emmett grabbed a bell, Jasper had little cymbals. Alice had a triangle, and Rose had a funny whistle that crowed like a bird. Edward and I had some of the crank noise makers like Anna's, while Esme and Carlisle had horns.

"Here Cissy, you can have a bell." I handed her a little bell which she immediately started ringing.

She stopped suddenly when Rose tried to get her to go outside. She backed up and toddled back to the stairs.

"Where you going?" Emmett asked, letting his voice turn sad.

Cissy pointed up the stairs. "Dow."

Eyebrows shot up on everyone.

"Dow? I've heard some weird baby talk but what does that mean?" Emmett glanced over at Carlisle.

"She wants her baby doll that Rose gave her." Edward told us.

"Dow," Cissy said again after hearing Edward say it.

I smiled and picked Cissy up and we went to get her doll.

Rose reached for Cissy as came to the bottom of the stairs. She and the others were grinning at me, their eyes alight with excitement at what I assumed was Cissy's first word.

Edward took my hand and pulled me into arms. "You're amazing Bella."

I shook my head. "I didn't teach her to say doll."

Edward's smile widened. "No, but you did walk up and down the stairs without needing your shield to slow you down."

My eye narrowed as I thought about what he was saying. My mind didn't want to make sense of the words.

Alice waved at me. "I saw that nothing was going to happen Bella, couldn't have done that if your shield was up. Congratulations, you've gained enough control to slow down."

I blushed as they all congratulated me.

"We need to get outside." Esme hurried to usher us all out the door.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."

We all made as much noise as the little noise makers could make, none of us worrying how far the noise would reach; whether all of Forks heard or not.

"Happy New Year Bella."

I turned to look up into Edward's eyes, hoping mine showed him just how much I loved him, like his were. "Happy New Year Edward." And I kissed him.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter, sorry if there are any mistakes I missed, feel free to tell me. Also as always constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **How did the chapter go? Did it seem rushed to you? Does it live up to the other chapters? What was your favorite part of this chapter? Any of you out there tired of fluff? That's okay we'll be getting into more major dealings of the story soon enough. Possibly even next chapter.**

 **So what did you think about Thomas? Turner? And Kian? There's only one member on the list we haven't met yet, any ideas when we'll be seeing her?**

 **Next chapter we'll be finding out more about the ongoing struggle with the Hunters. Some of them have been sent to the Rebellion to be punished for their crimes against Transitional creatures, but there are still plenty in the surrounding areas near Forks and La Push. Any guesses about what might happen?**

 **Also here's an old question, who do you think the shape shifting transitional creature is?**

 **So this will be the first time since having two stories to update that I'm not going to post a chapter for both of them on the same day. I had planned to post the next chapter for Transitionals up, but today was crazy, so sadly it still isn't ready. I'm not sure if I'll get it finished tomorrow, of not it will be up sometime on Friday. Really sorry about that but it can't be helped.**

 **Until next time,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to New Moon or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrasing, sentences, and descriptions from the books, though.**

 **Hey everyone, I know, long time no update for this fanfiction. I know and I'm sorry. The last couple months before the end of the year is always crazy for me. So I'm really sorry I didn't get this up before now. 3 months sense an update is way too long to wait for an update, so once again I apologize for the long wait.**

 **The beginning of the year though means I will have more free time, meaning more time to write. So more updates.**

 **Now for the fun stuff. This chapter is jammed packed with excitement and information. We're going to have a long conversation with one of the people on the dreaded "List" and it shall be interesting to say the least.**

 **Hopeful by the end of this chapter you might be able to make some speculations about the traitor. Or maybe not.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the people who even after all this time still leave a short review. Thank you guys, getting to read them makes my day; and they truly inspire me to write more.**

Chapter 13

At one point in my life I had been terrified of flying. Now, I never had to worry ever again. Flying with my vampire family beside me, and Duke at the controls, made me feel absolutely safe.

Anna was laying on the floor of our private jet, taking a nap which was necessary after the exciting vacation we had.

We were lucky enough to have the first full week of January off from school. So Carlisle had decided to take the family to a cabin somewhere deep in the Canadian wilderness.

Anna had so much fun with her Auntie Rose, Uncle Emmett, and her best friend Jasper, that she didn't even notice the year anniversary of the attack.

I wasn't that lucky, but I had a wonderful boyfriend and best friend who tried distracting me. Edward, Alice, and I spent most of the week exploring the forest that surrounded our cabin. Something that wouldn't have been very easy if I hadn't have had control over my speed yet. It still felt unreal that I already had control over my super speed. Getting to see the Canadian wilderness had been wonderful.

Carlisle had done an excellent job picking out a beautiful place to stay. He and Esme had spent most of the week with Cissy, who was now picking up words quickly. Her favorite of course was "doll." Which she could now pronounce correctly.

I sighed and got up. We still had another two hours before we'd land in Port Angeles, but I was too bored to stay in my seat.

Edward gently caught my hand. "Everything alright?"

I nodded, a silly smile plastered on my face. "I'm going to go talk with Duke."

I had to give him credit, he didn't ask to come with me, and he let me go. I knew of course that he would hear everything.

Edward wasn't thrilled with the whole issue about the traitor but he wasn't keeping me away from the people on our list. He would make sure we were extremely careful though. And it wasn't like I could get in trouble on the jet.

Stepping into the cockpit was like stepping into a memory. I could remember being in there with Toby while he was teaching Duke how to fly. The two of them had always gotten along.

Duke nodded in my direction as I took the copilot's seat. "What's up kid?"

I glared at him. "Really, I'm a kid?"

He laughed. "We always knew how to irritate you."

That was the truth.

Duke's face shifted back to a calm mask. "So what brings you to my humble cockpit?"

It was my turn to mess with him. "Actually this plane and everything in it…"

"Don't you dare," he warned. "This plane might be yours now, but I am the only person who will ever fly it now. With that said, that makes this," he waved his head slightly in each direction to indicate the small room, "this is mine. This little area is mine. That's what Toby said, so that is the way it is."

I gave in and nodded slowly in agreement. "Okay, okay, the cockpit area is yours."

He grinned smugly. "So are you going to answer my question?"

I shrugged. "I just wanted a change of scenery."

"I personally think this is the best view you'll ever get from a plane." Duke handled the jet effortlessly. It was almost as if he and the plane were one.

I leaned back in my seat and took in the view. For a person like me I couldn't see anything different about the view except for the angle. "Do you mind flying this plane?" The question was out of my mouth before I even realized I had spoken out loud.

It took Duke a moment to answer. He had been caught off guard by my question. "In ways it is hard. There will be times where I will look over at the seat you're in and expect Toby to be in it. I wait sometimes, thinking I'll hear him yell at me to keep my eyes on the sky."

He sighed lowly. "But I find it's easier for me to be in the air, than to be on the ground. It's hard sometimes thinking about them." He turned and spared me a glance. "Why do you think I give up most of my free time to help drag hunters back to headquarters? Taking care of them helps take out the sting of losing family."

I could imagine that he added Amanda in his mind. "So you really don't mind?"

"Of course not silly girl. I'm just sorry that I can't help out more." He grimaced slightly. "Grandpa Ray has me doing a bunch of stuff for him too. I know what he's doing though."

I raised an eyebrow, silently questioning him.

He gave me a glare as if to say it was obvious. "He's trying to keep me away from you and the girls."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "That can't be right." Again the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Duke Snorted. "Don't be so shocked Bella. Grandpa Ray is working tirelessly on keeping anyone who could be dangerous to you, away."

"And he thinks you're dangerous?"

"Not just dangerous Bella, I'm on the list. Grandpa Ray has an interesting way of thinking. He's trying to keep everyone on the list away from you as much as he can; including himself." Duke spared me another quick glance. "Why do you think he's been staying away unless something important comes up?"

Sometimes Grandpa Ray didn't make any sense. "I'm confused."

"Yeah that sums it up." Duke laughed humorlessly. "He thinks that if he shows that he's staying away as well, that it justifies him trying to keep us away."

The next words out of Duke's mouth were so quiet that I only just barely caught every word, and I knew for certain that he didn't want me knowing what he had said. "Toby didn't trust Grandpa Ray with everything. In fact he's the only one on the list that doesn't know Toby's biggest secret about his inner circle of friends. Too bad no one in that inner circle can be trusted."

I didn't let on that I had heard him. "Well Grandpa Ray isn't doing too good of a job of keeping people away. I mean, Thomas, Kian, and Turner came to Anna's birthday party." I rolled my eyes for dramatic effect.

Duke chuckled softly before apologizing. "Sorry I wasn't there to help out. I had planned on going, but Carlos needed me to run an errand for him."

I waved away the apology. "Don't worry about it. We had the party at my dad's house, just in case."

"How'd the party go?"

"It went alright, I had plenty of panic attacks. Tried to hit my head against the wall." I joked.

He laughed at that. "Bet Edward didn't allow that."

I shook my head. "Sometimes I wonder if there's a whole in my mental shield."

Duke roared with laughter. "Bella, you are an open book. He doesn't need to read your mind, he can get everything from your face or your eyes." He stopped suddenly as if he had said too much.

"But besides that the party went okay, right?" He changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, it went well." I shrugged. "It was just hard for some of us, with you know. Kian didn't even bother to call. He said it would be better to seek forgiveness than ask for permission."

Duke shook his head while the corner of his lips twitched. "You have to remember Bella, that that is just how Kian is."

That could be true. I wasn't really sure. "Anna got excited when he asked if Thomas was going to be there. I hadn't heard from Thomas in a while, before I called to see if he was coming."

"And he was," Duke commented.

I nodded but remembered the phone call. "Not at first actually. He tried to tell Anna that he wouldn't be there but she got upset so he told her he would come."

Duke laughed softly. "Thomas always drops whatever he's doing for Toby and his family."

"So wouldn't he just agree to come the first time he was asked?" It felt good to talk about this to someone who had an insight to these people. That way I didn't have to talk to myself whenever I was alone.

Duke thought about it for a moment. "You need to remember Bella, that Thomas is really busy. And now that he's working on his own investigation, he has even less time. Put yourself in his shoes. The investigation is for you, Anna, and Cissy, so he won't want to stop until he catches the guy. Since it's for you gals, he justifies it as helping you, so he," he paused for me to come up with the answer.

"He won't just drop it, like his other work."

Duke nodded once. He always had a way with words, and he could make people see things his way.

"So did Turner buy out the local grocery store of their bananas?"

I groaned, thinking of all those bananas still frozen in the Cullens freezer. It looked like we hadn't eaten any while we know we had eaten a lot.

Duke was laughing again. "I take your silence as a yes."

I glared at him. "Careful, or you'll be getting some to take home with you."

Duke's face twisted in disgust. He'd never eat bananas ever again, not even Anna could get him to eat them.

I decided to be nice and change the subject. "Thomas told me Turner was tracking something in Seattle."

"What?!" Duke's hands tightened until his knuckles were white. I was surprised the plane hadn't moved. He still had perfect control of the plane even though he was furious.

I was sort of surprised Edward hadn't barged in yet. "It was just what Thomas told me over the phone."

Duke glared forward, his eyes on the sky.

"What's wrong?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Turner isn't on an assignment. He told his boss that he needed to take some time off for personal reasons. They don't expect him back at cleanup for months."

That didn't make any sense to me. Turner loved his job. He never went on vacation. "What's in Seattle?" There had to be a reason for him to go there.

Duke's voice was harsh. "Good question."

The cockpit was sent into silence as the two of us thought over the new information.

If Turner wasn't working for Cleanup, but he was tracking something, what was he doing? Was he even tracking anything? What could be in Seattle that would need Turner's skills?

Everything was so messed up, jumbled together in my head, so I couldn't figure it out.

"I need something else to think about." Duke finally broke the silence.

"Like what?"

He sighed. "Anything, just pick something random."

I scoured my brain for something to talk about. "How is the Rebellion doing? Megra said that we were spread out too thin.

Duke snorted. "Of course Megra thinks that."

It was clear what Duke thought of Megra, he didn't seem to like her one bit. He wouldn't be upset if they found it she was the traitor.

"So we're doing alright with size?"

He nodded. "The undermining may be growing too fast for us to catch, but we're not so far behind them that we can't handle the situations they cause. We're steadily building our numbers. Our size is descent enough."

That wasn't at all what I had been told by Megra. "Megra told me that the Undermining has put more operations in Europe."

Duke spared her a quick glance. "I heard about that too. There's a like one or two new countries right?"

I shook my head quickly. "No according to Megra there's a lot more than just too." I quickly named off the ones she had told me.

"Italy, really." Duke snorted loudly. "Come on Bella think about it. You and I both know the Undermining would never go to Italy. They wouldn't want to get too close to the Volturi. We all know - well maybe not Megra- that the Undermining won't do anything that can risk exposing themselves to the Volturi, until they can wipe them off the face of the planet. And they can't do that without a way of disposing of Jane and Alec."

I shook slightly but Duke didn't seem to notice. I of course knew very well what they needed to have, to dispose of the "witch twins."

Duke shook his head. "They won't risk an all-out war."

"Okay, now I need the subject changed."

He laughed once.

"You know, Ruby's the only one on the list I haven't seen since the accident."

A smirk played out on Duke's face. "That doesn't surprise me at all. Ruby has been exceptionally busy. She's been working longer hours and during the weekend she helps with recruitment."

I couldn't help feeling I was missing something, based on Duke's reaction.

He caught my confused look and raised his eyebrows tauntingly. "Grandpa Ray called in one of his favors and asked Ruby's supervisor to keep a closer eye on her."

It wouldn't have surprised me if my jaw had hit the floor. "Does Grandpa Ray think she's the traitor?" I was so shocked my voice came out in a whisper.

Duke whispered too. "A lot of people do."

My world was coming to a crashing halt. "Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"Calm down Bella, Grandpa Ray didn't want to tell you until he had all the information."

I glared at Duke. "So why are you telling me then."

He gave me another taunting glance. "Maybe I think someone else is the traitor."

I smacked his shoulder. "Tell me what you know. I hate being left out, especially since this directly involves me and the little girls."

"Okay, and you should know better than to hit the pilot." I glared at him until he continued. "As you know Ruby works in information, and she was always the person Toby passed the stuff he had to. Well Toby had something important that he needed to give to the leaders of the Rebellion, but he never got a chance to meet up with Ruby.

"She went to their meeting place where he would normally leave his briefcase, but it wasn't there. There's no way of proving whether or not Ruby got the information and she's not telling us, or if everything she says is true.

"But, there have been leaks in information lately. No one, not Grandpa Ray, nor the heads of the groups know who is leaking the information."

"So Grandpa Ray thinks it's Ruby." I tried to think like the others at that moment.

Duke nodded solemnly. "With everything else going on, evidence is starting to point in her direction. And she's not exactly helping herself."

I didn't understand. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Duke chuckled, amused for some reason. "When Grandpa Ray and Ruby's supervisor told her about the extra watch, she looked them straight in the eye and said, 'Fine, go ahead, it'll only prove that I'm as loyal as I ever was.'"

I knew Ruby had a mouth on her and that she had trouble with her temper, but I didn't know she could talk to Grandpa Ray like that. No one treated Grandpa Ray like that. "Why would she say that?"

"It's Ruby, Bella." Duke laughed. "She said it and now she's dealing with being watched like a hawk. It's not like the phrasing of her announcement helped her any. Even you could understand the double meaning that could be there."

I nodded. I had heard it and I knew Ruby said what she said, the way she had said it just to prove a point. Whether or not the sentence could mean she was saying she wasn't for the Rebellion didn't really matter.

"You better go back and take your seat Bella, we're going to be landing soon."

I was sort of surprised to find how close we were. I didn't realize how long I had been talking with Duke.

I got up, rested my hand on his shoulder for a brief moment and went back to sit with the others.

Anna was still sound asleep, but now she was laying with her head on Rose's shoulder. Cissy was sound asleep in Esme's arms. All seven of the Cullens watched me carefully. They had obviously heard Duke's and my entire conversation.

I sighed and took my seat beside Edward. "Well, that was enlightening."

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "It was very insightful."

"This is your captain speaking, we are beginning our descent, and the seat belt sign is official being turned on." We all heard Duke laugh after giving his announcement. He always found it funny telling a group of vampires to buckle up.

As Duke successfully landed the plane and taxed over to the area that had been reserved for our plane to park, I thought over what he had said. I know had even more questions than answered.

Duke had a point, from all we knew about the Undermining, they wouldn't want to be in Italy and risk the Volturi finding out about them. But did that mean Megra was lying to me, or were we wrong about the Undermining. I had no way to be sure.

Then there was Turner. Whatever he was doing in Seattle he obviously didn't want his supervisors knowing about it, if they think he's on vacation.

I tried to think suspiciously of him. It wouldn't take him long to get from Seattle to Forks, maybe what he was tracking was really me. Maybe he was trying to keep an eye on me and the little girls for someone. That someone wouldn't be for the Rebellion though, since they don't need him to keep an eye on me.

The issue with Ruby was by far the most difficult for me to understand though. I hadn't known that Toby had information when they entire family had gotten together. We had seen Ruby that morning. Why hadn't he given her his briefcase then? Did he have reason to believe she was the leak?

All those questions and more circled in my mind. Without more information I couldn't answer them.

"Come on Bella, it's time to get off the plane." Edward broke me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head to clear it and got up.

Edward, ever the gentleman helped me down the steps and into the car waiting not far from the plane.

"Are you still going to drop us off at my dad's house?" I asked as he drove away from the airport.

Edward nodded. "Your dad would like to spend some time with you and the girls. We'll drop the three of you off and we'll go hunting."

I couldn't help smiling at that. Edward always tried to plan his hunting trips for when I was busy with someone else. His trips almost always ended up when I was spending time with my dad.

"Any idea what he has planned?" I was kind of worried that my dad might be wanting to talk about mom. He had tried a few times before, but it was still too hard to think about her. She had been my best friend; more of a friend than a mother. Despite that she was still my mom and it still hurt to know she was gone.

Edward took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Whatever he has planned it will be fine."

I knew he was trying to comfort me by using my go to answer 'fine.'

He turned the CD player on and a familiar tune filled the car. I close my eyes and got lost in Edward's piano playing.

The music cut off when Edward stopped the car in front of my house. He got out of the car but before he had shut the door, the front door to the house opened.

Charlie rushed down the front steps, coming up short when he noticed our parked cars.

"Everything alright Charlie?" I heard Carlisle ask cautiously.

I got out of the car as my dad fumbled with his car keys.

"Billy just called they're in need of help down in La Push." Charlie jammed his key in the cruiser door and flung himself inside as fast as he could.

Edward and I hurried back into his car. I tried to ignore the fear that was slowly building inside of me.

We followed Charlie to the small reservation.

"What do you think is wrong?" I turned around in my seat checking on the girls, needing something to do to occupy my mind. Thankfully the two of them were still sound asleep, exhausted from the vacation.

"I wasn't able to get much from your dad. I couldn't tell if it was about the hunters finding out who the transitional creature is, or if there is just too many for them to handle." Edward shook his head and grimaced. "It's possible it could be both."

I sighed, when reality snapped my thoughts into overdrive. "Um, we have a one year old with us that we need to figure out what we're going to do with while we take care of the problem."

Edward grinned. "Already taken care of it. Esme called Emily, we're going to drop her and the girls off before meeting your dad and the wolves at Billy's house."

I grinned too. Of course the Cullens had already come up with a plan.

It would appear the plans had changed though, when Charlie led the way to Emily's house. We parked beside his car and got out.

I recognized the large man who walked out of the house, as Sam. He shook hands with Charlie. "Thanks for coming, but we need to head out quickly. Emily's family is here and we can't let them know what's going on."

Charlie nodded. "Well let's head out and meet your friends."

"We'll meet you at Billy's house, Charlie." Edward let him know. "We just need to get the girls settled first."

"Please hurry," Sam begged anxiously. The worry was stretched acrossed his face as he and Charlie got into the cruiser and left.

"This isn't home." Anna's voice was thick with sleep.

I opened the door and helped Anna out of her car seat. "No we're not home. You and Cissy and Esme are going to visit with Emily for a little while. Okay?"

Anna shook her head and reached tiredly towards Rose. "I go with Auntie Rose."

Rose and I shared a nervous glance before she smiled gently at Anna. She took her from me. "You're tired sweetie. Why don't you stay with Esme and rest?"

Anna tightened her arms around Rose's neck, a sign that she wouldn't let go without being forced to. "I go with you."

Esme tried to take her from Rose unsuccessfully.

"Please Anna, would you stay with Esme." Not even Rose's pleas worked on Anna.

Anna shook her head. "I stay with Auntie Rose."

Emmett ducked down to Anna's eye level. "Hey kid, what's going on? Why don't you want to leave Auntie's side?"

Anna shrugged before burying her face against Rose's neck.

"Don't try to make her stay with Esme." Edward warned. He must have gotten something from Anna's thoughts.

I sighed, maybe she had noticed the anniversary and needed Rose.

Esme grabbed the diaper bag from the car and headed inside with Cissy and one final wave to all of us.

Leah stepped out of the house as Esme opened the door. She looked extremely upset.

"Hey," I called. I took a step towards her but remembered that she gave of the same sensation as the pack. So far she was the only girl though that Anna had noticed had the same sensation.

Leah gave me a quick nod before running down the drive way. She obviously wanted to be alone.

"Are you staying with Esme after all?" Emmett called from behind me.

I turned and found Anna running towards me. She reached her hand towards me and I knelt to her level. She showed me what she was feeling but I wasn't sure what she was trying to tell me. The sensation was empty, there was nothing to it. It wasn't like the void she got when there wasn't any danger to be found. It was just blank.

"Okay, I'm not sure what I'm feeling." I told her honestly.

Jasper boosted the feeling instinctually but it didn't help. I shook my head and he came over and picked Anna up. "We'll work on this mystery while we head to Billy's okay Anna?"

Anna nodded and snuggled into his arms.

A normal person wouldn't be comfortable with Anna sitting on his lap in the car rather than in her seat; but I knew that she wouldn't be in any danger of getting hurt during the short drive to Billy's.

We pulled in front of Billy's house and found him and the three members of the pack waiting outside. I was actually taken aback when Billy offered his hand to shake Carlisle.

If Carlisle was surprised he didn't show it. "We came to see if we could help."

Billy nodded. "Thank you, your help would be greatly appreciated."

"We'll just go ahead and cut to the chase." Sam announced urgently. "While we've been patrolling the area and taking out a few Hunters, we've come across a few we've already dealt with."

"That's impossible." Of course Charlie believed Sam immediately, he just couldn't understand how it was possible. "Once we've caught the Hunters they're taken to the Rebellion's headquarters. If they make it to headquarters they don't come out to where they're able to reemerge in the human world."

Sam grimaced. "Which means they're not making it to your headquarters."

Jared crossed his arms over his chest. "It's getting too dangerous in La Push with all of these Hunters here. We need to take care of them."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully. "Let's split up and round up as many as we can."

I ran a hand through my hair in exasperation. This couldn't be happening. If this was true, it meant that whoever was taking the Hunters back wasn't really taking them to headquarters. This wasn't good because most of the people helping us with the hunters were friends of Grandpa Ray, Friends of Duke, and Duke himself. Charlie only had a friend or two helping us. This did not look good for Duke or Grandpa Ray.

Sam turned to my dad. "You know the most about the Hunters. What should we do?"

Charlie glanced thoughtfully around our group. "We'll split up, that allows us to cover more ground. I'll go with Jared and Paul. Sam you go with Bella, Edward, and Carlisle. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose and Anna will go together."

"We only have two signs though," Paul reminded my dad sharply.

Charlie glanced over at Anna. "Anna can lead them to the Hunters with the help of her powers."

Anna grinned brightly, liking the fact she could help.

No one else questioned my dad after that.

"Bring the hunters you catch back here. Jacob's going to be out all day right?" Charlie turned to Billy.

Billy's hands tightened slightly on his arm rests. "We've been trying to keep the young men out of the town. Less exposure to the Hunters."

"Jacob and a few other guys have shown signs that they might change. We think it's because the Hunters pose a threat to our people," Sam added.

"Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, even Leah." I hadn't had a chance to warm them yet. It felt good to finally tell them what I knew.

Billy and the three werewolves stared at me in shock. Sam was the first to recover. "Leah, but she's a girl. Girls have never been part of the wolf line."

"Leah's not a wolf," Anna announced matter-of-factly.

I turned to her letting her see my confusion.

Anna shrugged. "She doesn't feel like them now."

That didn't make any sense. She clearly had one of their sensations, so what had happened to it.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. We didn't have time to worry about that.

"How did you know about the others?" Paul's question caught me off guard since he sounded curious, and not angry.

I nodded towards Anna. "When we came to La Push the first time, Anna felt their sensations it was just like your guys'."

"Sweet." Jared glanced at Anna with awe.

"How does someone that small have powers?" Again Paul's question was simple out of curiosity. I felt bad thinking it but it was strange to not see him angry.

Sam growled softly and gestured to the trees. "That's not important right now. We need to protect our people from these Hunters."

Jared and Paul headed off towards the tree line; I presumed to phase into their wolf forms.

Billy rolled his chair to Charlie's side. "Be careful."

Charlie nodded. "Do you still have that equipment I gave you?"

Billy relaxed in his chair and gave my dad a cheeky grin. "Yeah, I'll keep an eye on any Hunters you all bring. They won't get passed me."

Jared and Paul returned then as giant wolves.

"Jared wants to know how you'll you deal without a translator." Edward turned to my dad.

Charlie turned to the two smaller wolves. He took his dad's sign out of his pocket. Seeing as I'm the only one with thumbs," Emmett snorted behind me but my dad ignored him, "I'll lead our group."

The two wolves glanced at each other and I watched as my dad grabbed one of the many tools that had come from my granddad on his side of the family.

Charlie took off into the woods, at a speed that surprised the wolves and the Cullens. The Hunter's equipment could be very useful.

Jared and Paul hurried after my dad.

"Here." Sam tossed the sign he had been given, too Carlisle. "I'll phase and we can follow the treaty line."

Carlisle nodded and Sam headed to phase.

"If you are taking the treaty line we'll go in the opposite direction of Charlie and the other wolves." Jasper suggested.

Carlisle agreed readily. "Be careful, and pay attention to Anna. Head back home when she needs to." He glanced at Anna who was still clinging to Jasper. "If you need anything tell them. Don't be like your Aunt Bella and ignore your needs."

I wrapped my arms over my chest and leaned against Edward.

He laughed gently and rubbed my arm. "You do have a tendency to do that Bella."

I couldn't deny that.

Sam emerged from around the house. He shared a glance with Billy before we split up.

I tried to climb onto Edward's back, but he swept me into his arms.

"You're safer in my arms," was his only explanation.

I sighed softly, even though I had no objection being in his arms.

It didn't take us long to find a group of Hunters; and sadly it also wasn't hard for us to realize everything the wolves were dealing with was true.

Carlisle kept a close watch with the sign; all of us silently hoping we didn't stumble upon the transitional creature on accident. We had steadily found a small group of hunters. Thanks to Carlisle it didn't take long for us to take care of them. Only he would carry sedatives with him.

We dropped the three unconscious hunters at Billy's, glad to see the others were having some success.

Sam pointed to a young man who was also unconscious, lying face down in Billy's living room. "We've dealt with that one before. It's not easy forgetting a scar like that."

The young man had a scar running from the length of his temple to his chin. A deep gash that had most likely come from being clawed by some sort of talon.

I grimaced. "No, something like that can't be forgotten."

Sam grimaced, as did Carlisle and Edward. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what the three of them were thinking. It was probably a good thing I wasn't the mind reader of the group.

Carlisle and Edward took care of the Hunters for Billy while Sam went to phase again.

I rubbed my head tiredly. The dread from the situation had turned into a fiery announce. I couldn't even begin to comprehend what exactly was happening.

I sighed when cool finger tips brushed against the side of my head. "Do you need to get back home?"

I opened my eyes and met Edward's concerned gaze. "I'm fine, just trying o grasp everything. And before you try to argue, I need to do something. I can't just sit back when I know something is wrong like this. I need to do something so my mind can't think and go down the dark roads they're trying to take me down."

Thankfully Edward seemed to understand. He kissed my forehead and we followed after Carlisle and Sam.

Once we were surrounded amongst the trees, I found myself having an easier time relaxing. My mind didn't seem to need to travel in a million directions.

Carlisle stopped suddenly, forcing Edward and Sam to stop or run into him.

"We have a problem." Edward let Sam and I know, reading the problem from Carlisle's worried thoughts.

Carlisle glanced down at me. "A couple of Hunters have locked onto your signal. They're tracking you."

Edward growled and glared at Sam. "That isn't going to happen."

Sam's eyes narrowed and he pierced Edward sharply with his gaze. Whatever he was thinking had made Edward calm down.

"Sam suggested splitting up," Edward explained. "Bella and I will go on ahead, while you and Sam follow behind us."

Carlisle nodded. "Be careful, and don't worry; we've got your back."

Edward nodded and set me on my feet. "Calm on."

I took his hand and the two of us walked farther along the treaty line. I tried to ignore the nagging feeling at the back of my mind, saying that this was a bad idea. I knew Carlisle and Sam were following us. They would let anything bad happen to us.

Edward stiffened suddenly beside me, and I knew he could hear their thoughts. He growled lowly but it was ferocious nonetheless.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

Edward's eyes darkened sharply with anger that looked like it bordered on hatred. "I've heard these minds before. Back when we went to Chicago that first time. These two were with the Hunters who attacked us."

My mouth went dry almost instantly. That couldn't be. It just couldn't. Jasper and Alice had handed those Hunters over to Duke and he had taken care of them.

Carlisle joined us after hearing Edward's words. Sam was only a second behind him. "Are you sure Edward?"

Edward nodded. His eyes focusing on a space to our left. "I recognized them Carlisle. I knew it's the same one a part of that group."

I shook my head. "Duke took care of them. He told us…"

Edward cut my argument off. "We knew what Duke said, but here's the truth. Your dad made it clear that once they get to the headquarters of the Rebellion, they don't make it back out into the human world. So obviously Duke didn't take them in." He was fuming by the time he had finished.

"Duke wouldn't…" I tried again only to be stopped by another growl from Edward.

"Bella look at the facts. I'm sure if we checked to see who was supposed to bring in the other Hunters who weren't taken in, we'd find out it was Duke."

"No! I trust Duke!"

"You shouldn't," Edward hissed.

"Now isn't the time to argue this," Carlisle tried to reason with the both of us, but I was far too angry to hear any of his attempts to keep the peace. My ears were ringing and all I wanted to do was hit something.

So when the Hunters emerged from the spot Edward had been watching, I used my anger to control my physical shield and pin the two hunters to a couple of trees. The two of them, hardly an older than me, were caught by surprise.

"I'd like to go home now." I announced after Carlisle had sedated the two Hunters.

No one talked on the way back to Billy's.

Edward set me down outside of the house and despite the fact the others were back too, I stormed to my dad's cruiser and sat down in the passenger side.

Alice tapped on the glass and I rolled down the window. She gave me a sad smile. "We'll keep the girls tonight. Don't be too hard on him Bella. He's just scared."

I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands. "I can't think of him like that." I told her knowing that she knew who I was talking about.

She rested her small hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. But you really need to get over your anger with Edward and make up."

 **Author's Note**

 **Oh, finally it's done. This chapter was insane to write. I really hope you guys liked this chapter and all the information in it. I hope it gave you plenty to think about.**

 **Onto the questions.**

 **What did you think about the talk with Duke? Did it get your mind twirling and swirling with ideas?**

 **Do you have any guesses about the traitor? Does anyone out there believe Duke is innocent?**

 **I'm incredibly curious to see who you guys think it is. I'm thinking I might make a poll but not sure yet. Feel free to check my profile just in case, and if I do make a poll I will let you know in the author note of the next chapter.**

 **What do you guys think Turner is up to?**

 **How many of guys would like to meet Ruby? Anyone find her suspicious?**

 **So as I said in the note up top the beginning of the year isn't as hectic for me as the end of the year, so hopefully I'll be back to more updates soon.**

 **Until next time,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	14. Chapter 14

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to New Moon or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrasing, sentences, and descriptions from the books, though.**

 **Hey everyone, I'll try to make this a quick author's note so you can go read the chapter. Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be deviating from the twilight timeline for this chapter. It's time for the La Push tribe legends.**

 **So this is what's going to happen, I'm going to tell you that they're having the bonfire but I'm not planning on writing Word for Word what's happening. That would just take way too long.**

 **So I will tell you that Billy started the legends, and then make note that the legends were heard.**

 **There just was no way I was going to write out the entire legends.**

 **This Chapter is dedicated to everyone who is still reading this book.**

Chapter 14

Charlie started the cruiser, and glanced at me sympathetically. I knew he wanted to talk about what happened, seeing as he didn't know what was wrong.

"Not right now dad. Let me use the car ride to cool down please."

Charlie sighed but nodded in agreement. He spent the entire car ride giving me sideways glances though.

Those sideways glances weren't helping my mood. I already felt bad that I was arguing with Edward. The only thing keeping me from demanding my dad to take me over to the Cullens' place so I could apologize so soon after fighting, was the fact I knew fighting was inevitable. I remembered my parents fighting, and my grandparents could fight like cats and dogs. I had to remind myself that fighting was part of the relationship. Just because we were each other's true love, didn't mean we wouldn't fight. We would and that was fine; it was more than fine, it was normal.

Now I just needed to go home, cool off, and then when Edward arrives for the evening we'd make up. That would give us enough time to talk through everything.

I slouched down in my seat, feeling a bit better. Truthfully I was still fuming inside but it wasn't an inferno of rage.

Charlie parked the car in the driveway, giving me one more, quick glance before heading inside.

I got out of the car and headed for the kitchen. Cooking would help me clear my head even more, or at least I thought it would.

I grabbed the ingredients for homemade chicken cheddar soup. Charlie would most likely welcome the soup with how cold it was outside.

As I cooked, I let my mind wander to Duke. I knew in my heart that it just wasn't possible for Duke to be the traitor. Even when the imposter walked into the room as Duke, I still had a hard time believing it.

Duke and Amanda; that says it all. They were in love, they were mates, and once Amanda was old enough they were going to get married.

What more proof could there be that Duke couldn't have betrayed us.

 _'Then come up with another solution.'_

I jumped slightly when my memory pulled that old thought out of thin air. My Grandfather's voice continued to ring in my ears. I tried to focus on the words.

"Are you ready to talk yet?"

I did jump when I heard my dad's words.

I laughed and soon he did too.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He surprisingly grabbed a knife and started chopping the vegetables I had out, to go in the soup. "Do you want to talk about what's going on?"

I nodded slowly and got back to the food; when I thought came to me. "The Hunters that haven't been making it into headquarters," I paused.

"Yes?" Charlie stopped chopping and turned so he was facing me.

I busied myself with getting the cheese out. "Is there a way to find out who was bringing them in?"

A long sigh made me freeze in place.

"Duke was the one who brought them in."

Great, Edward was right. This wasn't going to go over well. I couldn't even come up with an argument that would help Duke. "Um, I need to go… think. I've got a lot on my mind." I felt bad leaving the meal unfinished, but I'm sure my dad could piece together what had happened down at La Push now. He would also know that I was no longer able to cook and pay enough attention to it.

My dad rested a hand on my shoulder. "I'll order pizza, and I'll put all of this stuff away."

I turned and gave him a quick hug to thank him. "I'll be upstairs."

Racing up the stairs I pushed my door open. The first thing I noticed was the fact my window was closed. Charlie must have closed it while we were on vacation.

I went to the window and opened it. No matter how mad I ever got at Edward, I would never close my window to him. First of all he'd probably just find another way in. And secondly I wouldn't want to go a night without falling asleep in his arms. That pleasure would one day come to an end, so I would enjoy it as long as I could.

Now that I had taken care of the window, I laid down on my bed to think.

My head and heart were so conflicted. My head sees the evidence, but my heart knows the truth. Though I had no way of proving that to Edward.

 _'Then come up with another solution.'_

 _'What other solution,'_ I thought to myself angrily. I groaned loudly. There wasn't another solution that I could come up with. We weren't going to see eye to eye on this. It would just be easier to give up. The fact of the matter was, there wasn't a point of arguing it out, we'd never agree, so it would just be better to agree to disagree.

"May I come in?"

A sat up and smiled over at Edward who was sitting in the tree outside my window.

Seeing my smile made him grin and he climbed inside my room. He sat down beside me on my bed, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry. It sounds so inadequate."

I laughed softly. "It does, but it's all that needs to be said really."

Edward shook his head. "Not really, we need to talk about this. I shouldn't have behaved that way."

"You were just worried about me. I understand your need to keep me safe."

Edward took one of my hands, playing with my fingers. He sighed. "And I can try to understand your feelings for this… delicate situation."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. I clutched my sides and laughed. I stopped when I saw the hurt on his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. It's just I've come to realize that this problem shouldn't come between us like it has."

Edward raised a brow. "And that's why you laughed at me."

I shook my head and tried to hold back a snort. "I thought it was cute how you attempted to word our "delicate situation"."

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug, which he didn't release me from. "So what should we do about this new information?"

I twisted in his arms so I could look at him. "Let's do nothing."

Edward's reply was to give me a confused look; so explained. "Despite what we have, there isn't enough evidence against Duke. So we forget about the fight we had, we've already apologized anyway. Life goes on and we continue looking for the traitor. Jasper has finally been able to help Anna start sorting through all the sensations. They'll be able to get to that night eventually and then we'll know for sure who it is."

Edward's face tightened slightly with anger. "Bella I'm not sure if forgetting about this is a good idea."

"I said forget about the fight," I reminded him. "I never said we were going to forget about what is going on with the Hunters. I understand what all of that is implying."

I sighed deeply preparing myself for what needed to be done. "Until the person who betrayed my family is found, we'll stay away from Duke."

In an attempt to make a joke I added, "we just won't be able to fly via private jet anymore."

Edward pressed his lips to my temple. "No one else flies that plane but Duke."

I knew it wasn't a question. I knew he had heard me and Duke talking earlier on the plane.

"So, we're good?" I asked hopefully, wanting to be done so we can go back to being happy. It really was such a pointless reason to be angry since there was a simple solution to get over it.

My favorite grin spread over his face. "We're great. You amaze me, Bella." I laughed softly. "I'll be honest I thought we'd be arguing over this for a while."

I shrugged. "I didn't want to. Why waste time arguing about it."

Edward kissed me for that. "Your pizza just arrived. Hurry and eat. It's been a long day and I'm sure you're tired."

He let me up so I could go get some pizza. I pointed to the spot he was sitting. "Stay."

He smiled, before turning into a perfect statue on my bed.

I hurried down the stairs at a human run.

"Slow down Bella!" Charlie called. "Just because you've learned control doesn't mean you won't lose control. If you go down those stairs without the ability to see there's a guaranteed chance you'll hurt yourself."

I stepped off the last step. "Okay Dad." I knew he was right. I really shouldn't have raced down the stairs but I wanted to get back to my room, and to Edward.

Charlie handed me a plate as soon as I walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks Dad." I tried to turn and leave but he caught hold of the back of my shirt. I turned back to him, my face silently asking him what he wanted.

His face was unreadable. He shook his head even though a small smile was already showing. "You could tell Edward to use the front door you know."

My face burned red and I'm sure the blush would spread through my entire body; I could already feel it on my neck. I wasn't embarrassed that my dad knew that Edward was in my room. He had to know that he was there, and that he was usually in my room at night.

No, I was embarrassed because Edward could hear this conversation. There was also a good chance that my dad wasn't shielding his thoughts, so I was afraid of what he was thinking.

I backed out of the room, now needing to escape. "Understood. We'll talk about it." Before my dad could reply I raced out of the room, using my shield to keep me slow, just so I could escape safely.

Entering my room, I found that it wasn't any better in there than in the kitchen. Edward was no longer a statue, but he did remain in his seat. He was laughing though, making it impossible for him to be completely still.

"That is not funny," I growled at him in annoyance.

That only made him laugh harder. "It is too funny, Bella."

I sat down across from him on the bed and rolled my eyes. "It isn't funny. Besides, we already knew that my dad knew about you being here at night."

Edward nodded, and sighed to try to calm down. "Oh he knows, he's known for a while now, he just didn't want to embarrass you."

"So what changed?" I turned and glared at the door. In my mind I was coming up with plans to get my dad back.

A chuckle made me turn to face Edward again. He smiled softly. "He figured we could use that as an ice breaker so we can get over our latest argument faster."

I dropped my head into my hands and groaned. "Dads."

Edward chuckled before leaning over and kissing my forehead. "You need to eat Bella, before your food gets cold. It's getting late. You don't want to be tired tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and bit into my slice of pizza. "I'll be tired tomorrow, no matter what happens. Today has just been too exhausting."

Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"So why don't you just come through the front door, especially since Charlie doesn't seem to you mind being here."

Edward's gaze dropped to his hands and he smirked. He shook his head before dazzling me with his eyes. "I come through the window so your neighbors don't see me. If they were to see me enter your house through the door, they'd expect Charlie to throw me out of the house when it got too dark. So when I don't want your nosy neighbors to know I'm here, I come through the window."

That made so much sense I actually blushed since I didn't think of that. Of course he wouldn't want the neighbors to think my dad was a bad dad. The town would definitely talk if the chief of police let his daughter's boyfriend stay the night.

I nodded and finished my dinner silently as Edward watched me. Once I had finished, he whisked my plate away. I grabbed my toiletries bag and my pajamas, heading for my bathroom.

As always Edward was laying on top of my bed waiting for me. I climbed under my covers and snuggled close to him. "So, what's the plan, with the Hunters?"

At first I wasn't sure if Edward was going to tell me. He remained silently for almost a full five minutes before he spoke up.

"After you and your dad left, Carlisle called Grandpa Ray. He decided that was probably the safest bet. Grandpa Ray has removed Duke from the state. Duke's heading back to Phoenix; and he was told to stay there till all of this is dealt with."

I nodded my head against his shoulder. "That sounds like what Grandpa Ray would do. He's probably going to have someone keep a close eye on him for the time being."

"Yeah, he's got a friend that will be staying with him."

I could tell from his tone that there was more. I tilted my head back so I could meet his eyes. "What's wrong now?"

He gave me a soft smile before shaking his head. "Just worried about the Hunters. Right now I only really trust the people your dad has called in to help us."

That made sense. Edward wasn't thrilled to trust Grandpa Ray either.

"Sleep Bella, our lives are going to get even crazier, now that we have to recapture some Hunters." He started to hum my lullaby, knowing it would put me to sleep.

* * *

Crazy couldn't cover our lives. The word was so far from inadequate that it was laughable.

Every morning I'd get up, and if it was a school day, Edward, Alice, and I would go to school. After school, we'd head over to their house. We'd work on homework then we'd go to La Push and help the others with the Hunters.

It didn't take long for the Hunters to realize what we were doing though. They were now being more careful. If it wasn't for Anna's powers and our signs, we wouldn't have been able to catch the few Hunters we had.

It didn't help that we were still trying to round up the ones that had already been caught. Those Hunters were being extremely careful though.

Without Duke, we didn't have the knowledge or the numbers we needed to clear out all the vermin that had come in to the area.

Duke and his friends could have easily cleared out the number of Hunters we had caught in the entire month, in just a few days. It was disconcerting.

All the work we had been doing trying to catch hold of people who had become like phantoms, had really taken its toll on us. I was beat, and I knew the members of the pack weren't doing too well either.

I crashed on the couch in the Cullens' living room, hoping to rest a little before I had to work on some sort of examination for a new product idea for Toby's first company.

It wasn't until someone was gently shaking me awake that I realized I had fallen asleep.

I opened my eyes and found Carlisle smiling down at me. Groaning, I sat up. If Carlisle was home that meant I had slept longer than I had meant to.

"What's going on Carlisle?" Esme asked as she joined us in the living room. She held Cissy in her arms, putting the little girl's jacket on her.

A second later the others appeared, Jasper carrying Anna. Alice was a step behind them with Anna's coat.

Carlisle offered his hand to help me up as he answered Esme's question. "Billy called. With everything that is going on in La Push, he and the other Elders have decided to tell the boys that they suspect will change, about the pack. They're going to have a bonfire and talk about their legends," he paused sparing each of us a glance. His eyes lit up with excitement. "He's asked us to join them."

"Sweet!" Emmett bellowed.

Cissy covered her ears. "Loud."

We all smiled at that.

Just as I had told Esme, once Cissy had started talking, she picked up words much faster than a normal baby. Her vocabulary was already over a hundred words, and she was learning new ones every day.

Not only had she picked up so many words, but she was already starting to string sentences together. She also knew how to properly pronounce the different consonants and vowels.

It made taking her to the grocery store difficult, seeing as she wanted to talk to everyone.

Rose reached for Cissy. "Is Uncle Emmett being too loud?

Cissy eagerly went to her aunt. She snuggled into Rose's arms.

"Are we going?" Anna battered her long eyelashes at Carlisle pouting slightly.

Carlisle laughed softly. "Yes, you and Cissy are going too."

Anna's grinned widened with excitement and she bounced in Jasper's arms.

We all got in our cars and drove to La Push. I was more than eager to learn more about the legends of the tribe. Since being told the legend of how some of the tribe members could turn into wolves, I had wondered about the other legends.

We met Sam at Billy's house, and I was surprised to find my dad's cruiser there.

Sam smiled. "Your dad is already at the cliff sight. I've been waiting to show you the way."

We nodded our thanks, and he led the way to the cliffs where the others had already started the fire.

Sitting around the fire in lawn chairs, were old Quil, Harry Clearwater and his wife Sue, and my dad, while Billy was in his chair.

I saw Jacob and his friends, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah sitting on one side of the fire while the pack and Emily were across from them. That left the last open side of the fire for the rest of us.

"What's up vampire girl?" Embry grinned in my direction. He liked the others looked thrilled to know the secret.

I rolled my eyes and sat down between Edward and Alice.

"Do you think it's a good idea to have the girls here?" Billy asked quietly.

My dad chuckled softly. "It'll be fine. I doubt Anna and Cissy are even paying attention"

I glanced over at the little girls. Rose was distraction Cissy by playing with her and her doll. Jasper and Alice were doing the same with Anna. We wouldn't have any trouble with the girls. They would be able to distract the girls and listen to the stories at the same time.

Billy glanced at Anna and Cissy before nodding, seeming to agree with Charlie. "Alright then, let us begin."

He cleared his throat, and began the story in his reach, deep voice.

I listened intently as Billy told the legends of the tribe. As I listened to their tales, I couldn't help thinking that the spirit warriors of old sounded strangely familiar. In fact the Spirit Warriors sounded almost exactly like the spirit guard in the other world.

I glanced over at Charlie and noticed that he was watching me closely. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was thinking the exact same thing I was. The La Push tribe was from the other world. There was no doubt in my mind.

Our thoughts were confirmed when Billy spoke of how Taha Aki had merged his spirt with the great wolf. It was another trait that they shared with the spirit guard.

Learning about the La Push tribe's legends was a remarkable gift, but when Charlie surprised everyone by telling them exactly how the powers of the spirit warriors worked, that was priceless.

Let's just say the tribe was surprised to realize none of them were human, or at least normal humans.

 **Author's Note**

 **I just wanted to let you all know that I am going to make a poll, to see who you all think the traitor is. So you should be able to find that on my profile once I get it up. I'm looking forward to seeing who you all think the traitor is.**

 **Now onto the questions.**

 **What did you guys think about how I switched up the tribe? Did you like how I threw them into the other world?**

 **Now that Jacob and his friends know that they can turn into wolves when do you think they will start changing?**

 **I really hope you guys like this chapter and I look forward to your feedback.**

 **PS**

 **Sorry if the tribal legends wasn't at all what you were expecting. I just didn't want to have to write all that information out.**

 **Until next time, look out for traitors.**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	15. Chapter 15

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to New Moon or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrasing, sentences, and descriptions from the books, though.**

 **Alright, it is finally time to for some real action. This chapter is going to be the start of the major problems for this book. I'm no Edward but I'm going to go ahead and say that you all are thinking about the Hunters. At least most of you are probably wondering if they aren't really the big problem.**

 **The answer to that of course is no. The Hunters aren't the biggest problem. Remember this fanfiction series is a retelling of the original series. So since this is the retelling of New Moon, we all know what, or should I say who the biggest problems are. There's two of them. The first will be reintroduced (be reminded of) in this chapter. You'll have to wait a little longer for the others though.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has told me their thoughts on the traitor. Via the poll, PM, or in a review.**

Chapter 15

What I wouldn't give for one day to just relax and not have to worry about anything else. I just wanted to forget about everything, for even a brief minute. School was getting harder as the semester progressed. I couldn't understand how normal people could handle senior year.

I was spending less and less time helping the others with the Hunters. I was needing my time to work on my school work and the companies I was supposed to be running.

Carlos, bless his heart, every free moment he had, he was working with some aspect of the companies.

The two of us were attempting to work over some of the legal stuff today. I really didn't understand what was trying to be said in the documents though. I doubted if Carlos would ever get me to understand the "legal talk."

"Bella, maybe we should stop for the day." I heard Carlos sigh over the phone. "You're not comprehending any of this."

I groaned. "I'm sorry. I'm trying, I promise."

"Are you alright, Bella? You sound exhausted."

His concern filled me with appreciation. "I am exhausted. Senior year, you know."

"Ah," there was a muffled sound of uncertainty on the other end of the line.

I closed my laptop and sat up. "What's up Carlos?"

"It's nothing, just forget about it."

Like that was going to happen. I was suddenly curious. "Tell me Carlos. I'll just pester you until you do."

He sighed loudly. "Really Bella, it's nothing. You'd never agree, and it's wrong on so many levels for me to suggest it."

"Suggest what?"

He groaned loudly. "Honestly Bella, I was just thinking about how much responsibility you have. I was going to suggest letting someone else deal with the companies, but I know that wasn't what Toby wanted. SO. FORGET. IT." He ground out the last three words, putting an end to the conversation.

"Yeah, I could use the help, but Toby put me in charge." I decided to try to lighten the mood by teasing him. "So you'll just have to deal with helping me out like the Cullens."

The fake groan I heard from him made me laugh. "We'll try again another day Bella. Go do something that's fun. Go relax."

"That sounds wonderful. Maybe I'll take a nap."

He laughed before hanging up the phone.

I got up from sitting at the bar in the kitchen. I stretched before stuffing my laptop in my backpack.

A white hand took the bag from me, and I glanced up in time to see Edward disappear from the room with my bag. He reappeared a moment later.

"Would you like to go to the meadow?" Edward ask as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him.

The meadow sounded perfect. "I'd love to."

His perfect crooked grin spread across his face.

Being together just the two of us sounded like a dream. With everything that was going on, the only time we really had to be alone was at night. And I sleep through most of that time together.

"Are we going to run there?"

Edward shook his head. "Running through the woods wouldn't be smart. Alice says the meadow is safe though. So we'll just have to spend little time in the surrounding area."

I was glad that the meadow would be safe. I wasn't exactly happy with having to hide inside.

The car ride to the meadow was peaceful. Edward held my hand as he drove, but neither of us felt like we had to fill the silence with chatter. I really loved how we could enjoy sitting in silence; just being together was perfect for us.

It didn't take us long to get to the meadow once we had parked the Volvo at the trail head.

Edward led us to the middle of the meadow. We laid down on the grass, ignoring the fact that it was slightly wet; that wouldn't bother either of us.

I was relaxed almost instantly. The small noises from the forest around us was lulling me to sleep. With Edward laying by my side I knew I would be safe, should I fall asleep.

Edward was on his side leaning on his arm; his elbow propped himself up. His free hand was brushing at my hair and face, creating a soothing pattern. He started humming my lullaby.

Everything was perfect.

I didn't know how long we had been there in our own little peaceful world, it could have been minutes or hours.

Edward moved into a defensive crouch quickly; startling me. I sat up as someone jumped through the ferns on the other side of the meadow.

My mind put the name to the face a second later.

Laurent hurried towards us, stopping ten feet away, as he took in Edward's posture and warning growls.

Edward straightened and motioned with a jerk of his head that Laurent could come closer.

Laurent nodded and ran the short distance to our side. I didn't understand what was wrong until the pack burst into the meadow.

Edward took a step towards Sam and the others wolves. "It's alright, he's a friend of ours."

Despite his words, Edward pulled me towards himself anxiously. My hands went straight to his hair trying to calm him. He didn't relax his stance, but he did seem to be a bit calmer than before.

I couldn't figure out what Laurent was doing here, but by the looks of it he didn't want to be here. I suppose it could be because of the pack, but something else seemed to be bothering him.

I tried to be patient as Edward calmed the pack down. I focused on the two new wolves, wondering which ones had turned.

"Laurent is still new to our diet. You can't expect his control to be as strong as my family's."

Sam and the rest of the pack glanced at Laurent who was surprised that Edward was talking so calmly with them.

"He doesn't know but we'll explain it to him."

Paul growled.

Sam snapped warningly at him, before turning back to us.

"There is another coven who hunt like we do. We consider them our family. It would be appreciated if you would add them."

Edward nodded. "Come back to our house, and I'll get you what you need."

Sam's large head glanced at the other pack members, obviously pondering Edward's invitation to come over.

"How about you and Jacob come by the house? The others can go back to protecting La Push."

So Jacob was a werewolf now. I couldn't help wondering what his opinion of all of this was. Did he think we were his enemy like Paul?

Jared, Paul, and the new gray wolf headed for the trees, while Sam and the russet colored wolf walked towards us. I was surprised to find that I thought Jacob's fur color seemed appropriate.

"We need to retrieve my car, but you are more than welcome to head on to the house." Edward glanced at the wolves before turning to Laurent, letting him know he had the option as well.

Laurent glanced at the two remaining wolves. "If you don't mind the company, I think I'd prefer to stay with you and your mate." He spared me only a quick glance.

Edward nodded and gestured for him to follow us. I was pulled up into Edward's arms a second before he took off.

I couldn't help but notice the urgency in Edward's movements. He was moving faster than normal and he seemed on edge. That wasn't a good sign.

When we got to the car, he had me in the passenger seat and buckled before I could blink. Laurent got in the backseat, and Edward slid into the driver's seat.

I grabbed for Edward's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "What's wrong?"

Edward shook his head and he sent a warning glare through the review mirror to Laurent. "Not here, we'll talk about it when we get to the house."

It wouldn't do me any good to argue. I sat back and tried my best to not go crazy with worry.

The trip back to the house took half the time than the original trip to the trail head.

Sam and Jacob were already standing as humans with the rest of the family in the back yard.

Sam handed something to Carlisle. "Thank you, we'll add them to the treaty."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't think to mention them to you before now." Carlisle replied.

Sam shrugged. "No harm done, thankfully." He and the others turned when they heard our approach.

"Laurent," Carlisle nodded to our guest. "What brings you here?"

Laurent glanced nervously at Sam and Jacob. His gaze turned to the little girls before landing on me. "I do not feel comfortable talking about that with the humans around. I don't know how they will react."

I opened my mouth to express my right to know what was going on, especially after how protective Edward was behaving. Whatever it was, sure seemed to have something to do with me.

Alice shook her head, stopping me.

Esme took Cissy from Emmett, and reached her hand out for Anna. She glanced sympathetically at me. "Come on Bella, you haven't eaten anything in a while. You're probably starving."

My traitorous stomach chose that moment to growl.

"Can I offer either of you something?" Esme asked Sam and Jacob.

Sam shook his head, but Jacob agreed readily.

Edward kissed my forehead gently. "Go eat Bella. We'll talk about this later. It'll be easier on Laurent, this way. He just doesn't want to upset you."

I sighed and followed after Esme, and Jacob.

Like most often than not, Esme had me sit at the bar while she cooked for me. There were times she'd let me help her cook, but that was usually when I wasn't tired or upset.

Jacob sat down beside me, while Anna and Cissy were sitting on the counter. Esme gave the girls some sliced bananas to keep them occupied.

I sighed and turned to my old friend who had always seemed like my little brother. I'd never be able to call him little again. He was huge.

"So what's knew," I found myself saying.

Jacob laughed good-naturedly. "I just recently started turning into a giant wolf. And boy does Hollywood get things wrong."

Esme and I laughed. It was a good thing Hollywood got things wrong. The entire human world wouldn't be able to deal with knowing the truth. Some, possibly could, but not everyone.

"At least they know about your kind," I teased.

He shoved my shoulder playfully, carefully so he wouldn't push me off my chair and into the wall on the other side of the room. Edward wouldn't have liked that. "Your kind isn't cool enough to have its own movie."

"Yeah, and the Wolfman is so cool."

He puffed his chest out. "You know it."

I shook my head. At least it appeared to be that Jacob didn't hate me.

"Hey, I was meaning to ask you something, the night of the bonfire. You fell asleep before I could."

I glared at him, causing him to chuckle.

"I was curious about the other world."

I nodded, letting him know he could ask his question.

He rubbed the back of his head with his hand thoughtfully, as if nervous. "Well, I was just wondering. You know about our legends, and how they've been passed down to make sure they are remembered. I was just wondering, how come there isn't any legends about being a part of the other world? Wouldn't there be a legend about something as important as that?"

I shrugged. "How would I know any of that?" I laughed, but cut it short when I saw Jacob deflate. It was really troubling him, not knowing that.

I rested my hand on his large shoulder. "It's not uncommon Jacob." I scrambled to find a way to explain.

"It's just like any other type of heritage. You go far enough back in your family line and you find another race you didn't even know you were a part of. If that wasn't passed down, you wouldn't have known that."

"But that seems like it's an important part to our lives. Why wouldn't we have put it in our legends?"

Why would he think I'd have the answers to these questions? "I don't know Jacob." I quickly tried to come up with a few ideas. "Maybe the chief of the tribe fell in love with a mortal and decided to give up his immortality to be with her."

Jacob shifted on his seat so he was facing me. "Would that make their children, humans then?"

"No, yes, sort of. The children would be mortal still, but they could still pass along the magic of the other world. They might not get any powers but their children could. The tribe after all passed on the shape shifting power."

Cissy at that moment started crawling along the counter.

I hurried out of my seat and plucked her off the counter. "We do not crawl on the counter top. You could have fallen and hurt yourself."

"Sorry." Cissy laid her head on my shoulder. Her adorable baby voice made it impossible to be upset with her. Everything she said sounded too cute.

I sat down in my seat, with Cissy sitting on my lap.

Jacob stared off into the distance. I doubted he realized he was staring at my cousin.

"Hey Bells," he finally said. "Would the Undermining still know about the tribe since we come from the other world?"

I doubted he could have come up with a harder question. "I don't really know. You see before the Undermining took over, a lot of information, only our leaders had. They were very discreet with what they had. The leaders were careful not to give away too much. They did their best to be respectful and considerate of others' privacy."

"I take it the Undermining isn't like that." Jake interrupted.

I rolled my eyes. Understatement. "Any way, it's not like we get every bit of information about everyone in the world. We are alerted to dangerous situations. If it's not a serious threat, it's not on our radar."

Jacob narrowed his eyes, looking confused. "But I was told that your kind can track its people."

I nodded. "There's multiple ways of that." I brushed at Cissy's curls while I tried to figure out how to explain this.

"Our people keep a track, a basic set of information on each other, as a precaution. But it is possible for people to slip through the cracks."

My mind went straight to Alice. She had obviously slipped through our information center. If anyone in our kind had known of where she had been, they would have saved her from that horrid place. No one would have left her in the asylum.

Jacob nudged my shoulder. "You can't slip by them though."

I gave him a 'duh' look. "The heads of the Undermining make sure that anyone who helped start the rebellion is watched. They don't go on a killing spree or anything, they just keep updated. Now if they start becoming a nuisance," I pointed to myself, "then they go berserk."

Jacob laughed politely at my attempt to make a joke. "Just to clarify, are they or are they not watching the tribe."

I sighed, shaking my head. "I doubt they are getting any information about the tribe. But they probably know about the pack, because of the Hunters, and since you're hanging out with me.

Jacob nodded and Esme set a plate in front of both of us.

"Do you want any Cissy, or Anna?" Esme asked the girls.

They glanced at each other before shaking their heads as fast as they could. The no doubt had eaten already, then of course they had been snacking on bananas.

Jacob wolfed down his food at an alarming speed. He had thirds before I had finished my own plate.

"You need to work on your table etiquette," I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that." Jacob went to shove his elbow into my side, only to be stopped by Edward.

I grinned up at Edward. He smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes. Whatever Laurent had told him, had really upset him. Or maybe it was the stuff that hadn't been said.

I handed my plate over to Esme, and led the way out of the kitchen. The fact that Edward was letting me lead the way worried me. I passed the others in the living room who were watching me carefully. My nerves alerted Jasper, and then Edward snapped out of whatever funk he was in.

We were in his room, and I was gently set on the bed in a matter of seconds.

"You are safe Bella. Nothing, and no one is going to hurt you. We'll make sure of it."

It took me a moment to realize his words were more to calm himself than to explain to me what was going on. Whatever was going on now was worrying Edward. He needed to take this time to calm down, otherwise I'd never hear what the problem was; at least, not from him.

Edward pinned me against the bed hovering over me to keep his weight off of me. His lips captured mine and I was more than willing to wait for him to calm down by kissing him.

Time was completely lost to me, but that was normal. I usually forgot something while I kissed my love. It normally was the ability to breathe, or my surroundings.

Eventually the demand of the kiss relaxed, slowing to a deep delicate touch of our two lips.

Edward kissed the tip of my nose before moving to lay beside me. "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

I couldn't help chuckling softly. "I didn't mind. You can get carried away, whenever you want to." I liked this new step to our relationship, for fleeting moment I wondered how far it would go.

From the look of Edward's serious gaze, I'd bet it wasn't going to get much farther; not until I wasn't as delicate.

I sighed, and snuggled closer to him. I'd take what I could get. "Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

Edward nodded, simply. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me to himself. "Laurent came as a favor for Victoria."

Flaming red hair, and devilish glowing eyes filled my vision. James' mate was the new threat. But why was Laurent helping her. I thought he was settling in nicely with Irina. Was he just pretending?

I tried to sit up, but Edward's steel arms made that impossible.

"Sh Bella, I won't let her come anywhere near you." Edward misunderstood my panic.

I met his gaze, with a startlingly angry one of my own. "Why did Laurent come? If he was helping Victoria, he's…"

"He came to warn us," Edward interrupted what would have been a decent tirade. "She called him, asking for a favor. Laurent had spent time with her, Bella. He knew her, knew her tactics. He hopes that if by doing the favor, she'll leave him and more importantly Irina alone."

I froze under his gaze; relieved and slightly worried. If Laurent was worried about Victoria going after Irina to get what she wanted from him, then she was definitely a terrible person.

"What did she want him to do?"

"He was just supposed to find out how heavily protected we have you. He's going to tell her, we don't let you out of our sight." Edward smiled, which helped me to relax. "He's not going to bring up the wolves. She'll learn about them without his help anyway; most likely," he amended.

"So now that I have the abridged version. What aren't you telling me?"

Edward's face didn't give away anything. "Victoria, blames you for the loss of James. She believes that I was the one to kill James."

"Well, she's half right. I vaguely remember that day but I'm still sure Jasper helped you."

Edward shook his head slightly amused by my attempts to lighten the mood. "She feels it's fitting to kill you. A mate for a mate. Not that she'll ever get the chance.

"Laurent has reason to believe she'll try to use the girls to get to you. So for the time being we're going to have to keep a close eye on all three of you. But that's normal."

"Do you think Victoria is going to force Laurent to help her more?" I didn't want any harm to come to him, especially if he really is Irina's mate. She couldn't lose him, no one should have to lose their mate to violence.

Edward sighed softly. "I don't know. Laurent seems to believe that she won't force him to. He willing accepted to do her a favor, and he thinks she'll stop at that. He doesn't owe her anything; the gesture of good faith may look favorable to Victoria. I'll be honest though, I didn't really get a good view into Victoria's mind. I was far more focused on James' thoughts, to even bother with hers."

"You're not going to give me the details are you?" He knew what I was meaning.

He smiled but it was clouded by his worry. "I'd rather not Bella, Laurent didn't give us the finer details, but he couldn't exactly keep his thoughts from me." He shuddered slightly, having to close his eyes to calm himself.

I ran my hand through his hair, and like before he calmed. "Okay, I won't ask. I trust you. Just remember I'd like to know what's going on, even if you strip it to the most basic form."

Edward nodded his understanding. "Alright, you know the basics. Now you should really get ready for bed."

The idea of going to sleep wasn't pleasant. It didn't take a genius to know I was missing a lot of information. I would deal with it though. I knew the just of it. Victoria wanted me dead, and she'd sink as low as using my younger cousins to get at me. That fact alone was sickening. Hopefully my mind wouldn't dwell on it and I wouldn't have nightmares.

In a sort of daze, I managed to change for bed. I remembered laying down, but I didn't remember falling asleep. I was certain though that I had heard Edward humming.

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected thanks to the author's note above. And I know that you probably wanted to know what exactly was said, but unfortunately the conversation with Laurent can only be read during the Cullens' POV of Transitionals: New Moon. I know, that wont be ready for a while.**

 **I'm sorry about the long wait but that's just how the story works out. It's why I write both Bella's POV and the Cullens' POV.**

 **Now for Questions.**

 **First, who thinks Jacob is wrong and that Bella's kind (the other worlders) would be awesome characters for a movie?**

 **We're getting pretty close to the end of the book, so any more ideas about who the traitor is? If you feel like it, you can find the Poll on my profile page. You can choose up to three people.**

 **How cute is Cissy?**

 **Do you guys have any theories about what's going to happen next?**

 **As always if you guys find any mistakes in the story please let me know. I'm always shocked and embarrassed when I look back at the chapters and see what I've missed, so I appreciate the help.**

 **PS.**

 **Saturday will be the year anniversary of when I started this fan fiction series. In honor of the year anniversary, I will be posting a big surprise on Saturday. I'm not going to tell you what it is, but I will say that it will get posted sometime on Saturday but it could be as late as 11 pm my time. So if that happens, some of you might not see it until Sunday.**

 **Keep your eyes out for Victoria,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	16. Chapter 16

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to New Moon or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrasing, sentences, and descriptions from the books, though.**

 **Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has favorited this story.**

Chapter 16

I wasn't sure if not remembering going to sleep, made me feel more rested are more tired. Right now I was just confused. I climbed out of bed, surprised to find that Edward wasn't there. I stretched and went and took a quick shower.

I had hoped that the shower would help me relax, but I still felt funny. My joints were sore, and just felt stiff.

Standing under the water soon became too much of a pain. I got out and dried off quickly. I changed into my clothes that Alice had picked out for me, only complaining slightly about how expensive they looked.

Edward was waiting outside the bathroom door for me, with a glass of water and a small white pill. "Here, Carlisle says this will help with the pain."

I downed the pill and the glass of water. "Thanks, I'm not sure what's wrong, I must have slept in wrong position for too long or something."

Edward's eyes and smile turned sympathetic. "It's not because of that."

Oh.

"Come on, you need to eat, it will help." Edward took my hand and we walked out of his room.

When we got to the stairs though, he lifted me into his arms and carried me down them.

"I can take the stairs Edward."

He set me down beside the dining room table. "Not today."

Before I could argue I heard muffled chuckles coming from the end of the table Emmett was sitting at.

He didn't glance up as he tried to get Cissy to eat the cheerios in the bowl in front of her.

I took my seat and glanced around at the group. Rose and Alice were sitting together working over the same laptop. Anna was sitting on Jasper's lap playing solitaire with him.

I took my seat as Esme came in with a plate of my favorite breakfast casserole, for Anna. She smiled at me. "Good, you're up, we weren't sure when you'd get up."

I wasn't sure why, but that worried me. I glanced at Edward beside me. He kissed my cheek then handed me my information box.

I really should have realized what was happening. The aches and pains I was feeling were caused by the transition. My bones were trying to harden up.

I groaned and dug into my breakfast. I wasn't the least bit surprised when a glass of milk was set in front of me. I also realized the pill I had been given wasn't a pain reliever, that wouldn't have worked for this. It had to have been a calcium supplement pill.

"What are we going to do about the bad lady?" Anna asked suddenly.

We all glanced at her.

She blushed almost as deeply as I could, and tried to burry herself in Jasper's embrace.

"How do you know about Victoria, Anna?" Rose asked gently. None of us had let her know that Victoria was the new threat. The others didn't want her to know she was coming back. They didn't want to remind her about what had happened the last time we had dealt with her, and furthermore, James and the Undermining.

Anna snuggled even closer to Jasper. "I feel it. You're all worried about it."

That's new. "Anna, Can you actually feel exactly what we're feeling." Anna powers weren't a true empath, but it looked like they were growing.

Anna shrugged, but shook her head. "It's not the same."

"What's not the same?" Emmett prompted.

Jasper answered for her. "Anna and I have been noticing some changes in her powers. Last night, she knew what was frightening Laurent. She could feel what he was fearing. She was able to since Victoria.

"She couldn't feel his fear like I can, but we think she was able to sense the danger from Victoria, because Laurent was afraid of her."

Jasper shook his head, wonder in his eyes. "The only way I could explain it is she was able to predict the danger because of what she felt."

Anna ducked her head, embarrassed by the attention, which wasn't normal for her. She loved being the center of attention.

"Anna, what else have you sensed, like that?" My guess was right.

Anna lowered her head, she glanced up worriedly from under her long lashes. "My birthday. I noticed the change. I was getting strange danger warnings."

I grimaced, she had been keeping this from me, and I didn't know why. "What sort of danger warnings."

Anna bit her lip. I saw her lips moving but I couldn't hear anything. The Cullens did though because Edward's fist tightened. Surprise and worry appeared on the others' faces, Edward was just angry.

"Anna I didn't hear that." Whatever she had said, I needed to know.

She mumbled again but I still didn't catch it. I sighed and focused solely on my hearing. "Again Anna."

"Grandpa Ray," I finally heard her whisper.

I froze. She was getting danger warnings for Grandpa Ray. And if they came to her the same way she got the warning about Victoria, then it meant someone was fearing him, if I understood it right.

"They get stronger around Duke." Anna said just a little louder.

I remembered Duke's words from the last flight we had been on. "Toby didn't trust Grandpa Ray with everything. There was something that the others on our list knew that he didn't."

I hadn't realize I had spoken out loud.

"That would definitely give me reason to worry about him." Jasper pondered. "If Toby didn't want him to know about it, it's a sign he doesn't trust him fully."

"Any idea, what Toby doesn't want him to know?" Emmett asked me. He had given up on trying to get Cissy to eat her cereal.

I shook my head. "Not a clue. Toby kept a lot of things from me."

"What are we going to do about the bad lady?" Anna tried to change the conversation. It looked like she was going to be like her dad on another fact. She was trying to keep this from me.

"Anna,"

"What are we going to do about the bad lady?!" We were all surprised to hear Anna raise her voice.

Rose brushed at Anna's curls. "We'll take care of that Anna. I don't want you to worry about that."

Anna glared at her. "My Auntie, my job. You can't stop me."

I knew I needed to stop this before it could escalate into something we would all regret. "Anna, no one is going to stop you from helping. But it's not just the two of us anymore. We have more people to help us now."

Anna's glare didn't let up. "They don't want my help."

"And that makes no difference, if it was true. I want your help and that's all that matters."

Anna beamed, before sticking her tongue out at Rose.

Rose turned to me. "Bella, you can't be serious."

"She is too!" Anna climbed off of Jasper's lap and ran around the table to climb onto mine. "We need to plan."

Rose huffed and leaned back in her chair. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Let me handle it," I hissed quietly so Anna wouldn't hear."

Rose sighed but nodded.

I glanced at the members of the family at the table. Carlisle had to work sadly, so he wouldn't be there to help Esme and me keep the conversation calm. I wasn't sure if even Jasper could control the emotions in the room for very long. It was too much of a sensitive topic.

Jasper thankfully started it off. "Despite the fact we know Victoria is a problem, we can't forget about the Hunters. They are actually here, while we don't know where she is."

"She's not in the state." Alice announced. She glanced into the future. "I, I think she's somewhere down south. She's not alone though. It looks kind of like she has a newborn vampire with her. Maybe a couple months old."

Alice fully joined us in the present. I don't see her coming our way for a little while. She obviously doesn't have any set plans yet though."

"So we watch for her?" Anna asked curiously.

Alice smirked at her. "Yeah, we'll keep an eye out for her, and deal with the Hunters now."

"There's not much more we can do about planning with the Hunters." Emmett grumbled. He was upset that they had seemed to go into hiding, using tools and skills to make themselves practically invisible.

There was definitely new technology that my dad didn't recognize. And we had yet to get a report from the information center, about the items we had been able to collect.

"So that's it?" Anna wasn't happy with the outcome of our planning.

I ruffled her hair. "Sorry kid, we can't really do anything differently. And we can't really plan what to do for when Victoria comes, until we know for sure what's going to happen. But you and Alice are going to keep us posted for when that happens.

Anna seemed happy with that. She climbed down and now happy for some plan raced out of the room to play.

"Bella, I don't want Anna anywhere near the danger." Rose hissed once the little girl was gone.

I nodded my agreement. "I don't either, but you have to remember that Anna isn't a normal human girl. She was raised in the other world by her dad who was high up on the Undermining's Target list. They wanted him gone more than they want me.

"Toby trained Anna to protect herself, and to use her powers to protect others. Mainly me," I regrettably added.

"She knows what she was trained for, before the incident _she_ asked for my ring to be set up so that her powers would work with it. After the incident Carlos was able to set it up for us. Anna wanted to help. Kids from the Rebellion are seriously responsible. You can't change that about her otherwise she wouldn't be Anna."

Rose sighed. She still didn't like it.

"It's not like she doing anything that isn't as dangerous as she's doing now." I reminded her.

"I just see Victoria as more dangerous than the others because she is actually threatening Anna and Cissy." Rose got up. "I'll be back." She took off before anyone could stop her.

I got up to follow but Edward grabbed my wrist. "Give her some time Bella. She still getting used to her role with Anna. She doesn't like that she can't just tell her no. She needs time to think, she knows everything you said is true."

"It's not what she's used to," I summed up.

He nodded.

I sighed, unable to ignore the aches any longer.

"Come on Bella, let's go sit in the living room." Edward led us into the living room. We sat down on the couch and he proceeded to rub my sore arms gently.

The others joined us in the living room and we watched a movie with the girls. Anna talked liked always through the film. She growled at the villain and rooted for the prince excitedly. She tried to warn the princess whenever she was about to do something she shouldn't.

Rose returned at the end of the movie. She gathered Anna in her arms and settled in for the next one.

The house phone started ringing and, Esme went to answer it. Carlisle would have called one of their cell phones, my dad probably would have too, so I wondered who was calling.

Jasper and Emmett jumped up and tore out of the house, with Alice a step behind them.

I glanced at Edward, a silent question on my face.

"Billy called Carlisle who told him to call here since he was at work. It would appear there are some new hunters in La Push. The pack was able to push them to our side, so the others are going after them."

I relaxed against him. "They have to be new, the other Hunters know that we were doing that."

"I don't like it. Sam says that the transitional creature's percentage is at ninety eight percent. It's so close; we're going to see a lot more Hunters aren't we?"

I nodded. "With how rare their power is, it's certain more will show up. Hopefully after the transition is complete the number of Hunters will drop."

Edward scoffed. "You don't think they'll just come after you instead?"

"The more experienced ones won't. They'll leave and hope that the other Hunters won't come after me until I have a higher percentage. That way they can gain more power should they destroy me."

Understanding appeared on his face in a flash. "That's why they waited so long to go after the transitional creature in La Push. They knew he or she was there but they were waiting for a high percentage. So all the Hunters who've attacked you weren't as experienced?"

There was the flaw in my logic. "Well, not exactly. Quite a few of them are, but there are some that are thoughtful in their attack. Instead of going for the bigger prize they go for the prize while it is still safe from the Undermining."

He definitely understood that.

"It should go down," I tried to comfort him. He sighed before burying his nose in my hair.

It would take a little while for him to calm down.

* * *

With the transitional creature's percentage so close to reaching a hundred percent, the Hunters started their crazed hunting. This was their true hunting. With their target set, but still unknown, their focus solely became finding the transitional creature.

Charlie spent every evening helping the pack, wanting to protect the person who unknowingly was in danger.

The pack, now at six strong with Quil as the newest member, was still spread thin throughout the reservation. So most of the Cullens and Anna, would go and help them during the day.

Edward refused to let me go near La Push, he wasn't going to give the Hunters a chance to turn and hunt me. With their focus set to hunt, and there being no way to discourage them it was too dangerous for me to go.

So while the others went, I stayed home with Esme and Cissy. Usually Edward or Alice would stay with us, the latter being the most common of the two.

Alice wasn't used to not being able to use her other sight so being near the wolves made it difficult on her. Jasper wasn't too thrilled to letting her fight even with her gift, so he encouraged her to stay with me as often as he could.

I loved Alice, she was my best friend, practically my sister, but I wasn't too fond of the things she considered entertainment. I didn't enjoy Barbie Bella.

While the others got to fight Hunters, let of some steam, I had to endure being a live doll for Alice.

Thankfully Esme would come and save me, by letting Alice and cissy play dress up, something Cissy couldn't get enough of.

They would go play and I would either spend time with Esme, or go listen to music in Edward's room.

I could spend hours listening to his large collection of music, while doing my homework, or just laying on the bed.

Edward usually found me curled up on his couch or laying on the bed when he'd get back.

He'd tell me about how they had managed to catch a few but the others with the new equipment would get away.

I didn't know what we were going to do about those Hunters. Normally Grandpa Ray would be the person we'd send equipment to, to figure out what it was, what it did, and how it was made. But Grandpa Ray was staying away. He said there was something important he was doing, otherwise we could have sent the stuff to him, but he refused to look them over.

It was annoying, and upsetting.

Something else that was upsetting was my transition. The little pains I was feeling weren't constant, but they always seemed to show up now when I woke up, and right before bed.

I grabbed my information box from the side table beside Edward's and my bed. It was now a permanent fixture there, while an extra one was on my side table beside my bed at home.

My head was pounding slightly, but at a rhythm, making it extremely annoying. My skull was hardening slightly, adding to the effect of my brain activity increasing.

The door to the room opened and Edward walked in. He smiled but it shrank away when he saw me rubbing my temple.

He was by my side, and massaging my head a second later. "Esme says dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

I hummed in response. "How did today go?"

"We're still catching new comers but it's practically impossible to catch the ones who just disappear when they see us coming. Even Anna's powers can't find them."

He took the information box from me. "Still under eighty percent, I see."

I laughed. "Seventy nine point two."

He laughed too. We both relaxed, enjoying each other's company.

Edward sighed. "Alice wants to know what our plans are for spring break next week."

"Sleeping in, and spending as much time relaxing as possible."

Edward chuckled softly in my ear.

"What is so funny," I demanded to know.

Edward climbed off the bed, pulling me with him. "Alice is upset that you won't go anywhere for spring break. She was thinking about getting out of the country."

I shook visibly. Knowing Alice she would want to go shopping in the fashion capital of the world.

"Not a chance Alice, I'm staying in the state of Washington this spring break. It is going to be filled with peace and quiet."

If only that had been true.

 **Author's Note**

 **So what did you think? Good, bad, throw it out the second story window?**

 **What did you think about Anna's powers? And what about what's going on with Grandpa Ray?**

 **Any ideas what's going to happen next chapter? It'll be fun I promise.**

 **See you next chapter,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	17. Chapter 17

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to New Moon or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrasing, sentences, and descriptions from the books, though.**

 **Alright everyone, it is finally the chapter I have been waiting for, for so long. It is time to find out who the Transitional creature is. I know some of you have already guessed who it is, and I'm pretty sure the rest of you who haven't told me your thoughts know who it is too.**

 **Either way, if you guessed it correctly or not, it's time to find out the truth.**

 **I am so excited right now. I've wanted for you all to know about this since the last book. Since before you all knew about a transitional creature in La Push.**

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to the people who I know guessed right. This chapter is for you guys.**

Chapter 17

No alarm clock, otherwise known as Edward forcing me to get up ridiculously early. I rolled over and stretched. It was bright out, but I could already tell that it was overcast.

I glanced at my clock, thrilled to see that it was ten o'clock. I had gotten to sleep in. I practically leapt out of bed, with joy.

I hurried to get ready for the day, rushing through my routine simply because I was thrilled to have gotten a few more hours of sleep. I'd look back later on this and realize I was being silly, but I didn't care.

It was spring break, I was going to get one entire week of sleeping in. It probably wouldn't be calm or peaceful, because of the Hunters, but I could deal with them. As far as I was concern, this week was going to go as peacefully as it could.

Once I was downstairs, I could smell something cooking. I followed the delicious scent all the way to the kitchen.

Edward was working at the stove, making me what looked like a restaurant quality omelet.

Anna was playing with her memory game, sitting beside Edward's feet. Cissy was sitting in her high chair, her doll firmly in her hands. I grimaced when I saw how dirty it was. We'd have to be careful or we might accidentally start world war three by trying to take it away to get it cleaned.

With him cooking and the girls playing where they sat, I couldn't help thinking how domestic they looked. In fact it looked too perfect to be true. I got a glimpse of what could have happened if Edward and I were human. It wasn't possible for us to have a family, besides the one we already had. We couldn't have children. It just isn't possible for vampires.

I knew Edward had to know I was standing behind him, but he didn't turn around, not wanting to burn the food, most likely.

I wrapped my arms around him, letting my head rest against his shoulder blade.

"Good morning sleepy head." He carefully flipped the omelet onto a plate before turning to face me.

"That smells wonderful."

His nose wrinkled for a split second before he controlled the urge. "Maybe, to you."

I stood on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss. "I could have made my own breakfast."

He smiled. "I wanted to, I don't mind the smell."

Edward moved the girls into the dining room while I settled at the table. I took a bite of the omelet and moaned.

"This really isn't fair you know."

Edward chuckled, knowing what I was talking about it. "I'm glad you like it."

"It was perfect," I told him a few minutes later once I had finished the last bite. "Thank you."

Edward snatched the plate from my hands. "Your welcome."

"I love you."

Edward grinned and leaned in to kiss me.

"Ewy" Cissy exclaimed.

We laughed and ignored her cry of disgust.

"So what are the plans for today?" I was hoping for something simple. Maybe taking the girls for some ice cream at some point today, but spending the rest of the day just relaxing. We could do more exciting stuff later in the week.

Before Edward could answer his phone was ringing. He glanced at the name of the caller and sighed. "It's Alice."

I took the phone and answered it. "Alice we'll be there shortly, just be patient."

"Bella, your dad just called Carlisle. Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. He's at the clinic on the reservation. Carlisle is heading there now. He's hoping that he'll be able to help him, but they're keeping him away from other humans so Carlisle can work at a normal speed for us. As of right now it doesn't look good."

She took a breath and continued, making it impossible for me to question her. "That's not the only problem though. Harry's son Seth, he phased into a wolf, but his sister Leah did too. Leah's the transitional creature. Sam said when she phased the sign went crazy. It's chaos right now in La Push. Billy, and Harry's wife Sue has asked if Edward will come and translate for them, so they can try to help Seth, and Leah."

Edward snatched the phone out of my hands. "Alice, come get Bella and the girls. You and Esme can watch them while the rest of us go and help the pack."

"You don't expect me to sit on the sidelines do you? I can help."

Edward ignored me. "I don't want her anywhere near La Push, it's dangerous."

"Edward Leah is my friend, I'm going to go help her." I really hadn't spent much time with Leah, in fact the only interaction I really remembered was that one Saturday that I had been banned from La Push. But we had seemed to get along, so I wanted to be there for her.

Edward growled into the phone. He hung up and pocketed the silver device before turning to me. "Bella, I think it would be best if you stay with Esme."

I had to be stubborn. "No."

His hands curled into fists. "Bella, Leah is the transitional creature. The Hunters won't go after her anymore, she's completed the transition; you'd be the only target."

"What did Alice say?" I had a good feeling that the growl into the phone had been because Alice had seen something.

When he sighed I knew he was right. "She said you were going to be stubborn so I should just take you with me."

I smirked and grabbed the coats for the little girls and me.

Edward wasn't happy as he drove my car to La Push. "Would you consider staying with Esme and the little girls at Emily's house?"

I sighed. "Possibly."

"Possibly you'll consider it, or possibly you'll stay with them?" Edward needed to know.

I didn't want to go to Emily's and he needed to understand that. "I want to help Leah. We're both transitional creatures. I can sympathize with her. I might be the only one who can get her to calm down enough to phase back to a human."

Edward's grip tightened around the wheel and I actual feared for it. "Bella, she's a new wolf, she won't have control; she could very easily hurt you."

"You wouldn't let her, and neither would the pack. Sam would make sure of it." I tried to reason with him.

"That doesn't mean it won't happen," he growled.

I crossed my arms over my chest and slumped in my seat. "It's not like I can't protect myself."

Edward sighed, easing up his iron grip on the steering wheel. "Yes you can, and that's something I need to remember. But you have to realize this is hard for me."

I softened. Of course it was. His need to protect me usually if not always, over powered his mind. He struggled with it, but I had to remember he was trying.

We stopped outside of the Clearwater house.

Rose got Cissy out of the car, while Jasper helped Anna.

We followed them around the house to where everyone was. The pack was just in the tree line. The two new wolves weren't anywhere to be seen.

"What's going on?" I asked Alice quietly.

Alice nodded towards Sam's giant form. "Sam was able to talk Seth and Leah into calming down, but once they were calm they were able to focus on all the thoughts. From my understanding, Leah found out why Sam broke up with her then took off. Seth went after her."

"They're just going to let Seth go after her. They need to find them." I was appalled that no one was doing anything. "How long have they been gone?"

"Only a few minutes," Edward reassured me. "Sam is trying to get them to come back he doesn't want to chase after them in case it frightens them. He's not sure how they will react to everything."

"Leah's really confused about why she phased." Edward stepped around me and headed for Sam. "Sam, if you can get Leah to listen to you, tell her that Bella wants to explain everything to her. She'll see in your mind that Bella will be able to explain this better than any of us."

I was filled with a happiness that excited me. I was so happy that Edward was trying. He was going to let me talk with Leah, which I knew was going against his desire to keep me safe; talking with a powerful wolf.

I waited patiently to find out if Leah would talk with me, but when Edward turned around his face was grim.

"She doesn't want to talk with anyone, Bella."

Well that was upsetting, but I tried to see it from Leah's point of view. She was upset, and more than a little confused. She'd eventually hear from the other wolves' thoughts and find out how much danger she had been in. She would need some time.

Edward's phone rang and he answered it. Whatever was being said on the other end didn't sound good. Everyone, even the wolves seemed to be frozen, focusing on the phone call. I was surprised to say the least since it seemed like the wolves were able to hear the conversation.

"I'll be right there," were the only words Edward spoke before hanging up.

When he hung up, the pack was deeply upset. Sam was trying to get them all to calm down.

"I need to go help Carlisle. Whatever you do, stay with Alice." I watched as Edward speed away in the direction Sam had taken.

I hoped Harry would be alright. He was one of my dad's best friends. I couldn't imagine how hard he would take this. Then there was Harry's wife and children to think about.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the car. "Come on Bella. There's nothing we can do here now; not until Leah feels like talking to you. I refuse to let you spend your time worrying, so we're going to go do something fun."

I sighed and climbed into my car. I was surprised when Alice drove us out of Forks.

"Alice, where are we going? I don't Edward wants you to take me out of the area."

Alice waved away my concern. "He did say he didn't care what you did, just as long as you stay with me. So we're going shopping."

I slumped in my seat, exaggerating the movement. "Alice, I'd rather not."

Alice grinned back at me. "Oh, you'll like this shopping Bella. We're going to a book store." The soft little sigh at the end of her words probably wasn't meant for me to hear, but I could tell from it that she wasn't exactly thrilled about book shopping.

I fought for control so I wouldn't ask her to take me clothe shopping just to make her happy. I didn't want to do anything so exhausting this week.

Alice say it anyway. "Oh thank you Bella, I promise you'll have a wonderful time, I'll make sure of it."

I nodded while I tried to fight the grimace that wanted to make itself known. I would endure the trip, just like all the other ones. At least this one I had a trip to the book store to make up for the rest of the torturous trip.

Alice chatted happily about all the different trips she had taken during her previous spring breaks. Paris, New York City, and Milan, where her favorites; and the ones she visited the most. It didn't surprise me that the conversation managed to last all the way to Seattle. In fact with how fast she drove, I had a feeling she would still have tales to tell me on the way back.

Alice parked outside of the store, and I glanced warily out the window.

"You're sure it's okay? I don't Edward getting mad at you."

Alice laughed good naturedly. "It's fine Bella. I don't see any of the Hunters around and there's no sign of Victoria." She winked at me.

I couldn't help laughing at Alice's antics.

We spent a good four hours in the book store looking around. It wasn't until the third hour that Alice realized I wasn't carrying anything.

"Bella, this is shopping you have to buy something. If Edward were here he'd pay for it. In fact he'd probably just pay you back so that it was his money being spent anyway."

I sighed and shuffled back to a stand of books I had thought were interesting.

By the time I was ready to leave Alice had guilt me into buy a total of eight books.

Alice eagerly stuffed our bags in the trunk of my car so we could get to the mall faster.

"Okay Bella, the first thing we will do is get you something to eat. Then we'll stop buy this store which is having a sale, we'll need to get in and get out, so we won't bother trying anything on. I know they'll look perfect on you."

That made me nervous. I sometimes I couldn't help but worry about somethings Alice sees.

She made sure to park under a light post letting me know we wouldn't be leaving until it was dark.

The closer we got to the entrance the more I was dreading it.

Alice's hand grabbed the door handle and my work phone started buzzing. I wasn't expecting any calls today. "Hello."

"Bella, it's Carlos." The urgency in his voice let me know that something was wrong. "There was an incident with one of the partners in Rome."

I grimaced, the only partners we had in Rome were security. "How bad?"

He sighed and I started dreading, knowing. "Really bad Bella. We're talking we could lose them. I'm still trying to figure out what happened, but I promise you I will figure it out."

I glanced over at Alice; she was wary, but she knew I needed to go.

"Which one?"

"The one that works with our servers. Bella, I know what you're doing, but I don't think you should go." Carlos's voice was serious. "With everything that's going on with the other world, I think it would be best to stay in Forks."

"Toby's companies have no link to the other world."

"But that doesn't change the fact that the Undermining can find you when you're out of the state." Carlos seemed determined to not let me go. "Bella, I will go take care of this. You needed to know what was happening, that's why I called. But I can't let you go. Being out of the state is one thing, out of the country is another. Are you even with Edward?"

"No."

He had a point. It would just be Alice and I if we were to go. It would take too much time to go get the others.

"Bella, trust me. Stay in Forks, and I will take care of this. Now, I've done my duty in telling you what happened, but I'm not going to argue with you on this, so I'm going to hang up now."

With that, the phone went dead.

I glanced at Alice. "What do you think Alice?"

Alice checked the future and grimaced. "Carlos won't make it in time. He has too much he has to do before he can leave."

"But the two of us can get on a plane now and go?"

Alice checked the future again. "We can leave now, and the others can meet us in Rome. Everything will work out."

I grabbed Alice's hand quickly. "Then come on let's go."

We rushed back to the car, Alice getting behind the wheel again. She whipped out her phone. "I'll get the tickets, do you have your passport?"

I pulled it out of my purse and showed it to her.

"Good. Call the others and let them know what is going on." She pulled out of the parking lot driving far too fast. I knew she wouldn't be pulled over though, she would make sure of that.

I hit the speed dial for Edward's phone hoping he and Carlisle were done taking care of Harry and he would be alright.

Edward answered on the second ring. "Bella, is everything alright?"

I wish. "Carlos, called. There was an incident with the company in Rome that works on the servers for all three of Toby's companies. Carlos won't get there in time to fix it so Alice and I are going. She's getting our tickets as we speak."

"You'll need to get your own," Alice said, knowing Edward would hear her.

"I don't like this Bella." Edward grumbled over the phone. I could tell from his voice that he wasn't going to argue though. He knew that I need to go and he also knew that the companies didn't have anything to do with the other world. It would be safe for me to go.

"I know, but Alice sees us meeting up with you guys in Rome."

"Who does she see coming?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Right now, I only see you." Alice answered. She parked the car and snatched the phone from me. "Carlisle needs to stay to keep an eye on Harry, but he should be okay. Esme is going to stay to help take care of Cissy while Rose talks with Leah. The two of them are going to strike up a friendship. Emmett won't want to go since Rose is staying, and Jasper is going to stay to continue working with Anna's powers."

Edward said something I wasn't sure, but it sounded like 'pass the phone back Pixie.'

Alice laughed and handed me the phone and led the way into the Airport. "Hurry Bella, we need to move it."

I let Alice drag me around so I could continue to talk with Edward.

"Bella are you there."

"Yeah."

"Bella, you promise me that you do whatever Alice says, and don't leave her side for anything, until I get there."

That was a promise any normal person could make. "I'll try. I have no conscious thoughts of disobeying those orders."

He knew what I meant. "Take care of yourself. I'll meet you in Rome. I love you."

"I love you too."

I felt hollow when I hung up the phone. I had the strangest feeling that things were just going to get.

How right I was.

 **Author's Note**

 **We're getting close to the ending of Bella's POV. I'm so excited, and thrilled with how this is coming together.**

 **I know I've asked this question for a while now but I'm going to continue to ask it until the chapter we're we know for sure. Who do you think the traitor is? I hope I gave you guys enough information to at least have a guess. And I hope no one is angry with me for purposefully not giving you enough information.**

 **I left hints in Transitionals, for who the traitor is, and there is the information to figure it out in this story, but putting the pieces together is incredibly hard.**

 **For the people who read these Author's notes though, I will tell you that there is a big clue at the end of chapter 38 of Transitionals. It is hidden in plain sight though. But if you want a real good hint to figure it out, read chapter 38 of Transitionals before you read this next chapter.**

 **Look out because the traitor is coming,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	18. Chapter 18

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to New Moon or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrasing, sentences, and descriptions from the books, though.**

 **It's time for trouble, and that's saying something, because we only have four chapters, and the epilogue before Bella's POV for this story is over. I can't believe we're almost done.**

 **This chapter is going to be exciting and I hope you all like.**

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone you has favorited this story. Every person who has done that has inspired me to continue. To know that there are people out there who like what I have written, is exciting. I can't thank you all enough.**

Chapter 18

Alice managed to get us on flight to New York, which was leaving in twenty minutes. It was a good thing that my briefcases was in the car. Now it wouldn't so strange when we got on the plane. It never looked good getting on a plane without any luggage.

Alice bought herself a decent hand bag that could work for a business trip. She filled it with notepads, post it notes, and pens.

We made it to our gate as the final warning for boarding was being issued. We heard to the plane, and slipped into our seats quietly.

Alice took my briefcase from me, and started writing a bunch of scribbles on the paper. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was writing in short hand.

"What is that?" I whispered.

"Shorthand," she replied.

I stared at the confusing mess. "What exactly are you doing?"

Her hand didn't stop writing. "I'm checking every scenario. I'm not sure what happened, so I'm getting ready for anything."

"I know this might seem to be a shocker, but Alice, I can't read short hand."

Alice still didn't let up on her writing. "I know Bella. I'm just jotting down everything that can happen, then I'll actually write out the notes for you. I'm just saving time by doing it this way."

"Okay." I sat back and let Alice work on that without any more distractions from me. But since I had nothing to distract me, my mind swirled with depressing thoughts.

I had only been in control of Toby's companies for a little over a year, and I might already be destroying his hard work. Making sure his companies were safe, had been his first step to making sure the companies would survive. If we lost the security from this one partner, we could lose the other two partners from Rome. That was half of our foreign security team.

If I screwed this up, the board would be all the more interested in removing me. I knew it would be hard for them to, Toby had made sure of that; and Carlos would help with the legal aspects of it. I was still worried though. Something like this could possibly wind up destroying everything Toby had created to make sure his girls had a secure life, financially.

When the plane landed in New York, we had to run to get to our next flight.

Alice, bless her heart had done what she could to get us to Rome as fast as possible, but that meant we were chancing missing our connecting flight. At least our second stop we would have a three hour wait.

I tried to remain calm on the flights, but it was just too easy to think about all that could go wrong.

All the worry kept me from sleeping. I dozed a few times, but that definitely didn't help matters.

As the last plane left the runway heading for Rome, Alice was still writing out a script for me. She was writing them up for every scenario that was plausible. I had already gone through the ones she had already written.

"Bella you really need to try to sleep. It'll be after midnight by the time we land in Rome." Alice gently chastised me.

If I could sleep, I would be. But I personally didn't want to voice my worries to the people on the plane with my sleep talking.

Alice giggled softly. "You'll be fine Bella, just try."

I forced myself to relax in my seat, but it was futile.

The plane landed just after midnight.

Alice found a hotel close by, for us to stay at. I didn't try to argue that it was far too fancy and expensive for one night. There wasn't any time to waste.

We checked into our room, kicking off our shoes, simultaneously. I headed for the restroom, to take a shower, hoping that the water will help. Alice got out my laptop to email the company. She would let them know that we were here to talk over what happened.

The hot water didn't help as much as I wanted it to. My insides were all knotted up and my nerves were shot.

When I stepped out of the restroom, I found Alice sitting on the bed. She had just hung up her phone.

"I called Jasper to let him know we got to Rome."

I was going to ask her how everyone was, but a pair of deep blue pajamas sitting on the bed stopped me. "Where did those come from?"

Alice laughed and got up from the bed. "We didn't bring any clothes Bella. During our lay over, I called and order a few bags to be brought here. I went and grabbed them while you were in the shower."

She shook her head. "Like I could let you wear that to an important business meeting."

I glanced down at my jeans and t-shirt. That wouldn't be appropriate, especially with these people. If I had any shot of saving this partnership I had to look the part.

"Go ahead and sleep Bella, a car is going to pick us up tomorrow."

I turned to Alice sharply. "You already got a message back?"

She nodded. "The heads of the organization are in Florence this week, so they offered to send a car, since we already flew out this far."

"That's thoughtful of them." I turned back to the bed and changed into the pajamas. They were soft, and silky smooth. I didn't know how the fabric could have calmed me, but I was calm enough to at least think about sleep.

I climbed under the covers and Alice joined me. "I'm no Edward, but at least you have company." She said as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

I laid my head on her shoulder and let her comfort me. "So how was everyone?"

Alice shifted so I would be more comfortable. "Edward's a long ways behind us. He just got to New York. He couldn't get an earlier flight."

That wasn't part of the plan. Edward was supposed to be able to meet us here. "What happened?"

Alice sighed. "There weren't any open seats on the next flight. He'll have to meet us in Florence."

I nodded and had her continue.

"Jasper and Anna were the only ones home, the others were in La Push helping out."

"Is Harry going to be okay?" I had to ask.

Alice nodded reassuringly. "Since Carlisle was able to work quickly, he was able to save him, his enhanced senses were needed to save him though. He wouldn't have survived if they had taken him to the hospital."

I was thrilled that Harry was going to be alright.

"So, what are Jasper and Anna doing since it's just the two of them?"

"They've been working with Anna's powers. They've finally sorted through enough to get to that night." Alice's voice grew darker. "Any day now they'll be able to find the person who betrayed your family, and we'll take care of them for good."

I couldn't wait to see justice done to the person who had brought about my families death, but I couldn't deny the fact that I was scared. Not just because I had trusted the person and was afraid who it was, but because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop the Cullens from killing him or her. I knew for a fact they all had at one point wanted them dead. Small parts of them probably still did.

If I asked them to, I'm sure Emmett and Jasper would kill the person for me, and that scared me the most. I was terrified that I wanted death more than justice.

* * *

Someone was shaking me. I jerked awake, almost hitting my head on Alice's head.

"Come on Bella, we need to get ready to go, now." Alice threw back the covers and dragged me out of the bed.

I groaned but hurried through my morning routine. I showered, washed my face, and brushed my teeth as quickly as I could. I changed into the business suit Alice laid out for me. Once I was dress she started pinning my hair up into a neat bun.

"Okay, Bella. They have a hotel ready for us, and I've already purchased clothes that we can pick up at the store after the meeting today."

I rolled my eyes, but followed Alice down to the lobby. She checked us out and we headed to the parking lot. When we stepped out of the front doors though we were greeted with a surprising sight.

A black car with windows tinted so dark you weren't able to see in. even my advanced sight had difficult. It made me wonder just how much Alice could see through it.

A man in a dark suit stepped towards us. "Miss Swan, and Miss Cullen?"

"Yes," I replied swiftly.

He nodded to each of us. "I was told to drive you around while here. I'm supposed to take you to your meeting now." He opened the driver's door and pressed a button and the back door open.

We stepped towards the door, but he stopped us. "I have also been instructed to make sure all of our measure in our agreements are met. I need to confiscate your phones."

I grimaced mentally as I pulled out my phone and gave it to him. Alice did the same.

He took a phone from inside of his jacket. It looked like the one Duke had been testing. "This phone is programmed to call my bosses. They said to tell you that if you had any questions to call them. The phone will not work though if you try to anyone but them."

I took the phone. "Thank you. Is there anything else?"

He shook his head and held the door open for us. "That is all, should you need anything during the ride, you can use the control panel to contact me up front. The back is sound proof, so you _will_ have to use the call bottom if you wish to talk to me."

I thanked him before climbing into the back seat.

Alice slid in after me and our driver shut the door.

Now that I was actually headed for the meeting, I started freaking out.

Alice sighed, mumbling something about not going to get Jasper when we had the chance.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I was regretting not having Jasper here too.

Alice took my hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Everything is going to work out Bella. We'll talk with them, and I'll see what needs to be done to keep this partnership."

My arms flung themselves around Alice without any conscious thought from me. "Thank you Alice. I'm so glad you had Jasper hack into the computers and hire you to be my assistant, because let's face it, I couldn't do any of this without you."

Alice shook her head. "Bella, you would have survived just fine without me. It would have been a rocky start, but you are a strong young woman. You would have figured it out soon enough."

Alice's words brought tears to my eyes, but they also brought a peace in me. If Alice was that confident, then I could at the very least be half as confident in me as she was.

I settled back in my seat and relaxed.

The ride was nice. I could hardly tell that the car was moving, even though I knew we were speeding down the Italian countryside.

Alice was sitting in the seat across from mine, going over all the information we needed to know, while writing a list for me at vampire speed.

She smiled at me and started to close the laptop. Before she had it fully closed she froze. Her eyes glazed over and I realized she was having a vision. Horror crossed her face and I couldn't help the panic that was building in me. Whatever Alice was seeing, it was bad.

Alice returned to the present, gasping for breath. She ignored my worried questions as she started rummaging in her bag. She pulled out the cell phone we had been given to use, and flipped it open.

"Alice what's going on? You're scaring me."

After a second of looking at the phone she crushed it in her hand.

I gasped. "What did you do that for?"

Alice meet my gaze. "Bella, listen very closely, we're not heading to meet one of your business partners."

I glanced at the powder that used to be our phone. I shook my head, confused, and looked back at Alice. "What are you talking about?"

"Bella, we're in trouble. We're heading to Volterra, and members of the Volturi guard are waiting for us."

I shook my head, hoping I had misunderstood. "No, that… that can't be right. How would they know to wait for us?"

Alice's face contorted in anger. "How did the Undermining and the Hunters know? Bella someone told them."

My brain snapped into overdrive. "Carlos was the only one who knew about the problem, but he told us not to come."

"Think Bella," Alice demanded. "Carlos knows you. He knows your character. You wouldn't leave this problem for someone else, and Carlos knows it. He set this up Bella. He set us up. He's probably been doing it from the start. After all he knew you were going to Chicago he could have let the Hunters know that."

She paused before she groaned and hit her head with the palm of her head. "Hunters go through the legal system."

Understanding hit me in the face. "Carlos is one of the lead lawyers for the Rebellion. After the Hunters have gone through information, Carlos and the others in the legal system take them away. Carlos could smuggle them out of headquarters. And no one would notice a few missing Hunters."

Alice grimaced. "Come on Bella, we need to get out of here." She punched the window to knock out the glass. We were both shocked when her fist bounced back sharply, the glass unscathed.

"That is not possible." She brought her knees to her chest and kicked the door. It should have been forced open, ripped from the car by the force, but there wasn't even a dent.

"No human car could stop a vampire," she hissed.

I grimaced. "We're not in a human car Alice."

She glanced at me worriedly. "There's only been one time where I've seen a vampire unable to be free of a container as simple as this."

"Grandpa Ray built a car that could be used to move vampire criminals safely without a possibility of them escaping during travel. He had the car destroyed because he worried that the Undermining might find out about it and abuse the technology." I shook my head, closing my eyes. "Carlos was supposed to destroy the plans."

I turned to Alice, forcing my eyes open. "I'm so sorry Alice. We're trapped, and no one knows where to find us."

 **Author's Note.**

 **I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. Don't hate me. Just remember the next chapter is going to be up tomorrow. I know that was a terrible spot to end, but I promise the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow.**

 **So what do you think is going to happen next? Do you think any of the others are going to realize something is wrong? How do you think this is going to play out?**

 **Ok, you know who they think the traitor is, but until it is one hundred percent positive, I'm going to ask you. So who do you think the Traitor is? Is it really Carlos? Is there anyone else helping him if it really is him?**

 **Who do you think is going to come to their rescue? Who do you want to save them?**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Watch out for the Volturi,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	19. Chapter 19

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to New Moon or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrasing, sentences, and descriptions from the books, though.**

 **It's time to meet the Volturi. I know for one thing that I'm excited, but I really hope you all are too. This chapter is going to be jammed pack, what with meeting the Volturi, and their decisions about what to do with them.**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has put my stories on Alert.**

Chapter 19

It was just before noon when the car came to a stop.

"Bella, whatever you do, try to stay calm." Alice rested her hand comfortingly on my shoulder. "Whatever happens, we'll need to be extremely careful what we do. Aro won't be able to read your mind, but he can read mind. He'll find out about you and your powers. It's almost certain that he'll want you to join the guard."

I shook my head firmly. "That's not going to happen. I can shield your mind, then he won't know anything we don't want him too."

Alice took my hands in hers. "Bella, he needs to be able to read my mind. He'll need proof that you're going to be a vampire, otherwise Caius will demand for your death. They'll think you are a human, and for that matter a human who knows way too much."

This couldn't be happening. The Volturi couldn't learn about the other world. It wasn't safe for them to know. They could became as dangerous as the Undermining, making it even harder on the Rebellion.

If the Volturi knew about the power the other world has, Aro might try to gain some of that power. I had no trouble believing that he could persuade some of the members of the other world to join him. He had the money, and the control or rather the fear of most of his kind. Having that fear if his "Subjects" could appeal to some of the people from the other world; Hunters and members of the Undermining were just a few.

"Alice, there has to be some way."

Alice face was grime. "Bella, there is no other way. They have to have proof that you'll be one of us. And once Aro reads my mind he'll see every thought I've ever had."

The door opened and a white marble hand reached inside.

Alice nodded her head, reassuring me that it was alright to take the hand.

I reached out and grasped the hand. The vampire it was attached to helped me from the car.

He was a boy. Young than me in looks; I was certain he was older than me by many years.

"We've been expecting you." He spoke curtly in a businesslike manner.

I nodded slightly.

The boy helped Alice from the car then. She thanked him then wrapped her arm around mine.

"Bella, you're not wearing your ring," she gasped, in a funny way. She giggled slightly. "What would Edward say if he found out you weren't wearing your ring."

I didn't know what Alice was up to, but I took my ring out of my jacket pocket and out of its case. I moved to slip it on my right ring finger but Alice's grip on my arm tightened. She swung my left hand in hers releasing it when it was up in front of me.

Oh, Alice wanted me to put it on my left hand. I didn't know why she would, or why it would even matter, but I put it on that finger.

The boy led us into the building which looked freakishly like a castle. "The masters are not here able to meet with you until after noon, but until then we have a room the two of you will be sure to be comfortable in."

Alice smiled gratefully, a better actress than I. "Thank you that will be perfect."

I nodded in agreement.

A small girl, about the same age as the boy joined us once we were inside. I took in their appearance realizing how much they looked like each other. My brain had names to their faces in a matter of seconds. I was meeting the witch twins, Jane and Alec.

The two of them greeted each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Their arms embraced the other and they kissed each cheek. I turned away from them.

"Jane dear, I was just taking them to their room that was prepared for them, would you join me."

"I would love to." Jane led the way through the castle.

I tried to memorize the route we took but by the fifth hall way we turned down, I lost track of the turns.

We stopped at a door halfway down another hallway. The door was elegantly carved out what I was almost certain was Mahogany; and not the cheapest stuff.

Alec grasped the handle and pushed the door open.

Jane gestured for us to enter first.

I nodded graciously as I entered. The room was large. On one of the larger walls in the middle was a large fireplace. Someone had lit a fire already and it was warming the room, keeping it a comfortable temperature.

There was a sitting area in front of the fire place, while on the either side of the couch and chairs were tables and book cases.

"It isn't much," Jane explained. "You shouldn't have to be here long. The masters are looking forward to talking with you."

Alice turned from the room to the twins. "Are we to head to a certain room at some time?"

Alec shook his head. "We will come get you when the masters are ready to see you. Please do not leave this room." His gaze turned to me. "There are some here that don't have the best of control."

It was if his eyes were darkening with each second. The very idea was terrifying because it was probably true.

The twins left us alone in the room and I sat shakily on the couch.

Alice came and sat beside me. "Everything will be okay Bella. I promise."

"How can you know that Alice?" I raised my left hand in front of my face. "You can't see my future when I'm wearing this and there's too many things I can do to mess this up. You can't possibly see the outcome of this."

Alice bit her lip, worrying me instantly.

"What'd wrong."

Alice lowered her gaze, focusing on my ring. "I couldn't tell you while the twins were there, because I didn't want to alert them to trouble." She met my gaze. "Something is wrong with your ring Bella. I can see your future still. When I had you put it on I knew that I wouldn't be able to see you, so you can assume how shocked I was to still see you.

"I don't know why or how, but your ring isn't blocking me. Could it be possible that someone made it where my powers would work with your ring?"

I knew that answer. "Carlos was in charge of that. He wouldn't want your powers to work with mine."

"Is he the only one who has access to change your rings abilities?" Alice was grasping at straws now.

"Only if someone took the equipment from Carlos, but I doubt they would. They don't know he's the traitor." I curled my hands into fists. "I don't know what's going on."

Alice wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. "We'll figure this out, and everything will be okay. I know this because I have hope."

I tried to hope, but it was hard.

* * *

As the time neared twelve, I started counting down. Thirty seconds became twenty, twenty became ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

The door opened before the clock hit twelve exactly. I jumped and spun around to see the Twins walk in.

"My apologies," Jane grinned, not at all sorry.

"We didn't mean to frighten you, but the masters are ready to see you now." Alec gave as a smile that I was sure was supposed to put me at ease. It probably would have any other normal person, but I knew the smile wasn't kind. I also knew the boy it belonged to wasn't kind.

Alec may not look it but he was as crooked as his "Master" Aro. He would do anything for the vile man. He wouldn't question him and he'd probably enjoy it.

The twins led the way through the castle again. Like before they remained silent, they didn't point out anything, like a tour guide would, and they didn't bother with pleasantries such as conversations.

We emerged into the main entrance where a human woman was sitting behind a large desk. She hadn't been there when we first arrived.

"Jane, Alec," the woman acknowledged them.

Jane nodded in her direction. "Gianna."

Gianna would have been considered very pretty in any other company. Compared to the Vampires though she was as plain as I was. Her green eyed gaze glanced at Alice and me, wondering no doubt why we were there.

Before we were able to leave my heart skipped a beat.

Being led into the room by two vampires in grey cloaks, where Edward, and Jasper holding Anna. I had no idea how they had managed to get here so fast, but since they were here, they obviously had figured somethings out.

Anna must have finally been able to pin point who the traitor was, and she and Jasper and Edward must have realized he sent us to Italy as a trap. Though how they were able to put the pieces together I wasn't sure. The puzzle would have had some missing pieces, vital pieces at that.

I ran to Edward, throwing my arms around him tightly.

He returned the gesture with the same vigor. He kissed the top of my head before nodding towards the other. They wanted us to follow them.

The five of us followed the four Volturi guard. We went through two wooden doors that led down another hall way. We stopped at another door and I mentally groaned when I saw the cold stone hallway with one single wooden door at the end.

I glanced over at Anna who was clinging to Jasper. Her little arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and she was hiding her face. Her little body shook with fear.

I couldn't even comprehend what she was feeling right now. Her powers were probably screaming at her to run from this place as fast as her little legs could carry her.

I knew if it was possible I would have Jasper or maybe Alice take her out of here, but that definitely wouldn't be happening.

Jane opened the door and we entered into large circular, no doubt in my mind that it was a castle turret. The room was two stories high. The windows where slits spread evenly along the walls, bringing in sunlight, but were high enough no one would be able to see through them into the room from the outside.

I took a glance at the large drain in the middle of the floor. Great, we were in the Volturi's dining room.

Larger wooden chairs, much like thrones were spread around the room, the three in the middle though were most elegant and they belonged to the three rulers. Marcus's seat was empty, it didn't take me long to find him leaning against the wall looking into space like the lost and lonely person he was.

Caius was sitting on his throne, his gaze pierced us suspiciously.

Aro got up from his throne, his eyes filled with a creepy sort of excitement. "Ah, Isabella, or should I say Bella, and some of the Cullens. Edward, Jasper and Alice." He grinned widely at the latter. His gaze turned to Anna and I fought back a growl. "And Little Belle."

Anna flinched at her name tightening her grip on Jasper as if she wanted to disappear inside of him.

Aro laughed quietly at Anna's reaction. "I'm sorry," though we knew he wasn't. "We' haven't been introduced, yet I feel like I know you. You see we have a mutual friend."

He smiled as if thinking of a happy thought. "I haven't gotten to know him and his mate very well."

My eyes narrowed. Mate? Carlos hadn't found his other half yet. Not from what I had heard.

"I woman from your information center," Aro added. His tone of voice gave off a sense of importance. Whatever he was saying it was supposed to mean something to me.

Aro turned away from us giving his attention to the others in the room. "We must be careful with our thoughts this day, Carlisle's first is with us this day."

When he turned his attention back to us his attention went only Edward.

Edward commented dryly. "You are far more powerful than I. But this isn't why we are here."

Aro clasped his hands in front of himself. "But to be able to hear from a distance…" He didn't finish his thought, instead he answered Edward's unspoken question. "You aren't here to discuss your powers no. I wished to meet the girl who is to become like us."

He slowly forced his gaze towards me. "Changing from human to vampire slowly, getting closer day by day. How, exciting." I paused searching for a word to describe what he felt. I doubt he had said the one he wanted to, and a part of me was glad he hadn't.

"I would have scoffed at the idea, if our friend had not shown me his thoughts. And yet…" he paused and his gaze dropped to my hand. "And yet I wonder if I may." He reached out his hand walking towards his steadily.

I bit back my grimace and decided to play nice. I let him take my hand.

The ancient vampire took my hand eagerly and I watched with satisfaction as he found it impossible to read my mind.

He released my hand. "So very interesting. Jane dear?" He took a step back turning to the vile little girl.

"No!" Edward snarled the word. Alice tried to restrain him, but even with Jaspers help he was able to shake them off. The three arms couldn't hold him back, and Jasper looked like he would kill whoever dared trying to take Anna from the arm that held her.

Jane smiled up happily at Aro. "Yes Master?"

Edward's snarls were the only sound left in the room. Everyone else had gone silent. I'm sure the ancient ones gathered were appalled, by Edward's behavior. Most stood in disbelief, see what they considered a truly heinous social faux pas.

Aro ignored all of this though. "I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to you."

It all happened so fast. Jane turned towards me and Edward leapt at her.

"Don't!" Alice tried to stop him but it was too late.

Edward dropped to the ground writhing in agony. His jaw was clenched tight keeping himself from crying out.

Instincts kicked in and I focused on my shields. I tried to find my mental shield so I could spread it over Edward but I couldn't get it to work. I couldn't force it out. Edward was being tortured in front of my eyes and I couldn't do a thing to stop it.

Images, memories of the past flooded my memory. What had seemed like years ago to me came back, the only other time I had needed to help but I couldn't. I understood I couldn't help then, but I was working on my shield I had managed to get it work but it wasn't working now.

I couldn't stop the hopelessness that was building inside of me. I couldn't stop it, and I couldn't help Edward.

My knees started to buckle and Alice caught me before anyone else would notice.

"Jane," Aro recalled her in a tranquil voice.

The second her gaze was away from Edward stilled.

I didn't notice when he got up though and took me from Alice. I felt his arms but my mind was solely on the fact that I hadn't be able to help.

Edward shouldn't have had to go through that pain, I should have been able to stop it, to protect him. I was born to protect, it was what my powers were all about. And yet, I hadn't been able to help him.

A strange crude laugh entered my thoughts.

"Do not be put out, dear one," where the first words I was able to hear.

I glanced at Aro who was grinning with a sick form of excitement. "Marvelous, simple remarkable."

Aro chortled again. "You're very brave to endure that in silence." His grin turned thoughtful. "I asked Jane to do that to me once - just out of curiosity."

Edward glared at him with disgust. "You've met Bella know Aro, and you've seen firsthand how her power works."

Aro strode back to his throne, taking a seat. "Yes, but only one of her shields."

Edward, Jasper, and Alice stiffened. I was too numb to care, to lost in my failure to even think about trying to get my physical shield to work. Maybe it wouldn't even work if I tried.

"You know the answer to that question," Edward struggled to keep his voice light.

Aro tilted his head to the side. "I suppose, but assuming we're right isn't exactly fair to the girl."

I grimaced, hoping he'd ask his question and we could leave.

"I don't suppose that you would take a position with the guard, Bella?" Aro stood, he had the audacity to raise his arms in a welcoming gesture.

I forced my voice to remain even; though there were a few choice words I was dying to say to him, I knew I couldn't. "No thank you."

"And you Edward?"

"I'd rather not." His words surprised me. Was there a chance we wouldn't be able to leave, all of us. If Edward remained behind to make sure the rest of us could go, I knew I wouldn't leave. Anna wouldn't either, she wouldn't leave without me, no matter how hard I tried to convince her otherwise.

"Alice?" Aro smiled hopefully, even as Jasper pulled Alice towards him with his free arm.

Alice flashed her most charming smile. "No, thank you."

Aro still didn't seem bothered by our rejections. "Jasper, would you care to join us."

Jasper gave him a polite nod. "Our lifestyle isn't really compatible with this life."

"You would be free to continue with your own diet," Aro spoke up quickly he didn't seem to understand that Jasper wasn't saying yes he was just politely saying no.

Jasper shook his head. "No thank you."

Aro sighed, but his irritation was gone as soon as it had started. His smile grew incredibly. "And what about young Anna."

The room went silent as a noise not foreign to my ears, but foreign to me ripped through my throat. The shock of an actual vampire growl coming from me stunned me into silence.

Aro's smile surprisingly widened even more. "Remarkable. I can't wait to see how you'll turn out Bella." He waved us off then.

That was it. That was all we had been sent here for. I didn't understand what had been accomplished. What was the point of tricking Alice and I to come to Italy. Testing my powers certainly, but what was the point. All Aro had to do was see the thoughts from Carlos' mind and he would know the truth. There had to be something else, another reason but I didn't know what it was.

Aro grinned much like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland. "You are free to go, but do come back. It's been absolutely enthralling."

At that moment I wanted nothing more than to rip him and the other to pieces. I wanted them destroyed so they couldn't hurt my family ever again.

Edward no doubt hearing Jasper's thoughts after feeling my rage, quickly pulled me out of the chamber. We were following one of the vampires who had brought him and Jasper inside this horrible place.

Unfortunately we had another problem.

A group of forty some tourists were already pushing their way through the antechamber. The member of the guard had us push up against the wall so they could pass. I knew immediately what was happening, hating that I couldn't do a thing about it. I hated it even more because I knew Anna would catch on quick. In a matter of seconds her powers would tell her all she needed to know.

The second there was an opening for us, Jasper and Edward took off out the door. The hurried down the path and through the wooden doors, but it was too late.

We didn't make it to the reception area before the screaming started. I fought back the panic and the fear and the sorrow only because Anna needed me.

Jaspers powers went straight to Anna but they weren't working.

Anna's little body shook and tears streamed down her face. She whimpered quietly, and then fell silent.

"What happened?" Jasper demanded to know. His eyes widened in panic. Alice and Edward weren't any better they had never seen Anna like that.

I ran a shaky hand over her hair. "She's alright. Her powers have a failsafe I guess you can call it. When she's overloaded with sensations, her powers shut down dragging her into a state of unconsciousness. She'll be fine once we get her out of here."

Jasper nodded and headed to the doors.

I was more than thrilled that we were able to leave immediately. I didn't want to stay another minute in this place. All I wanted to do was go home. Go home and cry until it all went away.

 **Author's Note**

 **So, what did you think? I personally loved how this chapter turned out, but then again I do know the reason why they were brought there and then able to leave so soon. While Bella has no idea.**

 **Why do you think Bella was tricked into going to Italy? What do you think the ulterior motive was for the Volturi to go to all that work to get her there, just to let her go soon after?**

 **So, Bella seems to think that Carlos is the "Mutual friend." Do you think she's right? And what about the person's Mate?**

 **I really hope you all liked this chapter.**

 **I'll see you next time,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	20. Chapter 20

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to New Moon or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrasing, sentences, and descriptions from the books, though.**

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to the people who have added me to their favorite Author's list. That means more to me than I can ever express.**

Chapter 20

Jasper led the way through what turned out to be underground tunnels. "It's so we can get out of the city unnoticed, while the sun is out," he explained.

I clung to Edward the entire time. I breathed in his scent, letting it wash over me, calming me as best as it could. At the moment though that wasn't much.

I was still appalled that I hadn't been able to protect him.

We finally came to a stop, somewhere outside of the city. Before we exited the confinement of the underground, Jasper grabbed a bag which looked as if it had come out of the wall. He opened it and tossed clothing to us.

"These will cover our skin so the sun won't expose us," Alice whispered softly.

I was surprised when I was handed a jacket, a pair of gloves, a scarf, sun glasses, and a hat. I didn't know if they knew something I didn't, or if they were just being cautious. Either way I put the stuff on. Alice helped me wrap the scarf so that it would cover more of my skin without looking odd.

The afternoon sun was high in the sky and I was glad I wasn't affected by temperatures anymore. The sun and my extra layers would have caused me to have a heat stroke.

"We need a car, something that can get us to Rome quickly." Edward's grip tightened. "I want us on a plan as fast as possible."

Alice flashed him a grin. "Alright, I'll fine us the fastest car I can get." She skipped off towards the city gates were people were walking in and out.

Jasper passed me Anna. He spoke to Edward. "I don't want Alice out of my sight. Do you sense any danger around or can I go?"

Edward closed his eyes to help him focus. "I don't hear anything, we should be fine."

Jasper nodded and hurried at a fast human pace after Alice.

Edward dragged us over to the wall and we took a seat with our backs to it. We would be able to see when Alice and Jasper came out with a car.

I let him take Anna when he reached for her. He had to know how upset I was. He cradled her in his arm and wrapped his other one around me. He had me resting against his side, unable to move away even if I wanted to.

It didn't take very long for Alice and Jasper to steal a car, I had to wonder though if they could have found one any more conspicuous.

I bright yellow Porsche came to stop a fair enough distance away from our hiding space.

Edward was grinning with Excitement at it. "This is perfect Alice."

Alice beamed. "It would be if I could see properly over the steering wheel."

He tossed her the bag that still a few items in it. "You can sit on that." He then preceded to climb into the back, pulling me with him.

Alice rearranged the objects finding the right adjustment quickly. She then sped off away from the city.

I ignored the extreme speeds and pressed my face into Edward's shoulder. It was going to be a long ride, and flights home.

Thanks to Alice's driving we were able to cut the travel time in half. Unfortunately the next flight we could get on to get out of Italy wasn't set to leave for a few hours.

Waiting for the time when we could board our flight was agonizing. I was probably driving Jasper crazy. My gaze raked over every person who passed, and I scrutinized their every moves. I didn't know if I'd be able to use my powers again, so I was constantly on the lookout for trouble.

My foot tapped nervously and my handed was wringing the hem of my top into a knot.

Edward caught hold of my hands. He straightened out my top before resting his free hand on my bouncing knee; forcing it to a halt. "Let's go get you something to eat Bella. You're probably starving."

I didn't think I was hungry, but there was no point arguing when he could carry me away easily.

He found a small Italian place; it looked like a café. He ordered a salad and coke, then asked me what I wanted. I didn't doubt that the salad was for me. He was wanting to make sure I got food quickly.

I order the mushroom raviolis and a coke.

We sat at one of the tables, and the drinks and the salad were brought out immediately. Once the waiter had left, he pushed the salad towards me.

My hunger made itself known when I took the first bite. I devoured the salad. As I waited for my food, I drank my drink. Edward would pour a little from his glass to mine, making it appear we were both drinking some.

Alice and Jasper and Anna joined us as I had pushed the rest of my food away. The raviolis were hugged and there were too many for me to eat.

Anna waved at us tiredly. She wouldn't be back to herself for a while.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

She nodded and reached for me. She settled in my lap and finished what was left of my food. It was more than enough for the little girl.

"We should get going, we'll be able to board when we get back to our gate." Alice stood from her seat fluidly.

The first flight to Atlanta Georgia was long. It didn't take long for my eyes to demand to be shut. I fought with them, trying to fight even the urge to blink.

Edward pulled open the arm rest between our seats. He held me to himself. "You can sleep now Bella. You're safe now."

There was no way I could sleep. "I don't want to sleep. If close my eyes now I'll see things I don't want to. Mainly I was afraid I'd dream about my inability to save Edward from the torture rays from Jane. I couldn't deal with seeing that again any time soon."

Edward held me tighter after that. He kissed my hair, my wrists, and the back of my hands. He didn't attempt to kiss my lips, no doubt hoping his gentle kisses would lull me asleep. He didn't argue with me about that though.

I managed to stay awake through the rest of the flight by drinking sodas

We had a layover in Atlanta, then we were on our flight for Seattle.

My eyes were heavy and threatening to close when we finally taxied up to the gate. Alice carried Anna, while Jasper took hold of me on one side and Edward on the other. It would have looked weird if Edward had been able to drag me this tired out of the plane on his own.

The reception waiting for us was missing one person.

Esme and Carlisle were standing in a quiet corner outside of security. Rose, Emmett, and Cissy were waiting just passed the security though. Cissy's little head was moving around quickly searching the crowd.

I felt horrible. Never had Anna and I been on a different continent than her. This had been the farthest we had been gone from her.

If Emmett hadn't have been holding Cissy, he probably would have crushed all of us in hug.

Cissy stretched towards Jasper and Anna. She clung to her sister once she was in Jasper's arms.

I brushed at my eyes as Esme wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so glad you're alright."

I sighed. If only that was true. I nodded, and almost toppled over.

"She's dead on her feet," Esme scolded Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

Alice mumbled something but I was too far gone. I wouldn't be able to fight sleep for much longer.

I remembered being helped into a car, but that was the last thing before losing my battle with sleep.

* * *

 _I was sitting on a rug with my mom beside me. Toby and Tessa were on the other side of me. Cissy was laying asleep in her mom's arms. She was smaller, like she was when she was only a couple months old._

 _Anna was playing with her best friends; her cousins. They were running around excitedly. Laughing and screaming as they tried to catch each other. I couldn't help laughing with them._

 _Doors flew open and windows were crashed through._

 _Toby was on his feet instantly, as was his dad and our grandfather._

 _Our younger cousins ran screaming for their parents as chaos broke out._

 _Tessa and my mom stood on either side of me._

 _The battle grew frantic and difficult. I slipped my ring on and fought with my mental shield._

 _My fighting skills weren't very good, not with my issues with balance; so fighting was out of the question._

 _My mental shield refused to work. I couldn't get a feel for it, I wasn't able to grasp it._

 _The smell of smoke forced me to try harder. My focus was solely on my mental shield._

 _Something slammed into me from behind. I turned to see my mother trying to fight of the control of the Undermining. The look on her face broke my heart. Her struggling urged me on with my own._

 _The room changed. Instead of our family's safe house, we were in the Volturi's dining room. And instead of my mom I was staring at Edward being tortured again by Jane._

 _I screamed with frustration as I tried to cover him with my mental shield. It teased me, moving at a snail's pace, inch by inch. Then all a sudden it refused to go any farther. I could hardly stretch it out a foot away from myself._

 _It wasn't fair, I needed to be able to protect him, I had done it before; and he hadn't been in real danger than._

 _Why wouldn't it work?_

A cold hand pressed against my cheek and I screamed. I tried to squirm out of the cold arms, but they only wrapped tighter around me.

"Sh, Bella sh. It was only a dream, just a bad dream."

No, I memory, something I would always consider worse than a nightmare.

I relaxed into his arms, letting him hold me as I pulled myself together. He ran a hand over my hair whispering comforting words.

Once I had calmed down I was able to look at my surroundings. We were in Edward's room.

"Do you want to sleep more?" Edward whispered in my ear. From his tone I wondered how long I had been asleep.

He answered my silent question. "You've been asleep for the past fourteen hours." He rested his hand on my cheek and his thumb brushed under my eyes. "You still look tired."

I noticed his pitch black eyes and rubbed the dark purple bruises under his eyes. "And you look thirsty."

He shrugged it off. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

I shook my head. "I'm too awake now."

"Okay," He got up from the bed, helping me up. "Then you need to get ready we have some things we need to talk about."

I grimaced not sure if I liked where this was going.

Edward embraced me sweetly. "Tomorrow morning we are going to have some guests. They have a lot to talk with us about. We have a lot we need to talk about anyway."

I nodded and hurried through a quick shower. It felt good to be in the shower. I got out and dried of and changed.

Edward was waiting for me on his bed.

I stepped up beside him. "Is everything alright."

He nodded slowly. "We just need to get everyone caught up on a few things. Well actually, get you caught up. Alice told us what happen while you were asleep, and Jasper explained how we were able to find you."

He stood and kissed my chastely. "Come on, the others are waiting for us."

We walked downstairs and meet the rest of his family in the dining room. Cissy was sitting on the table in front of Emmett. Anna was asleep with her head resting on Rose's shoulder.

Edward pulled my chair out for me before taking his own seat.

Carlisle reach across the table and took hold of my hand. "How are you feeling Bella?"

I thought about it briefly. "I feel different."

Carlisle's face flashed worried before he was able to conceal it. He handed over an information box. It was already showing my percentage. Eighty four point nine. This was not good. The probability of keep this down wasn't looking good. Not with the Hunters practically at our door step.

I pushed the box away, not wanting to know more right now. I could see the changes soon enough.

"What exactly were we planning on talking about?"

Jasper glanced at Edward who nodded.

"We just wanted to get you caught up. Edward had just landed in New York. He let us know that he had landed but was going to have to wait a few hours before his next flight took off.

"Anna and I had been working with her powers and had figured out that Carlos was the one who betrayed your family, just before Edward called. I called the company you were meeting with and they didn't know what I was talking about. We realized then that he had set you up."

He took a deep breath and continued. "Anna and I quickly headed for a Seattle to catch a flight that would get us to Rome. On the flight Anna was watching those videos that Megra had made the three of you."

I didn't understand and his explanation shocked me.

"Anna had a feeling that Megra was hiding something from you. There's a whole set of hidden messages in the videos. One of the Messages was "stop Carlos." We don't know how she knew but she did."

"What about the woman Aro mentioned?" The question was out of my mouth so fast I was even surprised by it.

Jasper's response surprised me more though. "That was another one of the hidden messages. "Ruby recently started training a woman new to the Rebellion, brought in by Carlos, according to Thomas. From the message we learned she was Carlos' mate, and she's been leaking information through Ruby's connections."

"They've been framing Ruby for all the leaks." I felt like pounding something. I took a deep breath needing to remain calm. Getting angry would only push me farther to the end of the transition.

Edward rubbed my arm gently. "That's not all they've been framing. The woman has been releasing the hunters that Duke would bring in before they could get to the legal system."

"That way no fingers could be pointed at Carlos," Jasper added.

I ran my hand over my face, trying to grasp this. "So it was only Carlos and his mate. No one else?"

"Anna's confirmed that everyone else remained true to your family." Rose ran her fingers through Anna's curls, lovingly.

That was good to know. I could breathe easier knowing that.

I let the information sink in. My hands clenched into a fists without me realizing it. I only noticed it because my left hand felt weird. I glanced at my hand and unclenched it. My hand didn't look different. I turned it over a couple times trying to figure out why it felt strange, abnormal to me.

"Bella," Esme called, I hoped only once, though I doubted it.

I snapped out of my thoughts and met her gaze.

"Are you alright," she asked confusedly.

I nodded trying to reassure her. Subconsciously my right hand started rubbing my left ring finger.

I didn't know how much I could take of this so soon after a long sleep. I was already feeling weary. "Is there anything else?"

"Not tonight," Carlisle hurried to reassure. "You should go back to bed Bella. We're going to have a long and most likely a difficult day tomorrow."

I think his words made me even more tired; or maybe it was Jasper.

Edward walked me upstairs and tucked me into his bed. I was almost certain that Jasper was helping me out now. Did Alice warn him that I would need his help?

Edward laid on the top of the blankets, holding me. One arm was under my head while the other rested across my stomach. "Are you ready to sleep yet?"

I shook my head. Honestly I didn't want to sleep, but I was so tired. I was now positive Jasper was helping. I didn't really mind, I was going to need to be well rested for tomorrow.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

I had almost forgotten about that. I grimaced and turned in his arms so I could hide my face against his chest.

"You don't have to Bella," he hurried added.

I knew I didn't have to know, but eventually would have to talk about what was at the root of my dream. For now it could wait.

 **Author's Note.**

 **Well there you have it. Carlos was the traitor and thankfully everyone else is true to Bella's family. You don't have to take my word for it though, because Anna will get to tell you all tomorrow, in the next chapter.**

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter, and as always if you find any mistakes let me know.**

 **Any guess about what's going to happen tomorrow? Who do you think the Guests will be?**

 **Until next time,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	21. Chapter 21

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to New Moon or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrasing, sentences, and descriptions from the books, though.**

 **This chapter is going to be jammed packed with information. We are going to be learning a lot of stuff today, and many of our questions are going to be answered. Then again this is the final chapter before the epilogue.**

 **So let's just go ahead and jump into it. This chapter is dedicated to all of the readers.**

Chapter 21

I was far more rested when I woke up the next morning and I couldn't remember any dreams the second time around.

The day started off great though. When I turned over I found myself facing a goofy grin from Edward.

I blushed a deep red. "What on earth did I say?" I was shocked to hear the laughter from downstairs. It wasn't just Emmett, like normal. No, I was sure I heard everyone including the little girls. If the little girls new then it couldn't be as horrible as I thought. Then again Anna might know what was up, or she and Cissy could just be laughing because the others were.

Edward's grin widened and he kissed me. "We'll definitely be talking about that later, but our guests are going to be arriving soon, and you should really get some breakfast before they get here. You might not want to eat after hearing everything they have to say."

That didn't sound good. Whatever was going to be talked about wasn't going to be good if it could cause me to lose my appetite.

He left the room so I could change. I threw on some clothes and hurried out of the room. I was hungry and I was going to eat while I had the chance.

Edward was sitting at the kitchen counter with a plate of biscuits and gravy waiting for me. A large glass of milk beside it.

I dug into the food immediately.

"Bella, I know last night we didn't give you that great of an explanation of what happened. We just rushed through it so you could get the just of it."

I nodded for him to continue.

Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Carlisle didn't want us to tell you last night, he thought it would be better just to keep you asleep so that you'd be well rested for today. You see, Thomas is coming, with Megra. They both have stuff they need to talk with you about."

I remembered Jasper telling us about the hidden messages Megra had left for me.

Edward continued. "Carlisle wasn't sure how all of this would affect your transition, and with it so close…" He didn't need to finish the statement.

"Any way," he changed the topic back to explain what happened on their side. "I called everyone to let them know I was in New York. Jasper and Anna had just figured out that Carlos was the traitor."

"That doesn't make since," I realized. "If Jasper knew just before you called him to tell him you were in New York, why didn't he tell Alice when she called him? He told her you had gotten to New York."

Edward grimaced. "Alice never talked with Jasper."

What?

"We're not sure how he managed it -we're extremely careful with our cellphones- but he managed to clone Jasper's phone and get her call sent to him instead." He sighed. "We figure the imposter was helping him by impersonating Jasper's voice."

This was ridiculous. "Carlos would also make it impossible for you to get a hold of us."

Edward nodded. "Whenever we tried to call you two, a recording told us that we needed to check the number and try again." He stopped and glanced down at my plate. I did too.

I had stopped eating and my food was getting cold. He was subtly telling me that I needed to start eating or he wasn't going to continue. I took another bite and he continued.

"So Jasper told me about Carlos and we both wondered if something wasn't right with what he said to you. We hung up, and I called the company you were supposed to meet with. They had no idea what I was talking about."

"I don't understand that either. Alice looked for the future and saw problems; she saw a whole bunch of different scenarios that could have happened."

Edward shrugged. "We're not actually sure how he did that. Our best guess though is that Alice was looking for something like that, so Carlos had people think about the problem and treat it like it actually would be happening for you. It's not like you had ever met the leaders of the company in person."

That was true, and I guess it made sense. I took a drink and listened to the rest of his explanation.

"When I called Jasper back, he told me what Anna thought the problem was. She didn't know why but the only thing she could think of in Italy that would be a problem to you were the Volturi."

So it was Anna who had sent them to Volterra. I grinned, proud of her for figuring it out.

"Jasper told me to wait, saying he had something that would help us get to Volterra faster and allow us to be there without the Volturi knowing." His gaze softened and he closed his eyes. "I begrudgingly waited for him, but it took a lot of convincing on his part. There was nothing I wanted more than to just go and get you."

I cupped his cheek with my hand. "I know you would have."

Edward took my hand and held it between both of his. "I picked Jasper and Anna up and they had so much to tell me. They knew about Carlos and his mate, and they even knew for certain that you were with the Volturi." Edward shook his head in disbelief and scoffed. "Megra has a lot that she needs to explain to us."

I agreed readily. Something obviously had stopped her from being able to tell us all of this stuff, from telling the Rebellion. If she knew about Carlos there had to be an excellent reason why she hadn't told anyone.

Edward's hand rubbed circles in the back of mine. "Jasper brought some of the stuff that we had collected from the Hunters. He has been tampering with it for a little while now and he was able to figure out how it worked. We were able to make ourselves invisible but since it wasn't made for vampires it couldn't support hiding us for long. It worked fine for Anna though.

"We drove close to the city then used the devices to get inside without being seen, that way no one would notice our glittering skin. We found you scent at the castle and then ran into Demetri."

"He tracked you guys?" I asked since I knew of his power.

Edward nodded grimly. "Aro figured from reading Carlos' mind, and knowing vampire nature that I would come for you. So he had sent Demetri out looking for me, and found us. You know what happened after that basically. We entered their castle and eventually found you and Alice."

I set my fork down on the now empty plate and quickly finished my glass of milk.

Jasper poked his head into the kitchen. "Our company just arrived, we're meeting them in the living room."

Edward took my dishes and washed them at vampire speed. He had them dried and put away before I could leave the room.

We walked together into the living room where the others were.

Rose and Emmett were sitting on the love seat. Anna and Cissy were sitting on their laps. Esme and Carlisle were on the couch with Jasper and Alice. My dad was sitting in one of the chairs. Edward sat on the matching one, pulling me onto his lap.

Thomas and Megra were sitting on chairs that Thomas had no doubt created out of thin air.

The room was extremely silent while we stared at each other.

Thomas sighed and turned to face me. "I don't know what to say, how to start this."

"The beginning is always nice," I offered kindly.

Thomas shook his head. "I don't know where the beginning is."

I chewed on my bottom lip nervously until Edward realized and pulled it out from between my teeth. I glared at him for a second before turning my attention to Thomas. "Since you don't know where to begin, can I ask a question?"

Thomas shared a glance with Megra before nodding. "That sounds alright."

I took a deep breath and pressed on before I could chicken out. "There's something Toby's inner circle of friends know, that Grandpa Ray doesn't. What is that?"

A small smile crossed both Thomas and Megra's faces. Megra nodded towards Thomas, silently telling him to explain.

"Megra, Turner, Kian, Carlos," he grimaced at that name, "Ruby, Mia, Duke, and I, had been helping Toby build equipment, to help block the signals that allowed Hunters to find transitional creatures."

I blinked back in surprise. Why wouldn't Toby trust Grandpa Ray with that?

"I know what you're thinking," Thomas teased. "Toby didn't want Grandpa Ray's help because he wanted to make sure everyone could understand it. I was the only one Toby trusted with this information.

"You see Toby had already started backing off with who he was trusting with important details. And everyone else in our little circle didn't understand why he stopped talking with Grandpa Ray about the important stuff. That made the others very suspicious. While the truth was Grandpa Ray and Toby were conversing in secret with the use of these."

The strange devices we kept finding with the more advanced hunters appeared in the air, in front of Thomas. "Toby made these so he and Grandpa Ray could quite literally disappear. They're supposed to teleport people to destinations, but these have been altered to make the wearers invisible. It only lasts with people from the other world though."

"Do you know who tampered with them?" Jasper asked thoughtfully.

"We're not positive, but I know of a few people who could pull this type of work off." Megra answered thoughtfully. "There's people of our kind who are trying to be forgotten. They don't agree with the Undermining, but they don't want to bother fighting them. There's some people amongst them with enough skill to tweak Toby's design.

I rubbed my hands over my face, I could already feel a slight headache come on. "Okay, so Toby didn't want Grandpa Ray to help with his idea to block the Hunters but I still don't understand why."

Thomas sighed. "Let me try to explain. When Grandpa Ray builds something, he knows how to build it right so that it will do what it is supposed to do. Most of the time though, anyone besides Grandpa Ray can't figure out why it works. And with some of the more advanced stuff Grandpa Ray has come up with, even he can't figure out the why, at least not yet."

"Toby needed to make sure he knew why it worked so that he would be able to help you Bella," Megra added. "Toby did everything he could to make sure that you'd have all the help he could give."

I nodded, I knew Toby worked very hard to keep me safe. "So the equipment, did you guys… were ever able to get it to work? Do you have something that can keep the Hunters from finding me?" I stumbled over my words to find a way to ask my question.

Thomas' hand clenched into a fist and so did Edward's. "Carlos finally figured out how to get it to work, Friday night."

"Carlos did?" How were we going to get it from him, he wouldn't give it to us.

Thomas nodded. "He went to Volterra on Sunday and asked the Volturi for help. Aro of course accepted because of how much information he was able to get from Carlos, and he was intrigued by the idea of meeting you."

I shivered slightly not wanting to, but remembering every minute of that horrible day.

"Sending you to Italy was a test to make sure it worked." Thomas grimaced. "There were at least a half a dozen Hunters in Volterra alone but none of the signs could find you."

"But I didn't have anything." There was nothing. I didn't recall being given anything.

Megra gave me a sympathetic smile. "Carlos sent the program through your ring. You ring was making it where none of the Hunters could see you."

"And Carlos knew that despite the fact you weren't wearing your ring so Alice could see you, he knew you'd put it on when you met with the Volturi." Thomas added.

"So my ring can block the Hunters?" Hope filled me. If they couldn't find me, then I was safe from them. I couldn't finish my transition without having to worry about them; for the most part.

"Bella, you can't use your ring to block the Hunters, not without consequences." Thomas warned. "Carlos set up the program, and purposefully made it were you could use your ring to block the Hunters, but you wouldn't be able to use your powers."

The memory of Edward on the ground in agony came to me. I hadn't been able to help him because my ring was preventing me?

"Bella?" Edward's voice shook me from my horrifying thoughts.

I shook my head to clear it more.

Thomas gave me an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry Bella, Carlos has the information we need, and he's gone, we don't know where he disappeared to. We can't fix your ring without that information though."

So my ring could no longer help me with my powers, but it could block the Hunters. "So I can continue to use the ring, but my powers won't work."

Megra grimaced but nodded. "You could, but just because they can't track you magically doesn't mean you're safe. They could go searching for you like a normal human would."

"Most of them did follow you out of town though," Emmett spoke up. "Once Leah finished her transition some followed you and Alice and others left."

"I haven't noticed any since you got back. I'm pretty sure they're waiting until you go over ninety percent though." Charlie added the last part worriedly.

Thomas nodded in agreement. "Most would."

That's what I had tried to explain to Edward.

I clutched Edward's hand in mine. "I guess I don't really need my powers." I turned to glance back at him. "There's plenty of people here to keep me safe, without them."

Edward grinned, nodding in agreement.

"I think that's a smart idea Bella," Charlie agreed. "What does that entitle though? Do none of her powers work with the ring on?"

Thomas shrugged uncertainty on his face. "What I found through the information we could get from her information box. Her physical shield was suppressed. Her mental shield stayed around her but she couldn't work with it."

"We're not sure why her mental shield wasn't suppressed but it's better than nothing," Megra offered.

Sure, at least Edward wouldn't be able to read my mind. That might have been too embarrassing for me to deal with.

"So do you think the Hunters got their new tech from Carlos?" Rose asked quietly.

Thomas nodded. "We're sure that Carlos was the one who passed it on to them."

"We can't figure out his game. He's made a way for the Hunters to take out transitional creatures faster and easier, but he also has given Bella a way to block them." Megra ran a hand through her curls. "We can't decide who he's working for."

"Anna knows." Jasper glanced over at Anna who was sitting quietly on Rose's lap. He turned back to Thomas. "According to Anna's powers he's working for the Undermining. But why would he help the Hunters?"

Thomas shrugged his shoulders raising his hands in a 'your guess is as good as mine' gesture. "We can only speculate about that."

"But you seem to know a lot, Megra." Charlie narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at Megra.

Megra sighed and nodded. "Toby had started to wonder if someone out of our group was passing on information. He had his suspects. Carlos, or Turner. He gave me some information that needed to be passed on to Bella, but I couldn't let Carlos or Turner know about it.

"So I hid it, and I made the videos so Bella could find them. I was halfway done with them, when I overheard Carlos talking with Ruby's apprentice one day. I found out they were mates and that they were leaking information out to not only the Undermining but different species of mythical beings. Before I left I heard them talking about the group and knew Carlos was the one who betrayed your family."

She shook her head a look of chagrin forming. "I got caught though, but they couldn't figure out what I knew. They made it impossible for me to get a hold of you. So I added more hidden messages so that you would know everything. When I visited I knew I had one shot but I didn't get enough time to get you to understand really what I was giving you.

"By then Carlos had started turning the others against me."

Thomas rested a hand on Megra's shoulder. "Carlos turned us all against each other."

"So what exactly did Toby want me to have?" I asked to get back on topic.

Megra let a small smile grace her face. "You need to go find them, but I can tell you where they are. Toby's briefcase that has sensitive information in it, I hide it…"

"It's in my house," Anna announced. "Hidden behind my mystery door. The key is hidden in the book daddy would read to me on my swing set."

Megra grinned proudly. "That's exactly right Anna.

Anna beamed. "And my pendant is in mommy's jewelry box."

Anna's pendant survived the attack? If she could have that back she'd be better protected.

"I think Anna has this down," Megra laughed.

I nodded in agreement. "Will you help me find what we need? We could get them this weekend."

Anna's curls bounced as she nodded excitedly.

"I guess if you need any help you can always call me." Megra handed me a card. "We've all changed our contact information, just one of those precautions."

I took the card and stuck it in my pocket. "Thanks, we'll call if we need help." A quick glance at Anna though and I knew we wouldn't need it.

Alice cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Alright, I've been dying to figure out how Carlos was able to get past my visions. I mean we have our theories but I'd like answers. How was he able to get me to see what he wanted? I saw so many things and yet none of it was real."

Thomas and Megra shared a thoughtful glance. Megra was the first to answer. "I don't think we can answer that. Grandpa Ray might, but we can't. Your theories are as good as ours. We can only assume he had people who was ready to pretend to be who you were expecting them to be."

"I suppose they could have planned to actually have a meeting with you, play it out, but then they changed their mind." Thomas added thoughtfully.

"Which would be why you had the vision about the Volturi and what was really going on," Jasper added.

Alice nodded. "He obviously had someone hack my email since the real company supposedly never got it."

Jasper rubbed Alice's shoulders. "They didn't; I check. Your email was sent to the address but it was redirected."

Thomas sighed. "That's an old trick that the Undermining uses." He shook his head, his eyes showing his anger. "Carlos made sure everything turned out the way he wanted it to. He made it impossible for Edward to catch up with you and Alice. He knew if Edward met you in Rome, then he'd see the real plan in the driver's thoughts. He needed to make sure you two got to Volterra before Edward met up with you."

I huffed. "He also didn't get rid of the plans for Grandpa Ray's vampire proof vehicle."

Thomas grimaced. "That's true, and that might easily be a problem later."

Megra clasped her hands tightly, forcing them to remain still in her lap. It was sign that she was angry and she was trying hard to control it. "Carlos worked hard to put all of this in place, and he didn't care who he used to do it."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle's thoughtful voice spoke up. I was surprised he had managed to keep himself from asking questions until now.

Thomas' face twisted with disgust. "Carlos asked Duke to help test products out for the companies. He had been testing a phone and he gave it to Bella. Duke didn't know it, but any phone within ten feet of that one was cloned."

"That's how he was able to mess with our phone calls," Alice hissed.

I felt so stupid. I dropped my face into my hands. "Carlos played us all like fools."

"Hey Bella," Thomas waited until I met his gaze. "It's in the past and we need to move forward. He will pay for what he's done."

"Hey," Emmett broke the stressful mood. "Any idea what Grandpa Ray has been doing, you know since he refused to look over that stuff; saying he was too busy."

"Ah," Megra rolled her eyes. "That isn't common knowledge yet. All we know is that Grandpa Ray is "fixing" something. We only know that because he's giving Turner updates."

Turner, I couldn't help but wonder what he's been up to.

"Is he still working up in Seattle?" Edward asked before I could.

Thomas and Megra nodded.

"What's so important that he's willing to leave work?" I couldn't think of anything that he'd be willing to actually leave work for. He loves his job and honestly, he's perfect for it.

Megra smiled softly. "You are."

What?

Thomas took pity on me an answered my silent question. "After the incident at Toby's safe house, Turner came across a red headed vampire woman."

"Victoria," Carlisle supplied.

My world froze but I doubt anyone besides Edward noticed. Thomas sure didn't, since he continued.

"He didn't like what he was finding as he was tracking her. He learned that her mate was working with the Undermining and he had something to do with getting you to meet them."

"She blames you for his death, so Turners keeping an eye on her." Megra added the next part with a grateful sigh. "She has no idea he's been watching her every move. He wanted to come down and discuss strategy with the Cullens but Grandpa Ray made him stay away until he was certain Turner wasn't the traitor. He'll be coming down soon to talk with all of you."

I lowered my gaze to floor, my mind was having a hard time comprehending just how much I was being cared for. It was touching."

"Ruby would like to come down too sometime. You'll need to get her the information that Toby wanted her to have, anyway." Thomas checked his watch.

"Are you needing to go?" My voice came out too rough. I was having a hard time talking around the lump forming in my throat.

They nodded.

Thomas got up. "We need to go, we're meeting with the heads of the rebellion to talk about how much Carlos and Zay, his mate, were able to pass along to the Undermining.

We all got up and told them goodbye.

Megra hugged me tightly. "Everything will work out Bella. I promise. I don't know how long it will take, but Carlos will pay for this."

Thomas also tried to reassure me. "We'll find him. He won't get away with what he's done. Take care of yourself."

I hugged Edward tightly and watched them leave.

"Are you alright," he asked gently once their car had vanished into the trees.

After a moment I nodded. "I will be, eventually." I whispered the last word.

 **Author's Note**

 **Well there you have it. We only have the epilogue left and then Bella's POV for this fanfiction is done.**

 **What did you guys think? Where there any questions you had that were unanswered? If there were I'll try to answer them. If I can't, then they are either going to be answered in the next story or in the Cullens' POV of this fanfiction.**

 **I'm not going to start the Cullens' POV for this fanfiction until I have their POV done with the first story, but I'm working on it so hopefully it won't be very long.**

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll see you tomorrow for the next chapter, which will most likely be the epilogue, but if I get the next chapter of transitionals done, I'll be posting that instead.**

 **Until next time,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	22. Chapter 22

**Twilight saga New Moon Fanfiction**

 **Transitionals: New Moon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to New Moon or any of the other books in the Saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do use some phrasing, sentences, and descriptions from the books, though.**

 **Alright everyone this is the epilogue. I really hope you guys like it.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to all the people who have enjoyed this story.**

Chapter 22

The phone rang, startling me.

"It must be someone from the reservation," Edward answered someone's thought.

Esme answered the phone politely. "Cullen residents." She paused and the rest of the vampires in the room turned to me.

"Yes, here she is." Esme held the phone out to me. "It's Leah; she'd like to talk to you."

I took the phone. "Hi Leah."

"Hey, Bella," Leah's words came reluctantly.

I knew Rose had struck up a friendship with Leah, or at least she was trying to. This gave me hope that we could be friends too.

"Um," she paused. "I was wondering if you could come over. Rose said you were willing to talk with me." She sounded concerned and hopeful at the same time.

"Of course, do you want me to bring Rose?" I'd do whatever she asked to make this more comfortable for her."

"No," she hurriedly said. "I… I don't want to deal with a lot of people right now. Is it okay if it's just you and me?"

I glanced back at Edward. To my surprise he nodded. I gave him a grateful smile. "Sure Leah. Where should I meet you?"

"On the beach, where we first really had a chance to be real friends." Her words filled me with hope. Maybe we'd be friends after all.

"Alright Leah, I'll be there in a little while." We said our goodbyes and I hung up.

I actually skipped to Edward's side since I was so happy. Who knew one phone call could make me happy; especially with what we had to discuss just now. "Would you feel like driving me to La Push?"

He smiled down at me. "Normally I would, but there's something important that I have to do today. You'll just have to drive yourself."

Before I could question him, he kissed me. I was stunned by his actions.

I walked out of the house and spent the entire drive trying to figure out what he had to do. I stared down at my right hand for a second. My ring would keep me from being tracked, but Edward hadn't insisted someone else come with me to keep me safe. Was he really going to trust the pack to keep me safe?

I couldn't help but grin. Who would have believed that Edward's mind could be changed?

I parked and walked along the beach. It didn't take me long to find Leah. She was sitting on one of the driftwood logs.

Cautiously I took a seat beside her. "Is this alright?"

Leah huffed. "Yeah." I didn't have to wait long to see what was irritating her. "I hate how everyone is so afraid that I'm going to hurt someone. No one trusts me to remain calm and in control."

"That is not why I asked," I hurried to reassure her. "Leah, I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable. I know that my scent isn't appealing to the wolves. I didn't want to repulse you. I didn't want to enter your space without permission."

Leah's face softened. "Is that it?"

I nodded.

Her face split into a small grin. "You do smell pretty bad."

"At least it's pretty," I joked.

She pretended to smack me; watching her strength. She sighed though, and the happy mood sank again. "I know that you can explain things to me, better than the others can."

Her head dropped against her chest. "Would you mind?"

"Go ahead and ask me whatever you want."

Leah fidgeted. "I know what you all did to protect me, and how you all made it where I could finish my transition. But I don't understand the transition. I didn't feel like anything was changing about me; until I exploded into the giant wolf. You though, you have all these changes you are going through."

I rested my hand on Leah's shoulder. "Our transitions are, were extremely different. I'm turning into a completely different species. While, you do change into something different, you're a human who shape shifts. Unless you shift your shape you remain human."

"What about all the extra stuff though?" Leah asked, desperate for answers. "I can hear, and see, _and smell_ so much better than a human. You're senses are changing but you haven't completed your transition yet."

"You have those extra powerful senses because you turned into a wolf." I reminded her. "You couldn't have gotten your wolf senses without turning into a wolf first. The changes we go through are based on what we are turning into. You were turning into a human who could change her form into an animal. You didn't know what animal until you completed your change."

"So I couldn't have known about the extra abilities until it happened," She added under her breath. "So really, I was just bidding my time until I finished the transition?"

She scoffed. "Why should I have it so much easier than the other people like me?"

That was common belief amongst transitional creatures who didn't know about our kind. "That's the thing Leah, you didn't have it any easier. You were a rare transitional creature, rare ones give off a stronger signal and have a stronger power because they have a specific ability."

I shrugged. "I'm a transitional, I'm the most common and we're just turning into a vampire. A vampire is a creature, not a power. You had it just as bad as I did. You could have been killed by others, while I have a better chance of getting myself killed on my own. Well actually transitionals do."

Leah immediately knew what I was saying. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "You got that right. We're all going to make sure you finish the transition." She grinned mischievously. "Though, I do wonder why you don't just have one of them bite you now and get it over with." She laughed into her hand. "Though it would break the treaty."

I shoved her. "No it wouldn't, Carlisle and Billy already talked that over." I sighed and answered her teasing question. "I'm determined to drag my transition out as long as I can. I want to make sure I have plenty of control for once I'm a new born vampire. I'll be stronger than normal ones and I want to make this as easy for me as possible. What with my powers I'll have some difficulties."

"The more control you have now, the better control you'll have after the change? That's awesome!" Leah yelled.

I nodded in agreement.

She wrapped me in a hug. "Thanks Bella." She laughed softly. "I kind of expected this conversation to be a lot longer than this."

I laughed. "Are we done, was that all you wanted to know?"

She shrugged offhandedly. "For now. From everything I got from the others, and you explaining what I didn't understand, I think I'll be good for a while. It's already a little difficult for me to understand all this."

"Well," I said as I got up. "You can always ask me anything. I'll do my best to explain it to you. Whatever you want to know."

"What's it like, turning into a vampire?" The question practically flew from her mouth.

I laughed at her eagerness. "For a while I thought it was scary, but Grandpa Ray, he's a…"

"I know, I've heard the others think about him," she assured me.

I nodded, briefly forgetting that the wolves knew enough about him. "Well he promised that he or some of his vampire friends would take care of me."

"But you don't need them anymore." Leah nudged me as we walked back towards my car.

I grinned. "No, I don't. With Edward and the other Cullens to help me, I'm actually pretty excited."

Leah's mood shifted again. "You and Edward make a cute couple."

I pulled Leah into a hug. "You'll find your perfect other half someday." I was sure of it.

She shrugged, and I knew not to push my luck.

We stopped at my car. "Don't forget to call if you want to talk or hang out," I reminded.

"I will. See you, vampire girl." She nodded before heading off towards the woods.

The drive back to Forks was comforting. For now, everything was alright. I could spend the rest of my vacation in a relatively peaceful manner.

A silver Volvo suddenly turned in front of me. It wasn't just any Volvo though, I could recognize Edward's car anywhere. He flashed his lights and took a turn that led away from our two houses.

I followed him eagerly, wanting to know what he was doing. It didn't take me long to realize we were heading to the meadow.

As soon as my car was parked, Edward opened the door and helped me out.

"Thank you kind sir." I didn't let go of his hand, and he didn't either.

Edward leaned down and gave me kiss, when he pulled back he was smiling with such adoration that I was almost blinded by it.

"You haven't been running in a little while. Would you let me lead you through this area, and on to our meadow?"

My heart fluttered at the thought of the land between here and the meadow. It wasn't exactly the smoothest of areas, and it really didn't have a path to follow.

"Are you alright?" He whispered in my ear.

I laughed nervously. "Sure, just trying to picture how this will end up."

He grinned again. "You don't think I'd let anything happen to you, would I?"

No he wouldn't. "I trust you."

He took my hand and we headed into the woods.

It took a few minutes for me to find a comfortable pace. The rocky terrain made it a little harder for me. Edward was true to his word though and he made sure I didn't trip.

He walked us to the middle of the meadow and we laid on the grass while my eyes adjusted. It didn't take as long as it used to but it still was a long process.

Edward held me in his arms, my head resting on his chest comfortingly. In all honesty, it felt perfect. Just the two of us surrounded by the peaceful sounds of the forest. The water somewhere flowing behind us. The birds in the trees, and the slight breeze. It was relaxing. At the moment, I didn't need anything else in my life. We could have stayed there for days and I would have been happy.

Edward broke the silence eventually. "Bella, I need you to stand up please." He helped me to my feet as he spoke, leaving no room for argument.

I was worried that something was wrong; maybe we had been followed.

"Sh," Edward whispered sensing my panic. "It's okay, nothing is wrong. I… I just need you to stand there."

I opened my eyes, but Edward covered them with his hand. "Just relax Bella. I'll tell you when you can open them."

Sighing, a waited patiently. I had no idea what he was up to but I didn't question him.

I listened with growing confusion as Edward laughed nervously. Nervously? What did he have to be nervous about?

My curiosity was growing and I didn't know how much more I could stand this. I opened my mouth to complain, but his lips stopped me. He pulled away so I could breathe.

"Just a few more minutes, I promise." He whispered. His voice had an edge to it that I wasn't used to. It was calm, yet rough. I didn't understand how the combination was possible.

Finally the time came. "You can open your eyes now Bella."

My vision was back to its perfection and what I saw before me brought tears to my eyes. My hands flew to my mouth before I froze in place.

Edward was down on one knee. His golden eyes held my attention completely. "Isabella Swan?"

My eyes dropped to the ring box in his hand and I drew in a sharp breath. I couldn't believe this was happening. I hadn't expected it.

"I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever," he amended. He grinned that crooked grin I loved. "Will you marry me?"

There were thousands of things I wanted to say. Some of them so sappy I was sure I'd be embarrassed for the rest of my life. Others sounded too perfect, while others weren't perfect enough. I found myself nodding my head instead. "Yes." The word trembled out of my mouth and I started nodding faster.

I didn't know how it was possible but Edward managed to smile even wider. He opened the ring box as he stood. I stared in amazement at the ring that looked far too expensive.

My words were barely loud enough to hear. "You didn't spend a lot of money on that did you? Lie to me if you did."

Edward laughed joyfully. "I didn't spend anything on it." He took my left hand and slipped the ring onto my third finger. "This is the ring my father gave my mother."

"It's perfect Edward, I love it." The ring was perfect. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold - delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds.

"I love you Bella."

My smile managed to grow twice its normal size, and a felt tears of joy in my eyes. "I love you too Edward."

He leaned down to kiss me, but sadly it wasn't long enough.

I pulled back in surprise when I heard a squeal of delight. Edward sighed, but he laughed as he turned towards the tree line.

I watched as Alice raced through the ferns. She stopped in front of me, wrapping me in her arms. She pulled back and I got to see the excitement in her eyes. "Soon we're going to be sister." She flung her arms around me again.

I hugged her back. I liked the idea of being her sister. I really liked the fact that I was going to officially join the family soon.

* * *

I did not like the fact that Alice wanted to plan the wedding. I could see it now. Alice would go crazy with planning and it would be way over the top. If any of the parties I had seen her set up were clues, I would know that any wedding done by her had to be better than those.

The extravagance of the wedding and the reception would be nothing I could have imagined. It would be far too expensive.

And yet, I couldn't deny her, or Esme the right to throw this wedding for us. Esme and Alice had been waiting for Edward's wedding for a long time. None of them could have guessed what their future had in store with me joining the family, but they were both thrilled that Edward had found me.

After Alice had rushed out of the trees at the meadow, Edward had had her drive his car back to the house so we could take mine. He had thankfully sent her away before she could ask if she could plan the wedding. That didn't stop her from asking when we walked through their front door.

Thankfully I had gotten some peace on the ride home.

Edward had carried me back to the car. I sat in the passenger's seat and he drove.

"So why did you have Alice waiting in the trees?" I knew she had to be there on Edward's orders. She would have given us privacy otherwise.

Edward gave me a sweet smile. "I had Alice record it, so that you wouldn't lose it with your other human memories."

I was almost certain that there was no way I'd forget him proposing to me. It was perfect and surely if I could remember anything it would be that. I was glad though that he had thought of recording it for me. It just shows how thoughtful he is.

We were almost to the house when I remembered waking up this morning. "Weren't you supposed to tell me what I said in my sleep last night?"

Edward grinned, but it soon turned into a laugh. He glanced my way and raised our join hands. My ring glittered slightly.

I glanced down at my hand and the ring when Edward didn't explain. Shock filled me. "Did I ask you to propose?"

Edward laughed louder. "Not in so many words. You actually we're complaining about your ring. You asked me to give it to you. I believe you words were, "would you please just give me my ring already?" We all got excited over that." He shook his head. "Though I'm almost certain you were talking about your ring your grandfather gave you. I took it off once you were settled in bed.

"Since we didn't know why it wasn't working probably, we figured it wasn't a good idea for you to continue wearing it."

I nodded, glancing down at my right hand. "When Alice had me put it on my left hand, I thought it was weird at first, but the second it was on it felt right. It feels right to have a ring on this hand."

Edward took my hand and kissed it gently. "It looks great on you. I'll be honest, when I saw your other ring on this finger I knew I couldn't wait to give you this one. That's why I couldn't take you to La Push. I needed the time to talk with your dad."

My eyes widened. "You talked with Charlie?"

He gave me a confused look and nodded his head slowly. "Yes, I needed to ask for your hand. I wanted to know that we'd have his blessing. It's how I was raised."

Tears slipped down my cheeks. I smiled so he would know they were happy tears. "You do realize that it is possible for my dad to kill you. He has the right tools."

Edward shook with laughter. "He told me if I didn't take care of you, that I could expect that."

I laughed too. "I love you so much."

He meet my teary yet happy gaze. "You are my life now."

 **Author's Note.**

 **There you have it everyone. This is the end of Bella's POV for the Transitionals: New Moon.**

 **I don't know how long it will take me to start the Cullens' POV for this story, because I have to finish the Cullens' POV of Transitionals first.**

 **Now with this Bella's POV done, it's time to start Transitionals: Eclipse. Since it's a new story It'll take a little bit before I post. I don't like only posting one chapter to start off a story, even if it is in a series. I really like to give my readers enough to get them hooked. Personally I think you need more than one chapter to know whether or not you're going to like something enough to read it.**

 **So I won't be posting Transitionals: Eclipse until I have the first three chapters ready for you.**

 **I do have to have two chapters ready for you though for this coming Monday and Tuesday. I will most likely be posting the next two chapters of Transitionals. Who knows though?**

 **PS.**

 **Be honest, who knew or guessed that Edward was going to propose before Bella was allowed to open her eyes?**

 **So until Monday,**

 **LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


End file.
